


Staring Through The Demons

by ReluctantWay



Series: Unholyverse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Religious, Blood, Catholic Character, Christianity, Friendship, Grief, M/M, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Religious Themes & References, Torture, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит и Патрик всё ещё выжидающе глядели на него, поэтому Майки добавил:<br/>— Мы группа... путешествующих... персональных... специалистов по уходу за собой. Кажется, так.<br/>Патрик взглянул на Джерарда.<br/>— И их священник.<br/>— Мы глубоковерующие, — пробормотал Рэй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Through The Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Staring Through the Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231222) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



— Посмотри на их глаза. Видишь, какие они большие? Это потому, что они смотрят на Господа.

Майки наклонился поближе к картине. В действительности, он ни черта не знал об искусстве, и, если честно, ему было плевать. Он не сказал бы об этом Джерарду, ведь иногда интересно, откуда прибыли эти картины или ещё какие-нибудь интересные подробности. Но чаще всего Джерард приходил в восторг от таких вещей, которые у Майки вызывали лишь скуку и ничего больше.

Эта картина была не дерьмовой, это уж точно — просто странной. На ней Мария держала Иисуса, но он был не младенцем, а странным хилым малышом с противным взрослым лицом, а ангелы вокруг выглядели по-настоящему раздосадованными.

— Знаю, для нас сейчас они выглядят забавными, — продолжил Джерард любящим и нежным голосом. Он не прикасался к картине, но вытянутыми руками очерчивал фигуры ангелов, выдающиеся подбородки и лбы, округлые ореолы. — Но это как тогда, мы нашли фотографии отца с сигнальной ракетой и татуировкой, помнишь? В то время она была модной.

— Сигнальные ракеты тоже плохо хранятся? — напомнил ему Майки. — И никто не заставлял меня смотреть на эти фотографии в музее.

С другого бока от Джерарда Фрэнк читал табличку с описанием на стене.

— Что такое Агапэ? — поинтересовался он. 

— Это значит любовь, — объяснил Джерард. — В Библии это слово используется для описания того, как нас любит Бог, как мы должны любить друг друга. Собственно говоря, Джон описывает этим словом самого Бога. 

— Это латынь?

— Греческий. У них очень много слов для описания любви, — Джерард загибал пальцы, перечисляя их. — Эрос для сексуальной и романтической любви, Филия для любви дружеской. Агапэ — более общее понятие, но в Библии оно означает абсолютную, всеобъемлющую любовь. Безликую. Это то, что ниспослал Господь своему единственному сыну, чтобы спасти нас, отчего Христос и умер за наши грехи. 

Фрэнк слегка наклонился, чтобы поймать взгляд Майки. Тот покосился на него, и Фрэнк отвёл взгляд, широко улыбаясь. 

— Вы можете посмеяться, — важно произнёс Джерард, — но от этого Он не перестанет любить вас.

На следующей картине Иисус представился окровавленным и подвешенным на кресте, на его лице была написана печаль. Фрэнк отошёл в другой конец комнаты: неудивительно, что он не любил картины с распятием. Майки тоже не был в восторге от этой картины, поэтому последовал за ним спустя минуту. 

— Йоу, — сказал Фрэнк. Он смотрел на картину девы Марии с небольшими шпагами, воткнутыми в её сердце. — Чувак, я думаю набить что-нибудь подобное. 

— Круто, — Майки опустил взгляд на руки Фрэнки, слабо сжатые перед ним. Они были закутаны в слои одежды, а рукава дотягивались до кончиков пальцев. — Чувак, у тебя какие-то странные чувства к Марии. 

— Она вызывает у меня умиротворение, — ответил Фрэнк. 

Майки не мог понять, что же такого мирного было в плачущей женщине со шпагами в сердце, но ладно.

— Конкретно этот портрет Марии называется «Матерь скорбящая», — объявил Джерард, подойдя сзади. Джерард комментировал всё, что видел, спрашивали Вы его или нет, как эти автоматизированные голографические гиды-экскурсоводы, которые всегда есть в фильмах в футуристических музеях. — Каждая шпага олицетворяет одну из семи скорбей Девы Марии, Пророчество Симеона Богоприимца, бегство семьи Иисуса Христа в Египет...[1]

— Пропажа Иисуса на три дня, встреча Марии и Иисуса на пути к кресту, распятие, снятие тела Иисуса с креста и погребение, — выпалил Фрэнк. Джерард в изумлении смотрел на него, и Фрэнк состроил ему гримасу. — Ох, будто тебе одному позволено всё знать. Я, между прочим, читаю книги, иди нахрен.

Джерард перевёл взгляд с Фрэнка на Майки и обратно, на его лице было написано смятение. 

— Кажется, я не подумал. Прости, Фрэнк. 

Фрэнк отмахнулся от него и снова повернулся к картине. Майки подождал, пока Джерард не ушёл к скульптуре посередине комнаты, а затем сказал:

— Ты же прочёл всё это с таблички на стене, так ведь?

Фрэнк тихо хихикнул.

— Попался.

Майки закатил глаза.

— Ты засранец. 

— Твой брат — зазнайка, — ответил Фрэнк, но, когда они присоединились к Джерарду, сказал: — Объясни мне вот эту.

Джерард глубоко вздохнул, а затем неохотно выдал:

— Это Пьета.

— Я думал, она висит в Соборе Святого Петра, — вслух подумал Майки.

— Это Пьета Микеланджело, верно. Она наиболее известна. Он сотворил полотно куда больших размеров, чем обычно. И его Дева Мария молода и выглядит безмятежной. Обычно её изображали старше. И куда опечаленнее. [2]

Фрэнк дотронулся до небольшой статуи перед ним, его пальцы задержались на лице Девы Марии.

— Ты видел её?

Джерард спокойно улыбнулся, его зрачки слегка расширялись в то время, как он удалялся всё глубже в воспоминания.

— Да, я всегда пытаюсь увидеть её, когда бываю здесь. Она прекрасна. Есть причина, по которой люди по-особому превозносят эту скульптуру. Но все работы, иллюстрирующие Деву Марию с Христом на руках, зовутся Пьетами. Что же, формально... — он замолк, застенчиво оглядываясь. — Я снова за своё, да?

— Нет, — настаивал Фрэнк. — Я хочу знать. Ну же, расскажи мне.

Джерард не решался вначале, но затем продолжил.

— Формально это можно назвать Пьетой, если они одни. Но если кто-то стоит поодаль и наблюдает, то это уже Ламентация.

— Пьета, — сказал Майки вслух, только чтобы прочувствовать слово. — Что это означает? Печаль?

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Джерард, будто Майки был учеником воскресной школы. — Есть дословный перевод на итальянском, но само слово происходит от латинского «pietas» — слова, которое римляне использовали для описания долга и преданности. Поэтому, учитывая все факторы, думаю, мы должны сострадать Христу и, конечно, Деве Марии из-за её потери, но в этом есть и учение о преданности, от которой откажутся люди ради того, что любят.

— О, отлично, — неожиданно послышался голос Боба из-за спины Майки, отчего все они вздрогнули. — Я надеялся, мы как раз успеем на сестру Венди[3] в мировом турне.

Джерард просиял.

— Сестра Венди жжёт.

Майки по очереди оглядел Боба, Рэя и затем Брайана.

— Что сказали в банке?

— Простыми словами? — Брайан протянул руки, замолк ради драматичного момента или непонятно чего вообще и сказал: — Мы банкроты.

— Оу, — произнёс Джерард, склоняя голову. — Оу.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь при мысли, что будешь просить оплаты, — быстро выпалил Брайан до того, как Джерард смог начать разглагольствовать. — Я знаю и понимаю, но в конце концов, нам нужны хоть какие-то деньги, иначе нам придётся вернуться домой.

— А у нас вообще достаточно денег, чтобы вернуться домой? — тихо спросил его Боб.

Брайан пожал плечами.

— Будет достаточно, если не будем есть, пока не доберёмся.

— Дерьмо, — прокомментировал Рэй. Майки подумал, что его высказывание вполне подытожило ситуацию.

Джерард грыз ноготь на большом пальце, спокойно бегая по сторонам глазами.

— Мы не можем поехать домой. Ну, я точно. Мне нужно добраться до Чикаго. 

— Тебе хотя бы за это платят, — напомнил ему Брайан. — Это твоё призвание.

— Мы тоже не можем поехать домой, — сказал Фрэнк. — У нас больше нет ни работы, ни квартир.

— Согласен, — спокойно ответил Брайан. — Но я не могу наколдовать деньги из воздуха.

Джерард бросил многозначительный взгляд на Рэя, который покачал головой. 

— Я травник, — сказал он, — а не волшебник.

— Может, мы могли бы найти какую-нибудь работёнку по дороге? — предложил Боб. — Стройка или ещё что-нибудь. Должны же быть места, где платят зарплату за каждый день.

— Но тогда мы не сможем ехать днём, — поспорил Брайан. — И кстати, я никому из вас не доверю строительное оборудование.

Джерард повернулся к Майки.

— Что ты думаешь?

Майки пораскинул над этим мозгами.

— Думаешь, мы всё верно делаем? Вся эта борьба со злом, думаешь, мы были предназначены для этого?

— Да, — моментально ответил Джерард. — Я точно знаю.

— Тогда, скорее всего, мы должны продолжать делать всё, что придётся, чтобы и в дальнейшем заниматься этим, верно? — Майки окинул взглядом остальных парней, все они кивали. — Мы не можем бороться со злом, пока морим себя голодом. 

— Или дерёмся за последнюю сигарету, — вставил Фрэнк, и тогда Джерард выглядел поражённым. Будто до этого у него и мысли не возникало, что у них могут кончиться сигареты.

— Я на минутку, — сказал Джерард и удалился; он присел на одну из обитых скамеек, что вытянулись в линию посреди зала, пересекая его пополам. Он сцепил руки, наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени, и склонил голову.

Если бы вы не знали его, подумал Майки, вы бы просто посчитали, что он устал.

— Майки, — позвал Рэй, дотрагиваясь до его руки, чтобы привлечь его внимание, — как ты думаешь, что он скажет?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Майки, — но думаю, мы должны быть готовы проигнорировать что угодно.

Рэй рассмеялся, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной руки. Фрэнк тоже засмеялся, но это быстро переросло в кашель, из-за которого он практически всем весом положился на Боба, чтобы не упасть, отчего Брайан одарил Майки многозначительным взглядом.

— Знаю, — сказал Майки. Фрэнк размахивал руками и пытался сказать, что он в порядке, но его лицо было ярко-красным, и он скорее очень сильно хрипел, а вскоре сдался и дал Бобу похлопать себя по спине, пока к нему не вернулось дыхание.

— С тобой определённо не всё в порядке, — сказал ему Майки. 

— Пару ночей тебе необходимо поспать не в фургоне, — согласился Рэй, — и съесть что-нибудь витаминное.

Фрэнк нахмурился.

— Я что, девушка, которая только что упала в обморок?

— Коли дамская шляпка подойдёт, — ответил Боб.

В другой стороне зала Джерард выпрямился и несколько раз потёр руками лицо, пялясь на всё вокруг, будто в действительности не был уверен, где находился. Майки махнул, чтобы напомнить ему, и Джерард встал и вернулся к ним. Он выглядел по-настоящему несчастным.

— Есть успехи? — спросил его Рэй.

— Я просто не знаю, — ответил Джерард, засовывая руки в карманы. — Я не знаю, что я должен делать.

— В любом случае, церковь должна платить нам, — пробормотал Фрэнки. — Мы просто должны позависать после мессы и позаимствовать немного наличности из блюда для пожертвований.

— Фрэнки! — шокированно воскликнул Джерард, на что Фрэнк закатил глаза и ответил:

— Оу, ну, может, тебе и нормально получать зарплату в лице Господа Бога за борьбу со злом, но нам нет!

— Это не одно и то же, — сказал Джерард, а после все начали высказывать своё мнение на повышенных тонах, и люди начинали поглядывать в их сторону; это было и вправду неловко.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы нам послали знак, что мы всё делаем верно, — заявил Джерард, а затем его кто-то перебил, откашливаясь.

— Извините, — сказал высокий темноволосый парень, что стоял неподалёку. На нём был надет хорошенький костюмчик, а на лице вырисовывалось нервное выражение. — Вы говорили, что боретесь со злом?

Джерард метнул на Майки взгляд, полный паники, но тот не мог даже и подумать о лжи. Вместо этого он перевёл взгляд на Брайана, который уже прошёл мимо Джерарда, держа перед собой вытянутую руку.

— Брайан Шехтер, — произнёс он своим лучшим деловым тоном. Это был его обычный голос, только чуть ниже и более воодушевляющий, и по какой-то причине этот тон заставлял его казаться чуть выше.

— Крейг Ааронсон, — ответил парень, пожимая руку Брайану и улыбаясь. У него были серьёзные намерения. — Извините, ничего не мог с собой поделать и подслушал. Если вы можете мне помочь, обещаю, это будет стоить того. 

Джерард было открыл рот, но Майки дотронулся до его руки и покачал головой.

— Ты хотел знак, — напомнил ему он.

— Позволь Брайану сделать своё дело, — согласился Рэй. Фрэнк снова закашлялся.

Джерард не выглядел слишком уж радостным по этому поводу, но в этот раз он заткнулся и ждал, сложив руки на груди и сдвинув брови, пока Крейг рассказывал Брайану про свою систему кондиционирования воздуха с призраками.

*

— Ты там дрочишь? — крикнул Рэй, когда из-за двери ванной просочился стон Фрэнка, выделившийся на фоне шума ниспадающих струй воды. — Лучше бы тебе этого не делать, Фрэнк. Нам всем ещё там мыться.

— Мне и дрочить не нужно, — отозвался Фрэнк. — Мне кажется, я сейчас и без того непроизвольно кончу от ощущения мыла и горячей воды.

Рэй возмущённо посмотрел на Майки, будто он мог что-то с этим сделать. Тот махнул на него рукой.

— Чувак, он просто обожает душ, что я ещё могу сказать?

— Иу, — и Рэй продолжил сортировать бельё для стирки.

Майки вытянул все свои конечности настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, пытаясь коснуться кончиками пальцев рук и ног до краёв кровати. Крейг предложил обустроить их в отеле, но Джерард всё ещё очень странно вёл себя по поводу денег и, в результате, сторговался с Брайаном до комнаты в мотеле. Майки было всё равно. Мотель был неплох: чистый и уютный, и так как все они каждую ночь спали вместе в фургоне, то поделить одну комнату на всех не представлялось проблемой. Было так клёво просто лежать на настоящей кровати.

— Нам, кажется, понадобится миллион баксов, — проворчал Рэй, отбрасывая кончиками пальцев пару боксёров в «по-настоящему, действительно грязную» кучу. — Купить новую одежду было бы дешевле.

Майки приподнялся и слегка взбил подушку, придавая ей удобную форму.

— Знаешь, я понятия не имею, где Джерард покупает одежду. У священнослужителей? В смысле, откуда священнику вообще можно взять воротничок?

Рэй поднял глаза, и перед ним предстала пара носков Боба, осторожно зажатая между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Хах, думаешь, их Ватикан снабжает?

— Не знаю, — Майки пожал плечами. — Думаю, да? Он же не может попросту купить их в Уолмарте.

— Очень жаль, а то я его воротничок белым не видел уже около шести месяцев, — Рэй закончил с грязной одеждой и сел на кровать. От его веса матрац продавился, и Майки повернулся к нему лицом; Рэй положил ему руку на бедро. — Знаешь, с того момента, как нам пришлось собирать эти грибы.

Майки содрогнулся.

— Это было ужасно.

— Согласен. И нам вскоре снова это предстоит, они почти у меня закончились, — печально произнёс Рэй.

— Думаешь, на этот раз будет легче? — Майки снова лёг на спину, и рука Рэя теперь покоилась на его животе.

— Система кондиционирования воздуха с призраками — не дело для супергероев.

Рэй рассмеялся и дважды похлопал Майки по животу.

— Кажется, мы узнаем об этом точно, когда они вернутся.

Брайан взял с собой Джерарда с Бобом на разведку в дом Крейга после того, как заставил того заранее внести предоплату в половину суммы наличными. Всё это время Джерард ходил с расстроенной миной. Майки был по-настоящему впечатлён, что кто-то может сдерживать одно и то же выражение лица настолько долго.

Словно по мановению волшебной палочки раздался стук в дверь.

— Легки на помине, — сказал Рэй и встал, чтобы впустить парней.

— Хэй! — Брайан вошёл в комнату, держа в руках огромный пакет с покупками. — Мы принесли еду!

— Мы принесли сигареты, — добавил Боб, входя следом за ним.

— Мы принесли кофе, — радостно провозгласил Джерард, поднося картонный держатель со стаканчиками прямо к кровати. — Майки, Майки, попробуй.

Тот сел и аккуратно взял предложенный Джерардом стаканчик, снимая крышку, чтобы вдохнуть аромат напитка полной грудью. Кофе был сладким, горячим, свежим, и когда Майки сделал глоток, вкус распространился по всему языку и ниже по стенкам горла. Серьёзно, это была лучшая вещь в мире.

— Ммм, — произнёс он.

— Я знаю, — проворковал Джерард над своим сокровенным стаканчиком. — Он так хорош.

— Ла-а-адно, — крикнул Фрэнк из душа. — А вот теперь я дрочу!

Глаза Джерарда расширились, и он неуверенно посмотрел на Майки, а затем перевёл взгляд на Рэя.

— Эм.

Боб выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым — лишь постучал в дверь ванной и сказал:

— Лучше бы тебе смыть всё это дерьмо, сукин ты сын.

 

После того как Майки вышел из душа, Боб сидел лицом к спинке стула, обхватив её руками и склонив голову. Фрэнк стоял позади него в перчатках и перебирал в руках татуировальную машинку. Он махнул ею Майки, когда заметил его.

— Ты посмотри, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. — Сейчас я буду развращать девственную и невинную кожу Брайара.

— Я пожалею об этом, — проворчал Боб. — Я уже это вижу.

Рэй наклонился над столом, добавляя в пустую тарелку ингредиенты в малых количествах. Джерард стоял рядом с ним и держал в руках бутылочку со святой водой.

— Майки, ты готов?

Тот подошёл к Фрэнку и взял тюбик с чернилами, а затем отнёс его Рэю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рэй, в последний раз перемешивая содержимое тарелки. Он протянул его Джерарду, тот добавил немного святой воды, прошептав что-то при этом. Рэй поднял глаза на Майки. — Как в прошлый раз, ладно?

— Хорошо, — ответил Майки, протягивая ему тюбик.

Рэй залил в него смесь, и Джерард окрестил его.

— Cingi aversabilis malus, — произнёс он. — Munimen abusque veneficium.[4] Аминь.

— Аминь, — повторили в один голос Майки с Рэем. На секунду Майки почувствовал тепло ладонью, исходящее от тюбика с краской, и он слегка отстранился на случай, если смесь вспузырится и выплеснется, как это случилось в первый раз, но чуть погодя всё успокоилось.

Джерард улыбнулся.

— Хорошая работа, ребята. Кажется, мы действительно освоили это.

— Может, мы на самом деле могли бы зарабатывать этим на жизнь, — предположил Брайан. Он пересчитывал деньги, сидя на кровати. — Волшебными татуировками.

Боб сам сделал всем татуировки. У Рэя она красовалась на внутренней стороне плеча, у Майки — на внутренней стороне запястья, Фрэнку он набил её на руке между большим и указательным пальцами, а Брайану — на лопатке. У татуировки был довольно простой эскиз: перевёрнутый треугольник, который перекрывал, как казалось Майки, логотип Мицубиси, но Рэй и Джерард не любили, когда им указывали на это. На самом же деле, там было изображено три фигуры ромбовидной формы, соединённые в центре. Посередине верхней из них располагался крест, и всё это было заключено в окружность.

Джерард нашёл этот символ во время одного из заданий, но идея набить его полностью принадлежала Фрэнку. Сначала Боб сказал, что не будет ничего набивать, но после едва ли не умер из-за того, что слишком близко подошёл к Рэю во время одного из множества его взрывных заклинаний. После этого Брайан заставил его пообещать, что он набьёт символ, как только представится возможность. Боб подметил, что, скорее всего, защитное заклинание мало чем поможет при столкновении лицом к лицу со взрывом, но Брайан скорчил рожу, которая выражала нечто среднее между волнением и злостью, и, в конце концов, Боб согласился.

— Не облажайся, — сейчас он ворчал на Фрэнка, пока тот окунал иглу в тюбик с чернилами. — Айеро, я серьёзно, я тебе тут вообще-то доверяю.

— Я не облажаюсь! — ответил Фрэнк, скривив обиженное выражение лица. — Почему ты сразу думаешь, что я облажаюсь?

— Он не облажается, — вмешался Майки.

— Да пусть будет так, это уж точно, — взволнованно произнёс Рэй, подойдя к стулу Боба. — Заклинание довольно щекотливое, Фрэнки, и довольно сильное. Если ты неправильно набьёшь символ, может произойти непоправимое.

— Я набью всё правильно! Ты же знаешь, я делал это и прежде!

— Не сам, — сказал Джерард.

— Я и сейчас делаю это не сам, — заметил Фрэнк. — У меня в компании есть самый классный во всём мире эскиз, а за плечами — грёбаный Рэйблдор[5].

— Рэй, прекрати его отвлекать, — крикнул Брайан с кровати. — Иди сделай причёску Майки или найди себе ещё какое-нибудь занятие.

— О да, сделай мне причёску, — согласился Майки, беря Рэя за руку и утягивая его к туалетному столику. — А то ты ничего не делал мне уже целую вечность.

— Что, если вскоре нам придётся бороться со злом? Причёска испортится, — сказал Рэй, но, тем не менее, отвлечённо провёл рукой по влажным волосам Майки, хмурясь и смотря на него в зеркало.

Майки вздохнул. Он любил, когда ему делали причёски. Когда он станет богатым и популярным, он собирался платить кому угодно, чтобы каждый день ему делали причёску. Но, скорее всего, он просто наймёт Рэя на эту должность. 

— После ты можешь сделать её вновь.

— О, спасибо тебе, какая возможность, — сказал Рэй. Майки широко улыбнулся ему в зеркале, и Рэй рассмеялся. — Хорошо-хорошо. Давай посмотрим, что мы можем сделать.

В другом конце комнаты послышалось жужжание машинки. Фрэнк нахмурился, концентрируясь, и принялся за дело, высунув язык в уголке рта. Однажды Майки заключил с ним пари, что он не сможет аккуратно накрасить ногти, не высунув языка. Фрэнк полностью облажался, и Майки выиграл пять баксов. Это было просто потрясающе.

Фрэнк приложил свободную руку к темечку Боба и вознёс иглу.

— Окей, — сказал он слегка нервным тоном. — Поехали!

— Ты попал, Фрэнк, — сказал Боб, склонив голову. — Только помедленнее.

Было интересно, думал Майки, наблюдать за тем, как работает Фрэнк. Он был абсолютно неподвижен, за исключением рук, и даже одна из них практически замерла — та, которой он держал машинку: она двигалась крохотными, почти неразличимыми штрихами.

— Эти штуки такие дерьмовые, — проворчал Рэй, вытряхивая шнур из предоставленного мотелем фена. — Я мог бы быстрее высушить тебе волосы, попросту подув на них.

Тем не менее, он включил его, и Майки прикрыл глаза, позволяя Рэю по-разному наклонять его голову, пока тот работал. Было просто потрясающе, что Рэй нашёл своё призвание в волшебных травах, но Майки скучал по тому, как он каждое утро делал ему причёски. Ещё когда они работали в магазине независимо от того, какой у него был отходняк на утро, насколько он волновался о недавних проблемах Фрэнка со здоровьем или насколько он скучал по своему брату, он всегда чувствовал себя лучше после двадцати минут в кресле Рэя.

Так же было и сейчас: он чувствовал, как всё напряжение медленно вытекало из него: это было даже лучше душа. Рэй никогда не заставлял людей чувствовать себя, будто они ужасно насолили ему в прошлой жизни, и из-за этого он не собирался воспользоваться расчёской, чтобы отрезать им уши в наказание, и у Майки никогда не было ожогов от утюжка, пока он выпрямлял ему волосы. Это было самое расслабляющее занятие на свете.

— Отлично, — чуть позже сказал Фрэнк, протирая участок кожи Боба с татуировкой в последний раз. — Момент истины.

Всей толпой они ввалились в ванную следом за Бобом, и Брайан протянул карманное зеркало, чтобы Боб смог взглянуть на отражение. Казалось, все разом задержали дыхание на то время, пока Боб смотрел, хмурился и вертел зеркало из стороны в сторону. Фрэнк едва ли не трясся рядом с Майки, закусывая губу.

— Хмм, — наконец произнёс Боб. — Хорошая работа. 

Фрэнк воскликнул: «Блять, да!» и отбил Бобу пять, а затем схватил Майки, протащил его через всю комнату и усадил на кровать.

— Что, съел? — радостно вскричал он, даже несмотря на то, что Майки никогда не говорил, что он облажается.

— Твой уход за татуировкой после сеанса — полное дерьмо, — сказал Боб, выходя из ванной. — Ты даже не завернул татуировку.

Фрэнк отмахнулся от него и растянулся на кровати.

— Это уже по части Торо.

Рэй подошёл, достал из сумки тюбик собственноручно сделанной мази и рукой показал Бобу подойти.

— Здесь тебе хватит. Но мне придётся сделать ещё, когда татуировку будут делать тебе, Джерард.

— Этого никогда не случится, — сказал Джерард, быстро огибая стул с лежащими на нём иглами.

Брайан скривился.

— Ты не можешь бояться игл больше смерти.

— Этот аргумент неубедителен, — Джерард устроился на кровати вместе с Фрэнком и Майки. Он вручил одну книгу брату, а другую положил Фрэнку на живот, отчего он издал что-то вроде «Уфф» и сморщился. — Если вы воткнёте в меня иглу, я умру.

— А что, если тебе нужен укол от доктора? — Фрэнк взял книгу и подтянулся, чтобы сесть. — Что тогда?

Майки рассмеялся.

— О Боже, это просто умора! Он должен лечь, а доктор — провести с ним урок по дыханию, как с беременными.

— Заткнись, — сказал Джерард, улыбаясь.

— Вдох через нос, выдох через рот, — выпалил Майки писклявым голосом. — А медсестра должна держать его за руку. 

Фрэнк засмеялся, открывая пачку сигарет. Он зажал одну из них во рту.

— А тебе потом ещё не отсасывают? 

— Иногда, — сказал Джерард, открывая другую книгу. Он одарил Фрэнка мимолётным взглядом из-под ниспадающих волос. — Всё зависит от медсестры.

Фрэнк запнулся на первом вдохе, размахивая вокруг руками, пока Майки не спас его сигарету, и тогда он смог как следует свернуться, глубоко кашляя между резкими вдохами.

Джерард залился ярко-красным румянцем и склонил голову, торопливо возвращаясь к книге на коленях.

— Прости.

— Смотрите, если мы уже закончили свои попытки попереубивать друг друга, то, может, следует вернуться к работе, — Брайан склонился около кровати и развернул огромный лист бумаги на постели. — Это план дома Крейга. 

— Да у кого на самом деле есть планы? — удивился Рэй. Майки наблюдал за ним, оборачивая пелёнку вокруг шеи Боба. — Это вообще нормально, что план валяется без дела?

— Думаю, он хранил его в сейфе рядом с бриллиантами, — сказал Боб и, выждав, когда Рэй закончит, отодвинул стул и сел возле кровати. — Ребята, вы должны это увидеть, этот дом будто с MTV. Думаешь, он миллионер?

Брайан покачал головой.

— Миллиардер, чувак. Он был в Форбс.

Джерард взволнованно выдохнул.

— Только тот факт, что он богат, не повод брать с него деньги за помощь. 

— Тебе придётся это пережить, — сказал Брайан. — Это неофициальное соглашение, жизнь паренька не в опасности. Подумай об этом, как о подработке. А теперь... Что мы знаем об этой ситуации?

— Крейг описывал необъяснимые звуки, внезапные перепады температуры, говорил, что гости чувствуют себя крайне неуютно в определённых местах дома. Я на самом деле почувствовал присутствие, когда мы были там, но сильнейшее — в гостиной, — Джерард нахмурился над планом. — Я не знаю, где она на плане. 

— Прямо здесь, — Боб тыкнул пальцем в бумагу. — Везде, кроме гостиной, было тепло, но на этой вентиляции прямо лёд нарос. Сначала Крейг подумал, что с системой кондиционирования что-то не то, но даже никто из его команды техников не смог ему помочь.

— Так, у этого парня действительно система кондиционирования воздуха с привидениями? — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Чуваки, теперь я думаю, мы видели всё.

Джерард достал из кармана свои чётки и намотал их на руку, поймав одну из бусин между большим и указательным пальцами. 

— Думаю, это не совсем система кондиционирования. Дом был построен на...

— Если ты скажешь «на древнем кладбище инков», я нахер сваливаю отсюда, — перебил его Майки.

— ...фундаменте старого дома, — продолжил Джерард, закатывая глаза. — Так что размещение дома такое же, но планировка другая. Душа или что бы то ни было скорее всего не знает, что бродит по системе кондиционирования. Вероятнее, она думает, что всё ещё находится в спальне или в любой другой комнате. 

— Душа, — повторил Рэй. — Так она заперта там? Почему? 

— Мы не знаем, — сказал Брайан. — Может, никто не прочитал над ним соборование.

— Мы больше это так не называем, — поправил его Джерард. — Теперь это помазание болящих.

Фрэнк поднял на него глаза.

— Подожди... Если никто не читает над тобой соборование, ты не попадаешь в рай? А что, если ты умер там, где нет священника? 

— Помазание болящих, — повторил Джерард. Послышалось постукивание чёток, когда Джерард взял в руки следующую бусину. — И если благочестивый человек умирает, не исповедав свои грехи и не причастившись перед смертью, он отправляется в чистилище, и его душа может быть очищена там.

Брайан нахмурился.

— Я думал, это Лимб.

— Нет, это для некрещёных детей, — рассеянно сказал Джерард, а затем подпрыгнул от сердитого возгласа Фрэнка. — Что случилось? 

Фрэнк уставился на него, а на его коленях покоились сжатые в кулаки руки. Когда он заговорил, его голос был низким и напряжённым.

— Некрещёные дети не попадают в Рай?

— Что? — ошеломлённо спросил Джерард. — Нет, Фрэнк, конечно, попадают. Это невероятно старая теологическая гипотеза, основанная на представлении первородного греха. Это неофициальная доктрина.

— Какой хуй будет составлять теорию о мёртвых детях, попадающих в Ад? — рявкнул Фрэнк.

— Что ж, Святой Августин проповедовал, что единственное решение первородного греха — это баптизм[6], поэтому некрещёные дети попадали в Ад, а Лимб — лишь теория, что гласит обратное, — начал Джерард, но затем Фрэнк ещё раз издал рассерженный возглас, и Джерард выставил руки вперёд в защитном жесте вверх ладонями, спеша добавить: — Смотри, это было очень давно, и в любом случае это неправда. Фрэнк... Фрэнк, послушай меня, Катехизм цитирует Иисуса так: «Пустите детей и не препятствуйте им приходить ко Мне и не возбраняйте им, ибо таковых есть Царствие Божие» и говорит, что мы можем доверять Богу с душами детей, что умерли некрещёными. 

Казалось, Фрэнк не верил Джерарду, что было чертовски странно, потому что тот никогда не врал. Его нижняя челюсть ходила ходуном, а брови были сдвинуты, как всегда в тех случаях, когда он вмешивался в спор. 

— Так они попадают в Рай? 

— Конечно, попадают, конечно, — сказал Джерард, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до колена Фрэнка. — У Папы Римского есть целая комиссия, посвящённая превращению доктрины в более сострадательный её вариант, да даже если это и не так, Католическая догма — не последнее слово над судьбой наших бессмертных душ. Только Бог может решать подобные вопросы, и я не верю, что любящий и милосердный Бог отправляет детей в Ад.

Фрэнк посмотрел на Майки. Тот же легонько толкнул его локтем в колено. 

— Чувак, ты даже не веришь в Рай.

— Верю в Рай, в который не могут попадать дети, а так нет, — разгорячённо произнёс Фрэнк. Джерард выглядел абсолютно убитым горем, и поэтому Фрэнк на минутку смягчился, когда заметил это. — Ладно, хорошо. Ты говоришь, они попадают в Рай, я поверю тебе.

Джерард улыбнулся.

— Отлично. 

Майки заметил, как Рэй с Брайаном украдкой обменивались облегчёнными взглядами. В последнее время антицерковные выпады Фрэнка становились всё более привычным делом: он придирался ко всему, к чему было только возможно. Это довольно-таки раздражало. Майки не знал, почему Фрэнк постоянно удивлялся, что церковь иногда вела политику с прибабахом. Это ни для кого никогда не было секретом.

— Выходит, согласно церкви, католик, который умирает без этого помазания, попадает в чистилище, так? — Боб подождал, пока Джерард кивнёт, а затем продолжил: — Так почему тогда этот призрак или что бы то ни было не отправился туда?

Джерард пожал плечами.

— Может, оно не почувствовало, что его земное бытие не было окончено без священнодействия. Я не знаю. 

— А что, если этот человек даже и католиком не был? — спросил Майки.

— Нам нужно это выяснить, — Брайан кивнул. — Не так далеко отсюда находится государственный архив. Отец, пойдёте и проверите там?

Джерард кивнул.

— Рэй, хочешь пойти со мной? Думал, может, тебе понадобятся какие-нибудь ингредиенты.

— Да, определённо, — Рэй подошёл к своей сумке и начал копаться в ней. — Только дай мне составить список. 

— Мы с Бобом пойдём к Крейгу и попытаемся выяснить, как нам можно будет добраться до... чего бы то ни было, — Брайан встал, снова сворачивая план. — Думаю, мы хотим избежать разбирания стены у него дома, если это возможно.

— А что мы должны делать? — сказал Фрэнк.

— Вы отдыхаете, — решительно ответил Джерард.

Фрэнк выдал «Ах!» и плюхнулся обратно на подушки, хмурясь.

— Майки, а ты убедишься в этом, — добавил Брайан. Майки показал ему поднятый большой палец.

Рэй встал, держа в руке листок бумаги.

— Окей, я готов.

— Пошли, — Джерард снял чётки с руки и начал складывать их в карман, но затем Фрэнк протянул руку, и вместо этого Джерард вручил их ему. — Ребята, мы скоро вернёмся. Никаких экспериментов с травами Рэя. 

— Это было лишь однажды, — сказал Майки.

Проходя мимо Майки, Рэй потянул его за прядь.

— Увидимся позже.

— Мы будем здесь, — хмуро отозвался Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как они все дружно выходят из комнаты, — ничего не делать.

Майки, извиваясь, подполз к нему на кровати. 

— Фрэнк, Джи прав. Тебе нужно поспать или хотя бы отдохнуть. 

— Я не хочу, — упёрто сказал Фрэнк. — Боже, какое же дерьмо. Ненавижу болеть. 

— Знаю. В этот раз ты можешь заболеть не так сильно, учитывая то, что у тебя есть шанс отдохнуть, — Майки наблюдал за тем, как пальцы Фрэнка перебирали чётки Джерарда. — Знаешь, ты можешь купить свои собственные. 

Фрэнк пожал плечами. 

— Мне нравятся эти.

— Ага. 

Майки тихо включил телевизор: шли местные новости, ничего интересного. Там было сообщение про пожарную безопасность, и ещё одно — про спасённую от истощения собаку. На последнем сюжете Майки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка, но он уже спал, закрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, а чётки всё ещё были слабо сжаты в его руках. После того как он поел, сходил в душ и побрился, он уже выглядел лучше, но под глазами у него всё ещё залегали глубокие фиолетовые тени. На секунду Майки выключил звук и прислушался к дыханию Фрэнка. Оно было глубоким и ровным, без каких-либо хрипов в груди.

Майки снова включил звук, оставляя его на уровне неразборчивого бубнения. Шёл эпизод: сотни детей выстроились в линию на улице под дождём. У всех на лице расползались широкие улыбки, на всех были надеты дождевики, и, насколько Майки мог различить, у всех были одинаковые причёски. Майки не слышал названия группы, но он узнал Пита Вентца, когда на экране появилось его лицо; он был одет в костюм и, очевидно, пребывал на каком-то мероприятии.

Когда на экране промелькнуло несколько секунд концертной записи, Майки почувствовал, будто его ударили в живот. Он схватил пульт и понял, что на обычном телевизоре нельзя переключать каналы, чертыхнулся и слез с кровати, чтобы подойти к экрану. Там не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего: группа попросту играла, светили прожектора, как и на обычных концертах, но у Майки было наистраннейшее ощущение. Прямо под кожей стучал ускоренный пульс, будто ему нужно было сказать или сделать что-то, будто вот-вот готово было произойти нечто плохое, а Майки был единственным, кто знал об этом. 

Эпизод закончился, и на экране вновь появился ведущий новостей со своей преувеличенной улыбкой на весь экран. Майки сел на пол, упёршись спиной в кровать и почувствовал, как испаряется это плохое ощущение, почувствовал, как стремительно оно исчезало с каждой секундой. К тому времени как поплыли финальные титры программы, казалось, будто этого ощущения никогда и не было.

— Странно, — сказал Майки. Он вернулся на кровать и подумал о том, чтобы разбудить Фрэнка, чтобы рассказать ему об этом. Но если им вскоре предстояло бороться со злом, Фрэнку действительно нужно было выспаться.

Вместо этого Майки уселся рядом с ним. Он думал позвонить матери, а после о том, чтобы переупаковать свои вещи, а чуть позже провалился в сон до того, как смог сделать хоть что-нибудь из вышеупомянутого. Ему ничего не снилось, и следующим, что он почувствовал, было то, как кто-то тряс его за плечо. Майки очнулся и увидел лицо Джерарда прямо перед собой. 

— Просыпайтесь и пойте, спящие красавицы, — пропел Боб, подталкивая Фрэнка коленом. — Время работать.

*

— Думаю, её зовут Люси Томас, — сказал Джерард, когда все они уселись вокруг кровати. — По записям она единственный человек, который погиб в помещении. Она умерла в доме от гриппа.

— Она была католичкой, — вставил Рэй. — И у неё было католическое погребение, но когда она умирала, несмотря на то, что позвали священника и соборование...

— Помазание болящих, — вздохнул Джерард.

— ...не было прочитано, — завершил Рэй.

Боб нахмурился.

— Почему нет?

— Её муж, Джеймс, не был католиком, — ответил Джерард. — По-видимому, он не позволил священнику увидеть её.

Фрэнк издал полный отвращения звук. 

— Вот мудак.

— Что ж, люди ведут себя странно, когда сталкиваются лицом к лицу с утратой, — сказал Джерард. 

Вместе с Рэем он добыл копии фотографий Люси Томас, Майки взял их и взглянул на снимки. Она улыбалась, а в её шляпу были вплетены цветы. Её муж выглядел высоким и суровым, и на нём была надета, без преувеличения, дурацкая куртка. Тем не менее, волосы на лице были просто восхитительны: бакенбарды с обеих сторон соединялись в подкрученные вверх длинные усы над верхней губой. 

— У мудака были просто отличные усы, — подметил Майки. Фрэнк наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть фотографию поближе.

Брайан хмурился над записью её смерти. 

— Так, всё, что тебе нужно, этот провести со... эм, помазание болящих, и она освободится?

Рэй кивнул.

— Думаю, если мы верно установили личность призрака, то всё так и есть.

— Всё чуть-чуть сложнее, — ответил Джерард. — В обряде имеется куча таинств, а не только воспевание и свечи. Мне предстоит провести помазание святыми маслами. В начале обряда я должен услышать её исповедь, а ещё не забыть о виатикуме.

Боб нахмурился.

— Что это?

— Это означает «дорожный запас», — объяснил Джерард. — Это последнее причастие, которое католик принимает в своей жизни, чтобы убедиться, что он умрёт с Христом, а не в одиночку.

— Каким, блять, мужем Он должен был быть, если отказал в этом своей жене? — Фрэнк весь напрягся, сидя рядом с Майки; он вплетал пальцы в молитвенные чётки.

Джерард поднял на него глаза.

— Скорее всего, он просто не понимал этого. Иногда сложно объяснить такие вещи неверующим.

— У тебя это неплохо выходит, — сразу отозвался Фрэнк.

— Что ж, не у тебя жена умирает, — мягко сказал Джерард. — И если он не посещал церковь, то священник приходился ему абсолютным незнакомцем. Вероятнее всего, он хотел провести последние минуты наедине со своей женой.

— Ага, а теперь последние несколько десятилетий она в ловушке между двумя мирами, — сказал Боб. — Здесь я согласен с Фрэнком.

Брайан откашлялся. 

— Оставьте хотя бы на секунду их супружеские проблемы. Могу я задать вопрос? Как ты собираешься причащать мертвеца? 

— О Боже, — Майки взглянул на Джерарда. — Она же не, ну... Я имею в виду, у неё же нет тела, верно? Она же не будет полностью разложившейся мумией или чем-то подобным?

— Майки, она потерянная душа, — сказал Джерард таким тоном, будто это было очевидно, — а не зомби.

— Было бы проще от неё избавиться, если она была бы зомби, — пробурчал Майки себе под нос. Фрэнк рассмеялся и толкнул Майки по локтю.

— Насколько мы с Брайаном знаем, она дух, — сказал Боб. — Крейг не видел призраков, а на картинах не двигались отпечатки пальцев. 

— Здесь-то и зарыта проблема, потому что я не могу совершить помазание того, кого здесь нет, — сказал Джерард. — Рэй? 

Рэй откинул волосы с лица.

— Итак, у нас есть два варианта. Первый — это заклинание, которое мы раньше никогда не пробовали, чтобы материализовать духа. Оно действительно сложное и довольно опасное, потому что мы не знаем, как она отреагирует, насколько она осведомлена о происходящем. 

Рэй поколебался, а затем сказал:

— Что ж... Я, на самом деле, думаю, что мы должны попытать счастья с заклинанием. В любом случае, мы должны знать, как его делать. 

— Рэй, но это должно быть быстро и легко, — сказал Брайан. — Ты говорил, есть два варианта? Второй не проще? 

— Он по-своему сложный, — Рэй не решался, затем вздохнул, когда Брайан одарил его многозначительным взглядом. — Дать духу доступ к физическому посреднику. Но мы с Джерардом оба думаем, что...

— Я буду им, — заявил Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, нет, — Рэй покачал головой. — Слишком мало времени прошло с прошлого раза.

— Мы никогда такого не делали!

— Конкретно это нет. Но сквозь тебя также будет проходить мистическая энергия, Фрэнк, а ты ещё не полностью оправился от...

— Я в порядке, — перебил он. — Я смогу это сделать.

Джерард наклонился вперёд.

— Фрэнк, я действительно думаю, что мы должны...

— Что, тратить время, испытывая сложное заклинание, которое никогда раньше не использовали? — Фрэнк раздражённо цокнул языком. — Смотри, от тебя веет твоей святой харизмой, Рэй весь из себя колдун, а я могу только это. Я удивительно устойчивый мальчишка, над которым надругалась мистика. 

— Может, вместо тебя должен попробовать кто-то другой, — предложил Майки. 

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Как в тот раз в Висконсине, когда я вырубился, Боб занял моё место и едва ли не истёк кровью до смерти? 

— Кровь шла совсем немного, — поправил его Боб. — И только из ушей.

— Как угодно, — ответил Фрэнк. — Суть в том, что, когда дело доходит до спиритических сеансов, все, кроме меня, просто тепличные цветочки. Я смогу с этим справиться. Всё в порядке. 

— Это не единственная проблема, — сказал Джерард. — Если всё получится так, как мы думали, то момент, когда дух Люси будет покидать твоё тело, будет немного неясен для тебя. 

Фрэнк нахмурился. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ну, в чьём-либо теле не должно быть более одной души одновременно, — объяснил Джерард. — Это будет довольно тесное взаимодействие, и когда душа Люси высвободится из смертной формы существования...

— Моя может попытаться словить попутку, — завершил за него Фрэнк. Он подобрал под себя ноги и обернул руки вокруг себя. — Но вы можете предотвратить это, так? 

— Мы можем попытаться, — сказал Рэй, обеспокоенно кивая. — Но Джерард говорит, что твоё тело может быть в непонятках, может пойти следом за Люси.

— И Люси подумает, что умирает, — тихо сказал Боб, поднимая глаза. — Вы говорите, Фрэнк должен пересилить её? 

— Он должен сохранить себе жизнь, — согласился Джерард. — Для этого понадобится огромная сила воли. 

Фрэнк испустил смешок.

— Чувак, да у кого больше силы воли, чем у меня? — Майки открыл рот: он не знал, что собирался сказать, но это было неважно, потому что Фрэнк его перебил. — Ребята, мы уже закончили, давайте поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Джерард взглянул на Майки, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Не было смысла спорить с Фрэнком, когда он вёл себя таким образом.

— Наша вторая проблема заключается в том, что предполагаемая нами территория, на которой обитает Люси, находится за стеной, — Боб указал на план, и все наклонились, чтобы посмотреть. — Единственный способ добраться до неё — это снести стену, чего мы сделать не можем, так как это опорная перегородка, и Крейг говорит, что есть служебная лестница, ведущая вниз с чердака. Когда в доме делали перепланировку, её отсекли, но я взглянул на неё и думаю, что её несложно будет разобрать.

Это было интересно, думал Майки, как быстро они могли собраться, чтобы помочь Крейгу. Когда они работали по заданиям кардинала, у них всегда уходили долгие часы исследований и неправильных решений, пока они пытались разобраться в его неясных наставлениях и советах. 

Это было куда понятнее. Просьба об услуге, информация, оплата. Майки уже нравился Крейг, даже несмотря на то, что он и выглядел как маска на Хэллоуин.

Он помогал Рэю упаковать все необходимые принадлежности, когда к ним подошёл Фрэнк.

— Можно мне взять оставшиеся чернила? — спросил он, и Майки вручил ему остаток смеси от сеанса Боба вместе с маленькой кисточкой с тонкой ручкой. — Спасибо, — сказал Фрэнк. — Давай, Джи, твоя очередь.

Джерард подошёл и встал рядом с ним, и Фрэнк окунул кисточку в чернила. Другой рукой он завёл волосы Джерарда за ухо и пальцем отодвинул его колоратку. 

— Постарайся не двигаться, — пробормотал он и поднёс кисть к горлу Джерарда.

Тот прикрыл глаза, и Майки вернулся к тому, что он делал. Рэй по-настоящему расстраивался, если вещи в сумке оказывались не там, где он думал. И Майки попытался сконцентрироваться на складывании его принадлежностей.

— Хорошо, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк после нескольких минут молчания. — Одну секундочку.

Он слегка привстал на носочках, опираясь руками о плечи Джерарда, и аккуратно подул на символ, чтобы высушить его. Майки мог разглядеть, как влажный отблеск чернил испарялся и становился матовым.

— Спасибо, Фрэнки, — Джерард улыбнулся, когда Фрэнк закончил. Он потянулся, чтобы поправить его воротничок, так что тот сидел прямо под символом, и отвернулся от Фрэнка в сторону Майки. — Мы готовы?

— Как никогда, — ответил Брайан, взмахивая руками, чтобы поторопить их. — Сегодня, ребята, сегодня.

— Ты что-то больно взволнован насчёт этого, — сказал ему Рэй, когда все они вышли из мотеля. — Ты действительно так отчаянно скучаешь по капитализму?

Брайан широко улыбнулся и поднял руки над головой.

— Будто бы ты не поверил.

— Как прекрасно, что вы окончательно приняли учения Господа о добродетели нестяжательства, — сухо произнёс Джерард, залезая в фургон. 

— Нет ничего добродетельного, когда заканчиваются деньги на еду, — ответил ему Брайан, садясь на переднее сиденье рядом с Бобом. — Как насчёт того, что я позабочусь о нашем банковском счёте, а ты будешь заботиться о наших духовных составляющих. Договорились? 

Джерард кивнул.

— Договорились.

Боб завёл мотор, уговаривая машину, потирая руль и напевая что-то, что очень уж пугало Майки, но Боб поклялся, что это единственный способ завести фургон.

— Все на месте?

— Все на месте и готовы, — заверил Майки, нагибаясь к Фрэнку. — Давайте надерём задницу неупокоившимся духам.

*

— Вы, ребята, просто удивительные, потому что занимаетесь этим, — сказал Крейг после того, как показал им чердак. — Серьёзно, удивительные. 

— Нам и самим это в радость, — сказал Джерард, а затем сморщил нос. — Я имею в виду, не радость. Конечно, мы не рады, что подобное случилось с тобой, но мы всегда рады тебя видеть. В смысле, мы хотим помочь тебе.

— Джи, вот стена, которую я имел в виду, — сказал Боб, оттаскивая Джерарда от Крейга. 

— Крейг, мне интересно, у тебя есть какие-либо вещи из этого списка? — Брайан подошёл к нему, демонстрируя приготовленный лист бумаги, который ему вручил Джерард. — Можешь показать мне свою кухню? 

Крейг кивнул, уводя Брайана обратно на лестницу, ведущую на чердак.

— Да, конечно. Всё, что вам нужно. Это так мило с вашей стороны. 

Майки закатил глаза в адрес Фрэнка, когда они ушли. 

— Этот парень слишком уж возбуждён. 

— Да? — Фрэнк широко улыбнулся. — Это прекрасно, Майки! Ты разве не думаешь, что это прекрасно? И все вы, парни, удивительны!

— Он энтузиаст! — произнёс Джерард, оборачиваясь. — Это круто. Так я чувствую себя не таким виноватым за то, что мы берём с него деньги. 

Боб склонился рядом с выступом, что походил на заштукатуренную дверь, на другой стороне чердака. Он уже прижался к ней ухом и простукивал стену, как давным-давно до этого делал отец Майки.

— Там определённо пусто. 

— Если мы разберём стену, разве призрак не вырвется наружу? — поинтересовался Фрэнк. 

— Я ничего не чувствую оттуда, — сказал Джерард, пожимая плечами. Он поднял глаза на Майки. — А ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Майки не мог понять, откуда он мог знать, но приложил руку к уху и постарался прислушаться. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме сухости в горле от пыли. 

— Нет, — после минуты молчания ответил он. — Я думаю, нет.

Боб подобрал свой топор — они вытащили его из дома той сумасшедшей женщины в Мэне, которая резвилась с суккубами, и это была, в действительности, любимая вещь Боба во всём мире — и натянул маску на рот и нос.

— Отойдите.

Они все ретировались в дальний угол чердака и наблюдали за тем, как Боб занёс топор за плечо.

Майки всегда волновался, когда Боб брался разрушать вещи подобным образом; он боялся, что что-нибудь может и в самом деле вылететь, но до сих пор этого не происходило, и этот раз не стал исключением. Всё происходило не так, как по телевизору: с визгом, гремя цепями и с лицами, застывшими в немом крике, проносящимися со свистом мимо Вас на скорости сто миль в час. Просто Боб, выбивающий всё дерьмо из гипса, от которого вздымалось облако пыли, а все остальные прокрадывались вперёд, чтобы заглянуть в зияющую дыру, что он пробивал, в которой проглядывалась крошечная изогнутая лестница, ведущая вниз в пустой тёмный дверной проём. И вдоль позвоночника Майки медленно ползло тревожное чувство и оплетало своими холодными веретенообразными пальцами его уши.

— Круто, — тихо произнёс Майки.

— Ага, — согласился Фрэнк. Он взглянул на Рэя. — Мы готовы?

— Может, всё-таки, я должен спуститься первым, — засомневался Боб, отодвигая ногой обломки. — Просто чтобы проверить.

— Просто чтобы проверить что? Будто бы мы не знаем, что внизу, — сказал Фрэнк.

— Мы только думаем, что знаем, — ответил Джерард. Он стоял на коленях на грязном полу, открывая сумку и выставляя необходимое вокруг себя: свечи, стеклянные бутылочки с маслом и с водой. Он поднял глаза на Майки. — Хорошо, когда Рэй вернётся, мне нужно, чтобы ты спустился и установил эти свечи на все поверхности, какие только найдёшь. Зажги их с помощью одной из всех, поднимись обратно и отведи меня вниз, к Фрэнку. И после остальные смогут последовать за мной.

— Включая меня? — сказал Крейг, внезапно появляясь вместе с Брайаном на верхних ступеньках другой лестницы. Он держал поднос с целой кучей всего на нём — Майки мог разглядеть стакан воды и половину кусочка хлеба на тарелке. — Или мне лучше уйти? Я не хочу вертеться под ногами.

Брайан кивнул.

— Думаю, ты можешь остаться. Это ведь твой дом. Верно, Отец? 

Джерард отвлечённо кивнул.

— Да, наверно, будет лучше, если ты останешься. И кстати, я могу стать довольно странным, так что будь готов.

— Хорошо, — закивал Крейг с энтузиазмом и поднёс Джерарду поднос. — Вот, здесь всё, что ты просил.

— Спасибо, — Джерард взял поднос и начал складывать все остальные необходимые вещи. — Отлично. Рэй, Фрэнк, как только вы будете готовы.

Майки подошёл к краю лестницы и наблюдал за тем, как Рэй вёл Фрэнка вниз. Фонарик Рэя отдавал дрожащие отблески на стены, и Майки мог разглядеть, как пальцы Фрэнка впивались в майку Рэя со спины.

— Майки, — тихо произнёс Брайан, слегка оттаскивая его в сторону. — Фрэнк сможет справиться с этим?

Майки пожал плечами.

— Он сказал, что да, разве нет?

— Верно, — ответил Брайан. — Но действительно ли это он имел в виду?

— Он спал в мотеле, — сказал ему Майки. — Думаю, с ним всё в порядке. 

Брайан выглядел взволнованным, изнутри закусывая губу и хмурясь, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Хорошо! — донёсся голос снизу.

Джерард вручил поднос Майки: он был тяжёлым, и Майки пришлось ступать очень аккуратно по пути вниз, чтобы не пролить неглубокую тарелку с водой. Пространство под лестницей было небольшим, но довольно чистым. Холодный воздух пробирал до костей, что было странно, потому что на чердаке было довольно тепло. Майки чувствовал восходящие мурашки, идущие по спирали позади шеи; он вздрогнул, а следом за ним и вода. 

Места было мало, но достаточно для того, чтобы Майки смог обойти Рэя и поставить поднос рядом с головой Фрэнка. Тот лежал на одном из их одеял из фургона: оно отчётливо пахло сигаретами, кофе и миллионом всяких трав, но Майки становилось лучше при мысли, что Фрэнк растянулся на нём, а не на холодной земле.

Глаза Фрэнка были прикрыты, а ступни были абсолютно обнажены, и он был окружён многочисленными кучками чего-то вроде высушенных цветочных лепестков, которые мать Майки любила раскладывать по дому, чтобы скрыть застоялый запах дыма. Рэй склонился за пределами сделанного ими круга, и, когда Майки поставил поднос, он достал из кармана коробок спичек и провёл одной по стороне коробки, так что она зажглась с треском и тихим-тихим «чирк».

— Люблю эту часть, — прошептал он и поднёс спичку к одной кучке, и на секунду она ярко вспыхнула, отбрасывая тепло на спокойное лицо Рэя.

Маленькие кучки цветочных сухих лепестков не соприкасались, но через секунду следующая зажглась сама собой, а за ней последовала ещё и ещё. Когда все кучки загорелись, огни, казалось, вытянулись в разные стороны, соединяясь друг с другом и вытягиваясь вверх, пока и вовсе перестали быть огнями, а остались лишь тонкие отблески света, идеальные золотые ореолы, трепетавшие в паре дюймов над полом. Это было чертовски круто. 

— Помни, нельзя нарушать круг, — сказал Рэй Фрэнку. — Джерард сможет пройти через него к тебе, но мы — нет, ладно?

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Постоянно держи руки и ноги внутри круга, — сказал он, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув.

Рэй поднял глаза на Майки. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

Майки зажёг одну из свечей и снова взобрался вверх по лестнице, одной рукой аккуратно прикрывая огонёк, чтобы защитить его от странных дуновений воздуха, что он чувствовал. Джерард стоял наверху, у подножия лестницы, с обмотанным вокруг шеи лиловым шарфом. Он называл его палантином. Он был гладким, шёлковым, а на каждом его конце был вышит крест. 

Джерард никогда не носил полное одеяние. У него оно было, и Майки видел его в нём не раз, когда он ещё работал в церкви, но, может, тринадцать слоёв вздымающихся юбок — не самая практичная вещь, чтобы надевать её в дороге. 

— Ребята, следуйте за Майки, — сказал он. — Склонитесь там, но оставьте мне место, чтобы пройти к Фрэнку.

Майки отвёл их вниз и подошёл, чтобы встать на колени недалеко от головы Фрэнка. Тот раскачивал обнажёнными ступнями из стороны в сторону и сгибал пальцы. Майки сконцентрировался на этом.

— Как долго они вообще длятся? — спросил Крейг. — Спиритические сеансы.

— Когда как, — прошептал в ответ Брайан. — Мы не всегда можем сказать сразу, но как только Фрэнк скажет, что всё началось, мы попытаемся провести его как можно быстрее.

Крейг кивнул.

— Почему так? Это опасно?

— Для тела плохо, когда сквозь него проходит так много энергии, — сказал ему Боб. — Хотя Фрэнк довольно живучий.

Лестница скрипнула, и Джерард появился в поле зрения. Он снова снял свой палантин; Майки мог различить его, торчащий из кармана.

— Мир вашему дому, — сказал он, когда добрался до конца лестницы. 

— И всем, кто в нём живёт, — прошептали все в ответ.

Джерард подошёл к подносу и поставил на него маленькую бутылочку. Он снова достал палантин из кармана, снова обмотал его вокруг шеи, а затем переступил через круг света, который сотворил Рэй. 

Он слегка вспыхнул, и Рэй метнул на Боба нервный взгляд, но ничего не произошло. Джерард склонился рядом с Фрэнком. Одной рукой он держал чётки; он поймал конец крестика между двух пальцев и протянул его Фрэнку, подкладывая свободную руку под его голову.

Фрэнк приподнялся достаточно, чтобы прижаться губами к кресту, затем распахнул глаза, когда Джерард устроил его обратно на пол.

— Это был не я, — сказал он. — Она здесь.

Джерард кивнул и взял другой пузырёк — со святой водой — с подноса. Свечение круга вспыхивало каждый раз, когда его руки пересекали его, но Джерард будто этого не замечал. Его лицо было умиротворённым и спокойным, ничего не выражающим, — таким, коим никогда не было в детстве.

Майки всё ещё не привык к этому. 

Джерард мимолётно одарил Фрэнка кроткой улыбкой, аккуратно проходясь по его волосам.

— Мы напишем методическое пособие, ладно? Если ты почувствуешь, что что-то не так или что ты не можешь больше этого терпеть, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал нам об этом сразу же. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Майки будет с тобой всё это время, — Джерард встал и начал мерить ногами маленькое пространство, окуная кончики пальцев в святую воду и сбрызгивая всё вокруг.

— Окропиши мя иссопом, и очищуся; омыеши мя, и паче снега убелюся. Помилуй мя, Боже, по велицей милости Твоей, и по множеству щедрот Твоих очисти беззаконие мое. Слава Отцу и Сыну и Святому Духу.

— И ныне, — ответил Майки с остальными парнями, — и присно, и во веки веков. Аминь.

— Окропиши мя иссопом, Боже, — повторил Джерард, сменяя направление, чтобы пересечь ширину комнаты, — и очищуся; омыеши мя, и паче снега убелюся.

Он вернулся к Фрэнку, опуская склянку со святой водой в карман.

— Люси? — аккуратно позвал он, беря руку Фрэнка. — Люси, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я выслушал твою исповедь?

— Она напугана, — резко ответил Фрэнк с закрытыми глазами. — Она не знает, где находится.

— Всё в порядке, Люси, — произнёс Джерард спокойным и ровным голосом, который он использовал только тогда, когда работал в первый раз, когда Майки услышал его, он был полностью сбит с толку. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Мне лишь нужно, чтобы ты шла на мой голос, можешь сделать это? 

Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул и снова дёрнулся на одеяле, и Майки увидел, как Рэй двинулся, чтобы остановить Боба, когда тот потянулся к нему.

— Не сломай круг, Фрэнк, — сказал он. — Попытайся лежать спокойно.

— Пытаюсь, — выдохнул Фрэнк, извиваясь на одном месте. — Блять, это так странно.

Джерард достал руку из-под головы Фрэнка и убрал потные волосы с лица. Он стал таким бледным, что шрамы у него на лбу стали выступать и были видны даже в тусклом свете свечей. 

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда, — сказал он. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

Фрэнк снова содрогнулся и ударился головой о землю так громко, что Майки сочувственно вздрогнул.

— Блять, — выдавил он, а затем, когда он заговорил вновь, несмотря на то, что это был его голос, он звучал совершенно иначе. — Кто ты? Что ты делаешь в моём доме?

— Моё имя Отец Уэй, — сказал Джерард, снова беря руку Фрэнка. — Я был призван выслушать твою исповедь. Ты была больна, Люси, ты помнишь?

И хотя Фрэнк никогда до этого не участвовал в спиритических сеансах, всегда, когда он подобным образом позволял чему-то проходить сквозь себя, худшим всегда было наблюдать за началом. Желания Фрэнка помогать было недостаточным: он сказал Майки, что не важно, как бы сильно он ни пытался расслабиться и просто разрешал этому произойти; в ту же минуту, когда он ощущал нечто такое, чего в нём быть не должно, он старался вытеснить это. Это всегда заканчивалось тем, что Фрэнк метался и говорил: «Я, блять, знаю, засранец» сквозь стиснутые зубы. И тогда Брайан неизбежно говорил: «Тебе нужно расслабиться». 

Майки больше не беспокоился. Было дерьмово видеть Фрэнка, когда ему было больно, но тот ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он лишь ожидал, пока Фрэнк вытеснит это из себя, пока, в конце концов, он не перестал двигаться и не успокоился, часто дыша и хмурясь, но в остальном с ним было всё в порядке.

После этого всё было почти хорошо. Майки не любил, когда Фрэнк говорил то, что, очевидно, не исходило от него, или было на него не похоже. Ему были не совсем понятны механизмы всего этого: он не знал, был ли Фрэнк всё ещё здесь, или он временно освободил помещение, или же он был просто спрятан в кладовой его души или где бы то ни было. Фрэнк впоследствии обычно говорил, что немногое из этого помнил, хотя пару раз говорил Майки некоторые вещи, когда других не было с ними. 

Майки никогда не сказал бы это Джерарду, но сама ритуальная часть процедуры была ужасно скучной. Майки не знал латыни, а то, что было на английском, было неинтересно. Это не было похоже на то, когда им приходилось петь для заклинаний Рэя, потому что после им, по крайней мере, было на что посмотреть: дым, огни и всякое такое. Слушать, как Фрэнк излагал грехи, которые вовсе и не были грехами — кажется, Люси корила себя за то, что однажды резко разговаривала с поваром — а затем, как они тысячу раз читали с Джерардом «Аве Мария», не было таким уж острым ощущением. Майки отказывался чувствовать вину за то, что позволил себе отвлечься.

По-настоящему он начал обращать внимание вновь, когда услышал, что Джерард закончил, и услышал «В полноте сердца и по великому милосердию Твоему», что ознаменовывало окончание обряда.

— Через Христа, Господа нашего, — завершил Джерард, и Майки наклонился вперёд, готовый напомнить Фрэнку, кем он был и что произошло, когда он придёт в себя. 

— Аминь, — прошептал он вместе со всеми, и огни вокруг Фрэнка ярко вспыхнули на секунду, а затем потухли, оставляя следы сажи на полу.

Джерард положил чётки и сел на корточки. Он дотронулся до щеки Фрэнка. 

— Фрэнк? Ты один здесь?

Фрэнк не открыл глаза. Он вообще ничего не сказал и даже не двинулся, что было странно, потому что обычно он врывался в своё тело, словно товарный поезд, размахивая вокруг конечностями и выплёвывая проклятия в воздух.

В этот раз он лежал абсолютно неподвижно. Он дышал: Майки мог разглядеть, как его грудь вздымается и опускается, но его лицо выглядело так, будто он спал, — полностью безмятежным. 

— Фрэнк? — снова произнёс Джерард, хмурясь. Он положил руки на плечи Фрэнка и слегка потряс его. — Фрэнк, давай, просыпайся уже. 

Фрэнк всё ещё не двигался. У Майки в животе было ужасающее чувство, холодящее и тошнотворное, словно он проглотил пинту ледяной воды. Он приложил руки к липкому лицу Фрэнка и к его шее и подтянул, чтобы уложить к Майки на колени. Под челюстью Фрэнка Майки чувствовал размеренный, как и всегда, пульс, отчего ему стало немного легче.

— Фрэнки, чувак, давай, всё закончилось. Фрэнк. Чувак, это уже не смешно, прекращай.

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Крэйг. — Что-то не так?

Джерард на секунду встретил взгляд Майки, выглядя таким же растерянным, каким чувствовал себя Майки. Он по-настоящему терпеть этого не мог. 

— Я не уверен. Рэй, у тебя нет с собой крушинницы? 

Рэй был уже здесь, открывая маленькую баночку и держа её у Фрэнка под носом, как с ароматными солями в старых фильмах. Запах был довольно резкий, чтобы заставить Майки закашляться и отвернуться, но Фрэнк даже не сдвинулся. 

— Ребята? — это был Брайан, нависающий над Майки. — Он в порядке?

— Фрэнк! — позвал Майки, слегка ударяя его по щеке и пытаясь дышать. — Джи, что мы делаем?

— Попробуем это, — Боб подошёл и взял стакан воды с подноса. Он выплеснул её на лицо Фрэнка одним быстрым движением, и Фрэнк неожиданно скривился, затем открыл глаза и начал кашлять.

— Что за херня, — прохрипел он, протирая глаза, и Майки пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не ударить в его глупое лицо за то, что он их так напугал. 

— Мудак, — вместо этого сказал он, чуть сильнее обнимая Фрэнка у себя на коленях. Он убрал волосы Фрэнка, чтобы прикрыть его лоб. — Что за хуйня?

Фрэнк чуть больше говорил, а затем попытался сесть. Майки подтолкнул, а Боб потянул его на себя, и им удалось усадить Фрэнка почти в вертикальное положение; на его лицо уже вернулись прежние цвета.

— Ты мудак, — заверил его Боб. — Ты нас ради удовольствия хотел напугать?

— Ты должен пересмотреть определение удовольствия, чувак, — ответил Фрэнк, упираясь локтями в колени. Он опустил голову и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Его футболка сзади полностью промокла от пота.

— Блять. Просто для справки: да, это не самое любимое занятие, которым я когда-либо занимался. 

— Я говорил тебе, — сказал Рэй, качая головой и закрывая баночку с крушинницей. — Я сказал, ты не был готов, а ты всё твердил: «Нет-нет, я смогу, я убер-честный человек».

Фрэнк рассмеялся в собственные колени.

— Торо, я даже не знаю, что это.

Майки попытался поймать взгляд Джерарда, но он не поднимал глаз; он бережно сматывал свои чётки и укладывал их обратно.

Из-за угла разразился Крейг:

— Это было восхитительно! Весь этот спиритический сеанс? Все молитвы? Это было восхитительно! На самом деле чувствуется, что её нет! 

Боб поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Фрэнку, утягивая его, чтобы он встал.

— Я волновался. В это раз ты даже не попытался врезать кому-нибудь в лицо.

— Ага, я просто про, — простонал Фрэнк, сцепляя руки и потягиваясь. Он кивнул на Джерарда и Рэя. — Больше всего я попросту лежал здесь, чувак, вот этих парней ты должен благодарить.

— Но я благодарю! — Крейг спустился к ним и начал пожимать всем им руки, улыбаясь своей устрашающей широкой улыбкой на всё лицо. — Я вас всех благодарю! Серьёзно, восхитительно, восхитительно. Спасибо вам огромное!

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Джерард улыбнулся, стягивая палантин с шеи и складывая его кроткими нервными движениями рук. — В действительности, это удовольствие для нас.

— Говори за себя, — поправил его Фрэнк. 

— Я никогда прежде не видел чего-то подобного! — Крейг восторгался Рэем. — Как ты понял, что можешь этим заниматься? Ты тренировался? Ты состоишь в шабаше ведьм?

— Эм, — блестяще ответил Рэй, а затем Брайан вступил в игру, просовываясь между Рэем и Крейгом и отводя последнего по направлению к лестнице. 

— Я так счастлив, что мы смогли помочь Вам, — спокойно сказал он, отступая на шаг, чтобы Крейг мог пройти первым. — Надеюсь, Вы вспомните о нас, если в будущем Вам придётся столкнуться с проблемой похожей природы. 

Майки наблюдал, как они взбирались по лестнице, а затем вскинул бровь на Фрэнка.

— Если бы у Брайана была суперсила...

Фрэнк рассмеялся, вращая шеей.

— Да?

*

— Думаю, сегодня всё прошло гладко, — сказал Боб, барабаня пальцами по рулю, пока они ждали смены цвета на светофоре. — В смысле, кроме маленькой драматичной загвоздки с Фрэнком в конце. Куда меньше взрывов и крови, чем обычно.

Джерард согласно промычал что-то, смотря в окно.

— Я думал, это было довольно рутинно.

— Ты думаешь, что мы лучше справляемся или что это было просто? — вставил Рэй.

— Думаю, деньги — отличная мотивация, — счастливо произнёс Брайан с переднего сиденья.

Джерард издал несчастный звук.

— Нашей мотивацией должна служить помощь людям. 

Брайан обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Отец, какое у нас было соглашение?

— Ты считаешь деньги, а я отвечаю за души, — наизусть с чувством исполненного долга повторил Джерард. — Просто дело в том...

— Ты неправильно об этом думаешь, — перебил его Майки, пока Джерард не утомил всех до смерти. — На самом деле, мы помогали Люси, а не Крейгу, а она не может заплатить нам.

— Да, Крейг вроде как сделал благотворительное пожертвование от её имени, — согласился Фрэнк. 

Джерард закусил губу, обдумывая сказанное.

— Наверно.

Майки ждал, пока остальные парни начнут обсуждать, сколько они могут позволить себе потратить на еду, а сколько отложить в запас, а затем наклонился к Фрэнку как можно ниже.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он. — В конце? 

— Ничего, — увильнул Фрэнк, но Майки продолжал смотреть на него, пока тот не вздохнул и не закатил глаза. — Это... Я не знаю, Майки. Просто было тихо. Умиротворённо. 

Умиротворённо, снова. Пока у него не появилось стигмат, Фрэнк никогда в жизни не хотел быть умиротворённым, Майки был практически уверен в этом.

— Умиротворённо, хах. 

— Умиротворённо, — спокойно повторил Фрэнк. Майки ещё недолго смотрел на него, и на лице того появилось раздражённое выражение, и он сказал: — Я всё ещё здесь, Майки, прекрати меня выбешивать.

— Я и не выбешиваю, — ответил Майки, но перестал смотреть на него. На улице было жарко и темно, мимо проносились машины, и Майки слышал где-то кричащую сирену. Он прижал ногу к ноге Фрэнка. И тот сделал то же самое.

*

Майки проснулся посреди ночи. Медленно, не внезапно, так что у него не было этого тошнотворного чувства, которое обычно появлялось после сна, поэтому он просто постепенно приходил в сознание, что было лучшим вариантом. Только его раздражало то, что ему нужно было в туалет.

Ему было невообразимо удобно, даже несмотря на то, что сзади в его бёдра упирались ноги Фрэнка, и он ещё долго лежал на месте, наслаждаясь теплом, настоящей кроватью и спокойным, тихим и сонным лицом Джерарда на подушке рядом. 

В конце концов, мочевой пузырь победил желание лежать смирно и не двигаться, поэтому он начал сползать с кровати, потому что спать среди шести парней на одной кровати однозначно было не так уж удобно.

Он думал, что случайно задел Джерарда локтём в живот, и услышал, как повернулся Боб, бормоча что-то во сне, а затем соскользнул с кровати и около минуты сидел на ковре, потирая глаза и пытаясь убедить ноги двигаться. 

Выключатель света был не там, где запомнил его расположение Майки, так что ему пришлось передвигаться в темноте, и он медленным шагом двинулся в спальню. Фрэнк и Джерард — оба перекатились на место Майки. Голова Фрэнка лежала на руке Джерарда, другая его рука была перекинута через него, а сам он уткнулся в изгиб его шеи.

Что ж, подумал Майки, дерьмо.

Он неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу у подножия кровати, пытаясь решить, что делать. Он мог попытаться залезть обратно между ними, но не хотел объяснять им этого, если они проснутся.

— Майки? — Рэй слегка приподнял голову, всматриваясь во мрак комнаты. — Ты же не серьёзно?

— Фрэнк на моём месте, — сказал ему Майки. 

— Оу, — сказал Рэй, зевая. Он отодвинулся назад, отчего Джерард отполз от него чуть ближе к Фрэнку, и вытянул руки. — Иди сюда, здесь есть место. 

Майки подошёл и позволил Рэю утянуть его на край кровати. Было ощущение, что он упадёт, если повернётся или даже слишком глубоко вдохнёт, но Рэй обхватил его руками и обвил ногой его лодыжки, и было уже лучше, словно его держал полноценный ремень безопасности.

— Спокойной ночи, Майки, — тихо произнёс он, слегка сжимая его.

— Спокойной, — ответил он и прикрыл глаза.

*

На следующий день они неслись по шоссе, когда фургон начал издавать неприятные звуки.

— Да ради любви к Богу, — пожаловался Боб. Он тыкнул в спидометр, а затем вздохнул и заявил: — Впереди придорожное кафе. Нам придётся остановиться.

— Но мы так хорошо проводили время, — возразил Брайан. — Мы не можем проехать ещё несколько миль?

Боб пожал плечами.

— Можем попробовать, но я не буду отчищать обугленные остатки с шоссе, когда фургон взорвётся, ладно?

Брайан вздохнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

Майки про себя радовался. Они сидели в фургоне часы напролёт, и у него болели ноги от того, что были сложены всё это время, да и Майки любил придорожные кафе. Там всегда были интересные люди и компьютерные игры. 

— Компьютерные игры, — сказал Фрэнк ему на ухо, и Майки широко ему улыбнулся. 

Как только они припарковались, то сходили в туалет, и, когда уговорили Брайана отпустить их в «Smoothie Hut»[1], Майки рванул к автоматам с компьютерными играми. Он так скучал по видеоиграм, это было даже несмешно. Было так здорово бездумно убивать пиксельных человечков и монстров, плюс ко всему, это было нормально. Майки никогда не думал о себе как о человеке, который был бы предан идее нормальности, но можно было тянуться к этому, когда твоя жизнь была одной вырезанной сценой из Изгоняющего дьявола[2].

Он был так близок к следующему уровню, когда из-за плеча послышался голос. 

— Используй турбо-силу, — Майки испугался и уже было хотел замереть, когда человечек в его игре врезался в стену, а затем его съел дракон.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Майки. Дракон взмахнул крыльями и выдохнул победную струю огня в воздух, которая положила начало гигантским языкам пламени, в которых вырисовывалось «ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА». 

Майки вздохнул, схватил смузи с автомата и обернулся. 

Перед ним стоял Пит Вентц и потягивал свой смузи через трубочку. На нём была толстовка, капюшон был накинут на голову, а с кончика носа свисали огромные солнечные очки. Он всматривался в Майки поверх них. Он был действительно невысоким.

— Прости, — сказал Пит Вентц. 

— Ты Пит Вентц, — произнёс Майки, даже несмотря на то, что тот, очевидно, знал об этом. 

Пит мрачно кивнул.

— Ну да.

Какое-то время они рассматривали друг друга, потягивая свои напитки.

— Ты тоже можешь представиться, — в конце концов сказал Пит Вентц. — Так мы хотя бы дальше продвинемся. 

— Майки Уэй, — ответил он. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Майки Уэй, — сказал Пит, улыбаясь такой широкой улыбкой, что она занимала пол-лица и большую часть помещения, в котором они находились. 

Майки улыбнулся Питу в ответ. Он заранее знал, что улыбка была не такой впечатляющей, но, в любом случае, Пит выглядел удовлетворённым. 

— Спорю, ты говоришь это всем незнакомцам на остановках.

Пит рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он полез в карман и достал несколько монет. 

— Хочешь сыграть снова?

Майки обернулся. Он заметил Боба и Брайана, которые серьёзно что-то обсуждали, склонившись над картой. Рэй пытался выиграть что-то у алчного автомата, а Фрэнк сидел рядом с ним на полу, царапая что-то в своём журнале. Джерард снял крышку со своего стакана и уставился в его содержимое, будто в нём содержались ответы к жизни Вселенной и всё такое. Пока Майки наблюдал за ним, он взболтал смузи соломинкой, вскинул брови, а затем нахмурился.

Пит помахал рукой под носом у Майки. 

— Давай же, здесь можно играть вдвоём, — сказал он. — Я чувствую себя виноватым из-за того, что ты умер. До двух побед?

С Питом было довольно весело играть в видеоигры. Он был не так уж хорош, но реабилитировался, выкрикивая уморительнейшие вещи, когда умер.

— Ты должен был использовать свою турбо-силу, — сказал Майки самодовольно ближе к концу второй игры, а затем нокаутировал Пита, разрезав его игрока пополам.

— Блять! — рассмеялся Пит, вскидывая руки в воздух. — Я преклоняюсь перед твоими навыками высочайшего уровня в борьбе со злом, друг мой.

Майки махнул рукой. 

— Ты не должен огорчаться из-за этого. Я вроде как профессионал.

До того как Пит успел что-либо сказать, Фрэнк потянул Майки за рукав.

— Хэй, — сказал он, с любопытством поглядывая на Пита. — Чувак, мы должны ехать.

— Окей, — ответил Майки. Он повернулся к Питу. — Кажется, мне пора идти.

Улыбка Пита слегка потускнела, но он кивнул.

— Да, конечно.

— Хорошо, — внезапно у Майки появилась эта странная потребность спросить Пита, всё ли у него в порядке. Или рассказать ему о том, что он почувствовал, когда увидел группу по телевизору, но что бы он сказал? «Не было ли у тебя в последнее время опыта с паранормальными религиозными феноменами?» Пит подумал бы, что он лишь сумасшедший фанат или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Ну, приятно было надрать тебе задницу, — в конце концов сказал Майки.

— Удовольствие всё было моё, — рассмеялся Пит, отступая назад. А затем, когда Майки повернулся, чтобы уйти, он снова сделал резкий шаг вперёд, а у него на лице было написано удивление, словно он не знал, что собирался это сделать. — Эм. 

Майки обменялся взглядами с Фрэнком.

— Пит?

Тот вздохнул, поколебался, а затем покачал головой.

— Ничего, чувак. Забудь. 

— Ладно, — Майки подождал ещё секунду, а затем протянул руку, чтобы пожать руку Пита. В последнюю минуту он подумал, что лучше, наверно, было бы сделать что-нибудь крутое, типа удариться кулаками, но всё закончилось скомканным рукопожатием. 

Фрэнк фыркнул, но Питу, кажется, было всё равно. Он лишь обхватил всей своей рукой ладонь Майки и дважды пожал её.

— Я... — начал говорить Майки, и затем отшатнулся назад и вписался во Фрэнка. Волна нехорошего предчувствия прошлась сквозь него так же неожиданно, как и тогда перед телевизором, но в десять раз сильнее. Ощущение удваивалось непреодолимым порывом сделать хоть что-нибудь, и Майки показалось, что он увидел ответную панику в глазах Пита до того, как он высвободил руку Фрэнка.

— Майки? — Фрэнк всматривался в глаза Майки, взволнованно сдвинув брови. — Что? 

— Не знаю, — Майки взглянул на Пита, который смотрел на него по-настоящему странно. Майки пытался придумать, что сказать, чтобы не выглядеть таким уж фриком, но на ум ничего не приходило. 

Прямо после этого здоровый парень подошёл к Питу сзади и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Пит, — медленно проговорил он. — Мы договорились, что на остановках ты больше не будешь что делать?

— Уходить и говорить с незнакомцами, — сказал Пит таким голосом, будто повторил это предложение кучу раз. — Но, Чарли, я не...

— Время возвращаться в автобус, — перебил его Чарли. Он бросил взгляд на Майки с Фрэнком. — Извините, ребята, но время никого не ждёт, даже этого паренька. 

— Без проблем, — сказал Фрэнк, приветствуя Чарли.

— Ага, — медленно произнёс Пит. — Кажется, мне пора идти. Было действительно приятно пообщаться с тобой, Майки Уэй. 

— И мне, — еле слышно ответил Майки. Чарли увёл Пита, увлекая его вперёд, даже когда Пит начал спотыкаться о собственные ноги, потому что повернул шею, чтобы на прощание взглянуть на них.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Майки Фрэнку. — Теперь он думает, что я чудак.

Фрэнк положил руки Майки на плечи и развернул его к себе лицом, а после повёл его к выходу.

— Майки, ты и так чудак. А теперь расскажи, что это за херня только что случилась. Я сразу вижу судьбоносные рукопожатия, чувак. Я был там.

На пути обратно к фургону Майки изложил всё произошедшее Фрэнку, а после снова рассказал всё парням, которые стояли вокруг Боба, который хмурился над мотором.

— У тебя было видение в комнате мотеля, а ты даже не подумал сказать ни одному из нас? — Джерард покачал головой и прикурил сигарету. — Майки, я возмущён. 

— Это было не видение, — ответил Майки, закатывая глаза. — Просто плохое ощущение. 

— Но у тебя было плохое ощущение, когда Пит пожал тебе руку? — Брайан сидел на водительском месте в фургоне, высунувшись из окна. — Поправь меня, если я не прав, но разве у Фрэнка не было хорошего ощущения, когда рукопожатие Святого Отца оказалось довольно важным, блять, делом?

— Окей, — сказал Боб из-под капюшона. Брайан сел обратно на водительское место и повернул ключ зажигания. Ничего не произошло. — Дерьмо, — послышалось со стороны Боба.

— Смотри, сейчас это уже в любом случае неважно, — сказал Майки. — Он отправился дальше в тур или куда там, а нам нужно добраться до Чикаго.

— Попробуй сейчас, — произнёс Боб. Брайан послушался. И снова ничего не случилось. — Ёбаный в рот, — выругался Боб.

— Они все разве не родом из Чикаго? — спросил Рэй, кивая в сторону выстроенных в линию автобусов на другой стороне стоянки. — Я имею в виду, Fall Out Boy.

Фрэнк указал на Рэя.

— А чувак-то прав.

Джерард выглядел впечатлённым.

— Откуда ты вообще об этом узнал?

На лице Рэя было написано смущение.

— Не знаю. Наверно, оттуда же, откуда я знаю, что Бритни Спирс из Луизианы.

— Мы начали смотреть MTV до того, как встретили тебя, — сказал Фрэнк. — Тогда мы ещё жили в реальном мире.

Джерард закатил глаза. Фрэнк выдохнул дым ему в лицо и ухмыльнулся.

— Брайан, а сейчас, — сказал Боб. Брайан повернул ключ. Ничего не произошло. — Ёбаный нахуй, блять, — разразился Боб, выпрямился и отошёл на несколько шагов. Он заложил руки за голову и медленно выдохнул — привычка, которую он перенял у Джерарда. Он посмотрел на Рэя. — Не думаю, что у тебя в рукаве найдётся парочка автомобильных заклинаний.

— Не совсем, — Рэй покачал головой. — Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал?

Боб вскинул руки в знак капитуляции.

— Да пожалуйста, вперёд.

Фрэнк повернулся к Джерарду. 

— Что конкретно тебе сказал кардинал о том, что происходит в Чикаго?

— Он рассказал не так много, — Джерард достал свой блокнот с единорогом — на самом деле, это был блокнот Майки, но сейчас он уже знал, что никогда не получит его обратно, — из кармана и пролистал его. — Выброс тёмной энергии, дестабилизация баланса, своеобразное истощение положительной энергии.

— Вау, — произнёс Фрэнк. — Конкретизация — не самая сильная сторона кардинала.

Джерард взглянул на Майки.

— Думаешь, этот паренёк, Пит, связан с этим?

Майки задумался о том, как Пит, кажется, пытался сказать ему что-то, о тревоге, которую он почувствовал, дотронувшись до Пита.

— Может быть, — ответил Майки. — Но, кстати, он не излучал отрицательной энергии.

— Ладно, — крикнул Рэй Брайану. — Попробуй теперь.

Брайан повернул ключ, и мотор взорвался. Что ж, Майки думал, что это был мотор. Что бы это ни было, взрыв был чертовски громким; по округе разлетелся чёрный смог, а в воздухе парили кусочки фургона. Взрыв был настолько сильным, что сбил Рэя с ног, и он пропахал вдоль стоянки, пока не затормозил на пятачке кустарникового травяного ограждения.

— Торо! — Боб подбежал к Рэю и склонился над ним; Майки последовал за ним. — Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, — небрежно бросил Рэй. Он не выглядел на «в порядке». Всё его лицо было чёрным, а волосы торчали во все стороны, будто у сумасшедшего учёного из фильма, который только что взорвал лабораторию. — Брайан.

— Он в порядке! — крикнул Джерард, помогая Брайану выбраться из фургона. Он слегка пошатнулся, и Фрэнк положил ему руки на плечи, чтобы привести его в равновесие.

Рэй застонал и позволил Майки притянуть его в сидячее положение.

— Я не знал, что такое произойдёт.

— Думаю, никто из нас не предполагал, — Брайан хлопал по карманам и перестал этим заниматься, когда Фрэнк вручил ему одну из своих сигарет. — Вся эта херня, которая сейчас разлеталась по округе, важная, да?

— Не такая важная, как вы, ребята, — сказал Джерард с беспокойством. — Ты уверен, что не ранен?

Рэй отмахнулся от него и слегка неуверенно поднялся на ноги.

— Я в порядке. Чего мы, кстати, не можем сказать о фургоне.

Боб опасливо вернулся к фургону и, надев капюшон, прокрался сквозь дым угольного цвета.

— Действительно.

Некоторое время они стояли и пялились на фургон, будто он мог волшебным образом починиться сам, если бы они подождали достаточно долго и не делали бы резких движений. В конце концов, Джерард — потому что Джерард всегда был первым, кто нарушал тишину, — сказал:

— Ты думаешь, он довезёт нас до Чикаго?

Брайан пялился на него с секунду, а затем осторожно произнёс:

— Нет, Святой Отец. Не довезёт.

— Мы можем поехать на автобусе, — предложил Фрэнк, — или на поезде.

— Со всеми нашими вещами? — Боб скривился. — Что насчёт всех книг Джерарда и всего остального?

— Мне нужны мои книги, — тут же отозвался Джерард.

— Ребята, — сказал Брайан. — Вне зависимости от нашего багажа мы не можем позволить себе шесть билетов до Чикаго, купленных в последний момент. Только если мы не столкнёмся с очередным миллиардером с призраками за пазухой по пути на автовокзал.

Рэй порылся в багажнике фургона и вернулся уже с куда более чистым лицом и плотно сжатыми в руке влажными детскими салфетками.

— Что, если мы будем путешествовать автостопом? — предложил он, вытирая шею. — Люди должны ведь остановиться при виде священника, да?

—Ага, все эти люди с пустыми минивенами, прочёсывающие шоссе в поисках севшего на мель священника и его друзей, определённо, — Джерард затушил сигарету, притоптав её ботинком, а после взглянул на небо, прищуриваясь. — Ты не упростил задачу, знаешь об этом?

— Кроме того, — вставил Фрэнк, — так и начинаются фильмы ужасов. Автостопщик всегда оказывается мёртвым. Или по-настоящему искалеченным.

Майки отогнал от себя картину, как их преследуют фермеры-мутанты.

— Джи, а что, если ты поедешь на автобусе, а мы догоним тебя, когда сможем?

— Нахуй это, — сказал Фрэнк, хмурясь. — Вся причина, по которой мы приняли эту работу от Крейга, заключается в возможности оставаться всем вместе.

Джерард потёр лицо руками, вздыхая.

— Ты прав, Фрэнк, но у нас может и не быть выбора. Мне нужно добраться до Чикаго.

— Мы едем в Чикаго.

Майки обернулся, и позади него снова стоял Пит Вентц. В этот раз он был с маленьким парнем в кепке-бейсболке, которую Майки узнал из их клипа.

— Привет, — сказал Майки.

— Привет! — Пит осветил его ещё одной широченной улыбкой. — Мы слышали, ваш фургон взорвался! Я заставил Патрика пойти со мной на случай, если бы все тут были мёртвыми.

Патрик улыбнулся в раздражённой манере.

— И мы рады, что вы живы, — добавил он.

— Это Майки, — сказал Пит Патрику, делая пару шагов вперёд и беря руку Майки, чтобы вложить её в ладонь Патрика, и пожал их.

Майки подготовился на случай, если на него снова накатит волна нехорошего ощущения, но в этот раз этого не случилось.

— Привет, — сказал он Патрику.

Патрик выдал «Привет» и стал с любопытством разглядывать остальных парней.

— Оу, — произнёс Майки. — Точно. Эм, это мой брат, Джерард.

— Мне нравится твой прикид, — тут же сказал ему Пит.

Джерард опустил на себя взгляд.

— Эм. Спасибо.

— Это для ваших выступлений? — продолжил Пит, отпуская Патрика и Майки и засовывая руки в карманы. — Могу я дать тебе один совет? Ты действительно не должен постоянно носить свою сценическую одежду. Ну, в смысле, отделяй немного свою личность. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Джерард кинул на Майки взгляд, полный паники, но Пит уже переместился к Брайану.

— Менеджер, верно? Ага, знаю-знаю. У тебя этот сердитый взгляд.

— Вы действительно слышали взрыв оттуда? — вставил Боб.

— Да, видели, там вроде как даже было грибовидное облако, — сказал Патрик, вскидывая руки в воздухе, чтобы продемонстрировать произошедшее. — Я ничего не знаю о машинах, но, должно быть, вы сделали с ней нечто действительно впечатляющее.

Боб бросил косой взгляд на Рэя, который, в свою очередь, виновато отвёл взгляд.

— Я просто пытался помочь.

Пит подошёл к фургону и начал увлечённо его рассматривать.

— Чувак, я помню наши дни в фургоне. Знаешь, что? Когда вы перейдёте на автобус, вы будете скучать по старому доброму фургону. В том плане, что скучать, конечно, будете, но никогда не захотите проехаться на нём вновь. У вас, ребята, даже нет прицепа, вы там, наверно, вдвое складываетесь рядом с инструментами... — он умолк, заглядывая в открытые двери машины. — Только у вас нет инструментов. У вас лишь куча книг, оружия и всякой фигни, — Пит попятился и вскинул брови, посмотрев на Майки. — Либо это самый странный в мире мерч, либо вы, ребята, не группа.

Патрик подошёл и заглянул через плечо Майки. Он заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

— Почему у вас оружие и вся эта херня?

— Я коллекционер, — поспешно выпалил Боб.

— Я тоже, — воскликнул Патрик, — но не топоров.

Пит открыл одну из сумок с принадлежностями Рэя и влез в неё.

— Что в баночках? — поинтересовался Пит. Он взял одну и собирался было открыть её, ошеломлённо отступив, когда Рэй подбежал и выхватил банку у него из рук.

— Прости, — сказал Рэй, аккуратно поставив баночку в сумку, которую открыл Пит. — Это просто, эм... Я делаю органические средства для волос? И некоторые травы ужасно чувствительны к кислороду. Конкретно эта ещё не готова.

— Конечно, — легко ответил Пит, кивнув.

Майки метнул Джерарду взгляд, означающий «Рэй Торо — выдумщик», а тот в ответ кинул нечто вроде «У этого паренька вообще нет никаких манер». Майки вновь ответил одними глазами: «Он рок-звезда, оставь его».

— Прекратите, — насупившись и размахивая руками перед лицом Майки, выпалил Фрэнк. — Используйте слова.

— Ты же не против, когда мы с тобой обмениваемся взглядами, — начал Майки, но отвлёкся на громкий смешок Пита, который походил на смех какого-то героя мультфильма. Это было восхитительно.

— Знаю, — говорил Пит Рэю, — я им это и говорю. Но фанаты любят его бейсболку, что я ещё могу сказать?

Патрик демонстративно закатил глаза, стоя рядом с ним.

— Думаю, между тобой, Джо и Энди, мы справляемся с укладкой волос.

— Ну так, в любом случае, зачем вам нужно добраться до Чикаго? — спросил Пит с любопытством. — Я пытаюсь придумать причину, по которой кучка парней наряжалась бы священниками и разъезжала бы по стране на фургоне, кроме как «они группа», но буду с вами честен: ничего не приходит на ум.

— Только Джи одет как священник, — сказал Фрэнк. — Потому что он священник.

Пит уставился глазами по пять копеек на Джерарда.

— Ох, нихуя себе, правда?

Джерард кивнул.

— Правда.

— А что насчёт остальных? — поинтересовался Патрик.

— Я пирсер, — добровольно отозвался Фрэнк, а затем указал на Боба. — А Боб татуировщик.

Патрик выжидающе сверлил взглядом Брайана, и тот сказал:

— Я всё ещё их менеджер.

— Хах, — произнёс Пит. Он перевёл взгляд на Майки. — Что насчёт тебя, Майки Уэй?

Майки не знал, что сказать. Он не хотел врать и отвечать «секретарь», потому что это уже не было правдой да и едва ли тянуло на истину, когда они все работали в магазине. А ещё это звучало совершенно отстойно.

От ответа его, в любом случае, спас Фрэнк, который вставил:

— Поддержание связей с клиентами.

Пит и Патрик всё ещё выжидающе глядели на него, поэтому Майки добавил: 

— Мы группа... путешествующих... персональных... специалистов по уходу за собой. Кажется, так.

Патрик взглянул на Джерарда.

— И их священник.

— Мы глубоковерующие, — пробормотал Рэй.

— Так, вы, ребята, хотите, чтобы мы вас подбросили? — спросил Пит как раз в тот момент, когда позади него возник Чарли; выглядел он слегка безумным, судя по глазам. — Чарли, мы можем подвезти этих ребят?

Чарли вздохнул.

— Пит, — произнёс он страдальческим голосом.

— Это не как в прошлый раз, — настойчиво произнёс Пит. — Смотри, этот парень — священник. Он не собирается подсыпать рогипнол[3] Патрику. Так ведь? — воззвал он к ним.

— Не планировали такого, — ответил Боб.

— Пит, может, это не... — сказал Патрик, но затем Пит вцепился в его руку и наклонился к нему, быстро нашёптывая что-то ему на ухо. Майки не мог разобрать, что он говорил, но Патрик нахмурился, метнул в сторону Майки быстрый внимательный взгляд, затем коснулся плеча Пита и повернулся к Чарли. — Мы можем немного сместить ребят, верно? У нас ведь есть свободные кровати.

— Я должен уточнить у Дэна, — засомневался Чарли, беспокойно оглядываясь на автобусы.

— Чарли, это да, — Пит широко улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь это, и я знаю.

— Будто бы ты нанял того, кто смог бы тебе отказать, — сухо произнёс Патрик.

— Я нанял тебя, — сказал Пит, пританцовывая в пределах недосягаемости, когда Патрик с размаху отправил руки на его плечи. — Давайте, ребята, вы готовы к этому?

Джерард посмотрел на Майки, и тот изо всех сил подумал: «Он наш парень» — и, когда Джерард развернулся и перевёл взгляд на Брайана, расслабился:

— Сколько вам до Чикаго? — спросил Брайан Чарли.

— Меньше недели, — ответил он.

Боб кивнул Брайану.

— Мы бы доехали не намного быстрее, отправившись самоходом.

Джерард обеспокоенно теребил в руках свои солнцезащитные очки.

— Это так мило с вашей стороны. Вы уверены, что с этим нет никаких проблем?

— Ты шутишь? — Пит взобрался в фургон и вытащил одну из сумок Рэя, которая была практически с него размером. Он слегка пошатнулся под тяжестью содержимого, перекидывая ремень через плечо. — Вы нам одолжение сделали, чувак, мы можем по полной вас использовать.

— Мы вроде как можем отработать проезд, — сказал Фрэнк Джерарду. — Я могу прокалывать что-нибудь. Не соски.

Пит с энтузиазмом закивал.

— Да ладно, всегда есть кто-то, кому нужна татуировка или глупая причёска. Это будет восхитительно. Так ведь, Патрик?

Тот в ответ сказал уверенное «Да», скорее смотря на Чарли, чем на Пита.

Чарли вскинул руки вверх.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Но если Дэн начнёт кидать мне предъявы, я скажу, что это была твоя ошибка.

Они оттащили фургон через всю парковку к автобусам — что ж, все остальные толкали — Майки управлял, а Пит вскарабкался на пассажирское сиденье.

— Я буду навигатором, — сказал он, забирая ноги под себя и усаживаясь на них. Он указал на автобусы. — Нам сюда.

Они загрузили всё тяжёлое в отделение багажа, пока Чарли поднялся на борт и занялся тем, что было необходимо, чтобы разбудить неровную линию сонных парней, сжимающих сумки и одеяла, и отправить их вниз по лестнице к другому автобусу.

— Дэнни, убедись, что ты поедешь на автобусе Патрика и Энди, — крикнул Пит, и невысокий паренёк с ярко-красным рюкзаком поднял руку в знак того, что понял его. — Я не хочу иметь дело с твоей очередной аллергической реакцией на Хемми. Это дерьмо просто фильм ужасов какой-то.

— Кто такой Хемми? — спросил его Майки.

— Моя собака. Он прекрасный пёс.

Фрэнк вскинул голову, словно удивившись.

— У тебя есть собака? Здесь? В туре?

— Ага, — Пит просиял. — Ты собачник?

— Скорее бессобачник, да, — задумчиво произнёс Фрэнк, но затем их перебил вошедший темноволосый паренёк.

— Йоу, Пит, до меня дошла информация, что ты поселил нас со священником. Чудаковатые дети тебя больше не удовлетворяют?

Пит сказал:

— Привет, Кортез, — а затем повернулся к Джерарду и произнёс: — Это Мэтт Кортез. Он гитарный техник, который перестанет говорить всякие непотребные вещи, которые выставляют меня Похитителем Детей перед вами, если он не хочет остаться без работы.

Кортез даже не выглядел провинившимся — лишь ухмыльнулся и отмахнулся от него.

— Мне нужно возвращаться в свой автобус, — сказал Пит. — Кортез, не хочешь показать здесь всё этим ребятам?

— Будет сделано, — отозвался тот.

Автобус внутри выглядел точно так же, как Майки и видел в «Дневниках» по MTV, что было одновременно и странно, и прекрасно. Водителем оказался здоровяк в шляпе по имени Дейв, который начал ворчать на них, когда Кортез показал на него, а после им всем пришлось читать список правил, который был прикреплен к холодильнику, и только после всего этого Кортез смог показать им всё остальное.

— А это койки, — сказал он тихим голосом, проводя их вдоль прохода. — Они маленькие, но, должно быть, они покажутся вам раем на Земле по сравнению с вашим фургоном, да?

Фрэнк уставился на одну из кроватей, проводя пальцами по краю занавески. Он повернулся к Кортезу и трепетно произнёс:

— И у каждого будет своя койка?

Кортез улыбнулся Фрэнку — это была действительно необычная улыбка, подумал Майки, но Фрэнк был слишком увлечён разглядыванием кровати, чтобы заметить её.

— Считайте, что вам повезло.

— Спасибо тебе, Господи, — с облегчением ответил Боб.

— Аминь этому, — согласился Брайан.

*

Было грустно расставаться с фургоном. Джерард позвонил кому-то из Доброй Воли, чтобы они приехали и забрали его, чтобы он не был вот так брошен на произвол судьбы и его не растащили по кусочкам дети и мусорщики, которые и понятия бы не имели, сколько он значил для них и сколько повидала эта развалюха. Но всё же Рэй сделал миллион фотографий фургона. Боб практически обнял его, и Майки наблюдал, как он становится всё меньше и меньше в окне автобуса, пока они не выехали на шоссе и его больше не было видно.

Было так странно иметь возможность вытянуть конечности и, вроде как, встать и пройтись. Кортез и Чарли упали на свои кровати практически сразу же, как отъехал автобус, поэтому, спрятав свои вещи, Майки направился в огромную зону отдыха в передней части автобуса вместе с остальными парнями. 

Фрэнк свернулся на краю одного из диванов с книгой в руках; он с трудом осиливал один из неинтересных религиозных томов Джерарда и сменял главы одну за другой с его миллион раз прочитанным Гарри Поттером. 

Майки скользнул на другой диван, где сидел Джерард. Он поднял на него глаза и сказал:

— О, хей, не было больше никаких видений, о которых ты решил мне не говорить?

Майки закатил глаза. 

— Не выёбывайся, Джи. Я сказал тебе, там не было ничего особенного. Сейчас мы здесь, не так ли?

— Так, — согласился Джерард. Он понизил голос и прошептал: — Кажется, ты действительно нравишься Питу. Может, ты мог бы убедить его довериться тебе, ну, знаешь? Рассказать тебе, если что-то странное происходит с ним.

— Мне не по себе от этого, — откликнулся Майки, потому что Пит был супермилым по отношению к ним, и Майки чувствовал себя мудаком, потому что тайно полагал, что тот был замешан в какой-то тёмной магии или в чём бы то ни было.

— Знаю, — сочувствующе сказал Джерард. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты врал ему. Это тяжело, и мы вроде как должны быть непредвзятыми, но у меня ощущение, будто эта работа требует бесчестного поведения. 

— Мы не можем просто так подкатывать к людям и спрашивать, не жертвовали ли они девственниц в последнее время, — заметил Брайан с противоположного ряда, где он сидел за столом с Рэем и Бобом. 

— Знаю, — повторил Джерард. — Просто иногда сложно сопоставить это с тем, что для меня правильно. 

Майки сгорбился на диване и расправил ноги в доступном пространстве, хотя бы потому что у него была возможность.

Затем Фрэнк поднялся и подполз на коленях к дивану, на котором они сидели. 

— Отлично, но вот чего я не понимаю. 

Джерард сложил руки на коленях. 

— Чего ты не понимаешь, Фрэнки? 

Фрэнк протянул книгу, которую читал.

— Все говорят, что Дева Мария была девственна до конца своих дней, верно? Но Мария и Иосиф были евреями. 

Джерард кивнул.

— Как и Иисус. 

— Малоизвестный факт, — подметил Боб.

Фрэнк проигнорировал его. 

— Я только что прочитал в этой книге, что в те времена брак не консуммировали физически. По еврейским законам это считалось грехом. В чём вообще тут смысл? 

Джерард кивнул, закусив губу, а затем уселся на диване, что означало, что все должны помалкивать и устроиться поудобнее. 

— Хорошо, во-первых? Официально Иисус был единственным ребёнком в семье, но есть множество доказательств того, что у него были братья и сёстры.

Фрэнк нахмурился. 

— Какие, например, доказательства?

— Например, тот факт, что в Библии есть несколько отсылок к братьям и сёстрам, — сказал Джерард, махнув рукой. — И кстати, нет никаких упоминаний о том, что Дева Мария оставалась девственницей после рождения Христа. 

— Там говорится, что она не была девственницей? 

— Довольно забавно, Фрэнк, нет, в Библии не фиксируется первый раз, когда они согрешили, — Джерард сложил солнечные очки и зацепил их за кармашек рубашки на груди. — Но это просто глупо. Почему бы им не консуммировать их брак? Как угодно. 

Фрэнк задумался над этим. 

— Но что насчёт непорочного зачатия Девы Марии?

— Бр-р! — произнёс Джерард, закатывая глаза. — Непорочное зачатие не значит это. На самом деле, это относится к собственной концепции Марии, идея о том, что она была рождена вне первородного греха. 

Фрэнк нахмурился, расправляя руки по спинке дивана. Он подпёр подбородок руками. 

— Продолжай. 

— Хорошо. Довольно долго верили, что, когда Ева ослушалась Бога в Эдемском саду, все люди стали рождаться с первородным грехом. Это не настоящий грех, это как... возможность грешить. Кроме того, ни один человек не мог попасть в Рай после того, как Иисус испустил дух. 

— От начала сотворения мира до распятия на кресте? — Фрэнк состроил лицо, полное ужаса. — И куда все они попадали? 

— Что ж, плохие парни попадали в ад. И хорошие — в Царство Небесное, и это не то же самое, что Рай. Это неплохо, но ты отрицал возможность божественного присутствия, попадая туда. После того как Иисус умер, Он отправился в Царство Небесное, собрал все души там и забрал их в Рай, — объяснил Джерард. — Если бы Он не жил и не умер в человеческом обличье, ни один человек не имел бы возможности воссоединиться с Богом после смерти. Вот почему мы говорим, что Он умер за наши грехи. 

— Как во всё это вписывается Дева Мария? — поинтересовался Брайан. 

— Что ж, существует поверье, что Бог сотворил Деву Марию, свободную от первородного греха, и наполнил её Божественной благодатью, чтобы она была достойна вынашивать младенца Иисуса Христа внутри себя. Она очень важная фигура, особенно для женщин. В смысле, после всей этой фигни с Евой для Бога было огромным решением выбрать женщину вынашивать Его ребёнка. Он Бог, Он может делать всё, что угодно, верно? Он мог просто хлопнуть в ладоши, — Джерард гордо продемонстрировал, — и заставить Иисуса появиться на Земле, но он не сделал так. В сотворение Иисуса Христа не было вовлечено мужчины. Лишь Бог и Дева Мария. Он был рождён из её плоти, а не из плоти Иосифа. Она во многих смыслах часть нашего искупления через Иисуса. 

— Получается, она родилась без возможности грешить вообще? — Боб отложил собственную книгу в сторону и высунулся в проход, слушая. — Это своего рода несправедливое преимущество.

— Ну, она была сотворена по собственной воле, — сказал ему Джерард. — На самом деле, она начала слышать пророчества после того, как родился Иисус, что говорит о страшной печали, которую она терпела, словно шпаги, пронзающие её сердце. 

— Как на той картине, которая тебе нравится, — сказал Рэй Фрэнку. 

Джерард кивнул в его сторону. 

— Совершенно верно. Но она выбирает следовать Божьему плану вместо того, чтобы попытаться взять ребёнка и сбежать от всего этого. Знаешь, что интересного в концепции непорочного зачатия, в том, что Дева Мария была рождена вне греха? Это было признано догмой только в девятнадцатом веке. Церковь приняла эту теорию, потому что в неё верило огромное количество людей. 

Фрэнк удивлённо моргнул. 

— Что? 

— Это называется sensus fidelium [1]. В принципе, лазейка существует, если Учительство — это всё равно, что учить членов Церкви — может рекомендовать Святому Престолу принять веру, которая широко распространена, и они превратят её в официальную доктрину. Так и случилось с Девой Марией. 

— И этого вообще нет в Библии? — спросил Фрэнк, немного разевая рот от удивления.

Джерард скривил лицо.

— Ну, есть свидетельство, поддерживающее это. Гавриил приветствует её словами «Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная!», а затем сама Дева Мария говорит своему кузину: «Ибо отныне будут ублажать Меня все роды, что сотворил Мне величие Сильный, и свято имя Его». Это поверье и не пальцем в небо, но и не такое уж очевидное. Святой Престол [2] согласился принять его в качестве доктрины, потому что его поддержало Писание, но главным образом потому что люди со всех сторон планеты придерживались его.

Фрэнк покачал головой, на его лице было написано неверие.

— Так что, выходит, Католицизм — это выбор своей персональной религии?

— Не совсем, — ответил Джерард, улыбаясь. — Но это значит, что система убеждений в каком-то смысле влияет на Католицизм, и это необходимо. Вера хрупкая, она приходит и уходит и постоянно должна развиваться и подтверждаться. Вера не должна стоять на месте, пока мир движется вперёд, и она должна отражать верования народа, а не душить их на корню.

Фрэнк взглянул на него, не говоря ни слова.

Джерард передвинулся и неуверенно посмотрел на Майки, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка.

— Что?

— Я просто, — сказал Фрэнк, затем откашлялся. Несколько секунд он теребил выбившуюся из рукава нитку, а затем продолжил. — Чувак, мне правда нравится тебя слушать.

— Ну, — Джерард покраснел и опустил глаза. Он сцепил руки и дважды кашлянул. — Так выходит, потому что мне действительно нравится рассказывать.

Фрэнк рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Не то, блять, слово.

Майки уставился на диван, по которому водил кончиками пальцев, и постарался не обращать внимания на Фрэнка, который смотрел на Джерарда округлившимися глазами. Вся ситуация была до ужаса нелепа, и Майки раздражало, что он не знал, что делать. Фрэнк делал вид, что ничего не происходило. Это было так странно, потому что обычно Фрэнк говорил с Майки обо всём, даже когда Майки в действительности не хотел его слышать, а сейчас будто бы вокруг всего разговора светился огромный знак «НЕ ВХОДИТЬ».

— Ребята, — сказал он, и Фрэнк замер, когда поднял глаза, будто бы вовсе забыл, что все остальные всё ещё были здесь. Да какого хрена?! — Мы разве не должны искать информацию или что-нибудь вроде?

— Я не уверен, что мы так уж много сможем найти, — Джерард пожал плечами. — Пока не найдём способ снова подобраться к Питу.

— Он хороший парень, — настаивал Майки, слегка выпрямляясь, чтобы встретить взгляд Джерарда. — Джи, он хороший.

— Майки, ты только недавно познакомился с ним, как ты вообще можешь быть уверен? — спросил Рэй.

Майки не знал, как ответить, потому что было своего рода странно, что он что-то почувствовал, когда увидел их выступление по телевизору, как и тогда, когда Пит дотронулся до него. Он не мог объяснить это убеждение, оно просто было. Он задумался, так же ли чувствовал себя Джерард, когда Майки высказал ему всё это дерьмо после его первого похода в церковь.

— Я просто знаю, — в конце концов, неуверенно ответил он, и, когда все начали обмениваться взглядами, Майки в доказательство добавил: — Но не только я, ясно? Пит определённо вёл себя странно... Фрэнк, ты был там со мной, ты видел.

Фрэнк скривил лицо и слегка пожал плечами.

— Он действительно казался немного нервным. А ещё это перешёптывание с Патриком.

— Это правда, — согласился Брайан.

— Он бы не предложил подбросить нас, если бы он был настроен против веры, — подметил Майки. Он посмотрел на Джерарда. — Я имею в виду, разве он не попытался бы убраться от тебя чем дальше, тем лучше?

Боб кивнул.

— Майки дело говорит. Если бы он устраивал туры, чтобы собирать души или что-нибудь в этом роде, не думаю, что он посадил бы нас в первые ряды.

— И он кажется действительно милым, — вставил Фрэнк.

— Когда ты набивал свою татуировку, на Люке разве была футболка с надписью «Я само Зло, спроси меня, каково оно?», — выпалил Рэй, и Фрэнк удивлённо уставился на него. — Я просто говорю, что на свете куча серийных убийц, которые всегда кажутся милыми молодыми людьми.

— Полегче, Торо, — сказал Боб, но Рэй оборвал его и повернулся к Джерарду.

— Слушай, ты говорил про рабство, да? А что, если Майки прямо сейчас во власти Пита? — разгорячённо выпалил он. — И мы все такие «О, Пит не злой» позволим Майки общаться с ним, а следующее, о чём узнаем, будет то, что он ест жуков и наращивает себе горб в то время, как Пит лакомится кровью девственниц в соседней комнате.

Джерард сложил руки на груди и закусил нижнюю губу, хмурясь, будто действительно задумался над этим.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, — медленно произнёс он. — Но я не думаю, что Пит — дракула.

— Даже если и так, — сказал Фрэнк, — то он выработал определённо впечатляющую устойчивость к солнцу. Полуденному солнцу.

Рэй вздохнул и плюхнулся на своё место.

— Хорошо. Только потом не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал.

Боб схватился за голову и устремил взгляд мимо Рэя на Джерарда.

— Кстати, реакция Пита действительно кажется странной. Нам нужно выяснить, что происходит.

— Согласен. Хорошо, итак, Фрэнк, Рэй, Боб, когда мы ещё работали в салоне, вы говорили, что люди всегда рассказывали вам что-нибудь, так? Пока вы занимались своим делом?

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Хрен заткнёшь.

— Отлично, мы можем использовать это как преимущество. Кто-то обязательно должен что-нибудь знать: они месяцами живут бок о бок друг с другом. Что-нибудь странное, чего они не могут объяснить, что-нибудь ненормальное. Заставьте их максимально открыться, не вызывая подозрений. 

Брайан встал рядом с Джерардом, сложив руки.

— Святой Отец, мы с тобой должны проштудировать книги.

— А что насчёт меня? — спросил Майки.

— А ты сам по себе, — сказал Джерард, подходя, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. Он дотронулся до колена Майки. — Люди говорят с тобой и всегда говорили. И не волнуйся, ладно? Если ты говоришь, что Пит чист, значит, он чист. Я верю тебе.

— Спасибо, — ответил Майки. Он накрыл руку Джерарда своей и слегка сжал её.

— Эм, — послышался голос, который не принадлежал ни одному из парней. — Я снова бродил во сне и зашёл не в тот автобус?

На входе в проход к койкам стоял парень в пижаме, а на голове у него был ужасный беспорядок. Он выглядел действительно молодо, подумал Майки, но он мог так решить, потому что тот потирал глаза руками, сжатыми в кулачки.

— Брайан Шехтер, — представился Брайан, проходя вперёд, чтобы пожать руку пришедшему пареньку. — Извиняюсь за такую неожиданность. У нас сломался фургон, и Пит был настолько добр, что предложил нас подвезти.

— Марк, — он пожал руку Брайана, затем широко зевнул, почёсывая голую грудь. — Не самая странная выходка от него за эту неделю. Хэй, эм, — Марк обернулся и махнул в сторону кроватей. — Вы не знаете, где мой брат? Дэнни?

— Думаю, он в автобусе Патрика и... Энди? — сказал Майки, и Марк кивнул, снова зевая.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он и был уже на полпути к кухне, как остановился, уставившись на Джерарда. Или, если конкретнее, на его колоратку. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты едешь на костюмированную вечеринку.

Джерард покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь.

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Господи Иисусе, — Марк протолкнулся мимо него и начал громыхать в крохотном кухонном уголке. — Я не буду звать тебя Отцом.

— Ты... Эм, что ж, меня зовут Джерард, — еле слышно сказал он и отшатнулся, когда Марк забежал обратно.

— Чёртов Пит Вентц, — пробормотал он, а затем снова скрылся в кроватном отделении.

— Эм, — произнёс Рэй, поднимая руку. — Мы искали того, кто бы странно себя вёл?

*

Когда они добрались до площадки, Марк выпрыгнул из автобуса и тут же убежал, по-видимому, на поиски своего брата или же пожаловаться на незапланированное религиозное присутствие в его автобусе.

Было действительно необычно наблюдать, как все эти люди вытекали из автобусов, некоторые вытаскивали оборудование или говорили по рации, другие же попросту бесцельно кружили, разминая ноги. Куча одинаковых здоровяков в жёлтых футболках охраны выстроились в линию на входе на стоянку, и Майки уже заметил несколько фанатов по другую сторону ограждения. В руках у них были фотоаппараты и рукописные таблички.

Джерард оглядывал всё вокруг, будто приземлился на Марс.

— Куда нам идти? — спросил он, сжимая рукав Майки. — С кого стоит начать?

Майки тоже не знал, и они стояли несколько минут, словно потерянные души, пока к ним не подошёл Пит. На этот раз с парнем с заспанными глазами и причёской, которая могла сравниться разве что с шевелюрой Рэя.

— Я привёл твоего первого клиента, — радостно заявил он Рэю. — Ребята, это Джо, наш постоянный гитарист. Джо, это Майки, Рэй, Боб, Брайан и, эм... — он замолк, в сомнениях оглядывая Джерарда. — Думаю... Святой Отец? Так мы должны тебя называть? Должен сказать, чувак, это действительно странно — называть чувака отцом, когда он выглядит так, будто у него до сих пор просят показывать документы.

— Можете звать меня Джерард, всё в порядке. Как вам удобнее, на самом деле.

Пит кивнул, а после добавил:

— А мелкого зовут Фрэнк, — и ухмыльнулся, когда Фрэнк одарил его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Мелкого? — Майки оглядел Пита с ног до головы. — И это говорит человек, которому в кинотеатрах нужно подкладывать подушку под задницу.

Пит восхищённо рассмеялся.

— Я же тебе говорил, он смешной, — сказал Пит Джо.

Чарли провёл их внутрь и обеспечил проходками, и Майки знал, что было неправильно радоваться куску заламинированного пластика, но он ничего не мог поделать. Боб делал вид, что слишком крут, чтобы восторгаться подобным, но Майки заметил, как он внимательно разглядывал собственный пропуск, пока думал, что никто не видит.

Рэй же вовсе не притворялся крутым.

— Майки, как же это круто! — воскликнул он, помахав своим пропуском, так что он стукнулся о проходку Майки. — Я чувствую себя как в Мире Уэйна [3].

— Но в крутой комнате, — отозвался Майки, просто чтобы убедиться. — Где есть подружки всех ребят.

— Очевидно, — фыркнул Рэй. — Не дерьмовые комнаты со странными парнями, которые ездят на автобусе.

— Парни, не хочу портить вам праздник, — вступился Брайан, — но я вполне уверен, что мы и есть те самые парни, которые ездят на автобусе.

— Эм, простите, ребята?

Майки обернулся, и позади него стоял паренёк с красным рюкзаком за плечами. На нём были ярко-оранжевые сникеры, которые противоречили рюкзаку, а на виске был выбрит довольно клёвый узор.

— Привет, — сказал он — Денни, подумал Майки. Денни. — Эм, там есть комната, в которой вы можете остановиться. Мне сказали показать вам.

Они последовали за ним по пятнадцатимильному коридору, и, наконец, парень привёл их в комнату с зеркалом, раковиной и несколькими стульями.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Джерард Денни, протягивая ему руку.

— Без проблем, — ответил Денни, быстро пожимая руку Джерарда, а после засовывая свою в карман. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, кидая пытливые взгляды на колоратку Джерарда. — Эм, ну, думаю, Пит говорил, что собирался привести Джо? Скорее всего, мне не нужно вставать у вас на пути.

Джерард мимолётно кивнул Майки и двинулся к двери, чтобы не дать Денни уйти.

— Хей, думаю, ты мог бы мне всё тут показать, да? Я просто продолжу стоять здесь. Кажется, ты знаешь эту кроличью клетку наизусть.

Денни не выглядел больно уж уверенным, закусывая губу и вращая глазами, но Джерард сделал это лицо, заставляющее матерей отдавать своих младенцев, чтобы тот подержал их, пока они доставали что-то с верхней полки Уолмарта [4].

— Наверно, — с сомнением сказал он, и Джерард широко улыбнулся ему.

— Отлично, спасибо.

Денни ещё недолго прикусывал губу, а затем пробормотал:

— Ну, вроде как, не стоит благодарности.

Джерард пообещал, что пересечётся с ребятами перед концертом, и двинулся, чтобы последовать следом за Денни прочь из комнаты. Но до того, как они смогли выйти, в дверях появился Марк. Он блуждал глазами от Джерарда к Денни и обратно, и с каждым таким взглядом его лицо омрачалось.

— Денни, что за хуйня? — сказал он. — Я не знал, где ты.

— Пит сказал показать этим парням их комнату, — Денни указал в угол, где сидели Фрэнк с Бобом.

Марк оглядел их полностью и обернул руку вокруг плеча Денни.

— Ага, что ж, а теперь ты можешь возвращаться к работе.

Денни стряхнул его руку и шагнул вперёд.

— Я пообещал Святому Отцу, что проведу ему экскурсию.

— Он не твой чёртов отец, — выпалил Марк, и Фрэнк поднял глаза и сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Джерард поспешно подался вперёд и начал своим самым спокойным голосом:

— Марк, послушай, я пытаюсь не создавать проблем. У меня топографический кретинизм [5], и Денни был настолько добр, что предложил свою помощь, вот и всё.

Марк рассмеялся, и это был весьма неприятный смех.

— Держу пари, так и было.

Фрэнк едва ли не дрожал от злости к этому моменту, а Боб с Брайаном замерли с выбешенными лицами. Майки с Рэем обменялись взглядами, но до того, как младший Уэй мог что-либо сказать, Кортез просунул голову в комнату.

— Марк, что за хуйня? Я думал, ты собирался мне помочь... О, хэй, — сказал он, когда его взгляд остановился на Фрэнке. — Ребята, вам тут удобно? Ничего кроме непревзойдённых профессиональных условий, я прав?

— Как дома, — ответил Фрэнк.

Кортез снова улыбнулся этой улыбкой, которую они увидели ещё в автобусе: слегка искривлённой и медленной. Это была абсолютно точно улыбка, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь.

— Что ж, может, заскочу позже и посмотрю, сможете ли вы, ребята, сделать меня ещё красивее, — сказал он этим глупым гладким голоском, а затем рассмеялся над собственными словами, так что Майки даже не мог не проникнуться к нему симпатией. — Дерьмо. Отлично, Марки-Марк, принимайся за работу. Денни, ты будешь тут болтаться без дела?

— Денни собирался провести мне экскурсию по площадке, — откликнулся Джерард, положив руку на его плечо.

Лицо Марка к этому моменту уже отливало пурпурным, но Денни не замечал (или притворялся, что не замечал, учитывая опыт Майки в роли младшего брата), а после утвердительно кивнул.

— Денни, — начал Марк, но Кортез уже утаскивал его из комнаты.

— Ну же, чувак, где, как не со священником, он может быть в большей сохранности?

Марк неохотно вышел, но одарил Джерарда полным подозрения и злости прощальным взглядом.

— Отлично, — Джерард повернулся к остальным, вскинув брови. — Денни, мы готовы?

— Да, — ответил он и повёл Джерарда прочь из комнаты.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Рэй, когда они ушли. — Этот Марк на самом деле неприятный тип.

— А вот, кстати, его брат кажется нормальным, — задумчиво произнёс Боб, снова облокачиваясь о низкий столик. — Как ты думаешь, сколько им лет?

— Не слишком старые, — ответил Брайан, складывая руки на груди. — Парню не больше шестнадцати.

— Может, он выглядит моложе, чем есть на самом деле, — добавил Фрэнк. — Я не выглядел на свой возраст, пока...

— Ты всё ещё не выглядишь на свой возраст, — перебил его Брайан. — Ты выглядишь так, будто сбежал из «домашней комнаты» [6].

Фрэнк показал ему средний палец и одарил его самой сияющей на свете улыбкой.

— Хэй, чувак, здесь есть только один старшеклассник, вырвавшийся из школы.

— Точно, — сказал Брайан. — Вот почему я сразу же узнаю несовершеннолетних детей в рок-туре.

— Кто это тут несовершеннолетний? — спросил Пит, входя в комнату на пару с Джо. Он внезапно нахмурился и указал на Фрэнка. — Чувак, я не особо жажду быть привлечённым к ответственности за перевозку несовершеннолетних через границу Штатов.

Фрэнк выпалил: «Уфф!» и повернулся к Питу спиной; тот выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Что? — спросил он у Боба, но тот слишком сильно смеялся, чтобы ответить. — Да похрен. Ребята, шуточки, которые понимаете только вы, — это совсем не круто. Вы вообще собираетесь его подстригать или как?

— Я не хочу подстригаться, — запротестовал Джо, но дал Питу усадить себя на стул. — Пит, давай же. Я как Самсон, ты собираешься лишить меня моей силы.

— Я чувствую тебя, чувак, — сказал Рэй, размахивая ножницами, так что они засверкали на свету. — Ты можешь сохранить длину, я лишь слегка прорежу тебе волосы. В противном случае, у тебя не будет держаться форма.

Рэй спрыснул волосы Джо водой и начал отрезать их. Тем временем Пит подошёл к крутящемуся стулу, на котором развалился Майки, с намереньем упасть на него. Майки продолжал отрывать ноги от пола, отчего стул продолжал кружиться, и он видел, лишь как мелькают лица ребят едва ли заметными проблесками. Это было странно, будто попасть внутрь зоотропа [7].

— Ты собираешься смотреть концерт? — поинтересовался Пит, толкая Майки в бок. — Ты же будешь смотреть концерт, да?

Внезапно Майки ощутил, будто его бросили в стакан с холодной водой. Он мог почувствовать, как по коже за ушами и вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки. Неожиданно голос Пита показался далёким, и Майки быстро опустил ноги на пол, чтобы остановить стул, тяжело дыша и сдерживаясь, чтобы не сблевать.

— Майки? — Фрэнк был здесь практически сразу, приложив отвратительно тёплую руку к липкому от пота лбу Майки. — Майки, ты в порядке?

Ему пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы выработалось достаточное количество слюны для того, чтобы заикнуться:

— Да... да. Со мной всё в порядке. Просто... меня, кажется, укачало.

— Ничего себе, — выдал Джо, выглядывая из под волос, которые Рэй зачесал ему на лицо. — Какой ты неженка, чувак.

Фрэнк вытянул его за руки из стула и увёл его от Пита, усадив на низенький потрёпанный диван в другой стороне комнаты.

— Я принесу тебе воды, ладно?

— Гаторейд [8], — сказал Майки. Фрэнк сжал его руку.

Он вышел из комнаты, и Майки прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как все глядят на него ошалевшими глазами. Он снова пришёл в себя, когда у него в кармане завибрировал телефон.

Это было сообщение от Фрэнка: «Очередное видение? Что это было? Мне разыскать Джерарда? Тебе какого цвета взять?»

Майки напечатал в ответ: «Не видение, расскажу позже, голубой» и отложил телефон.

Рэй вернулся к причёске Джо, но продолжал кидать быстрые взволнованные взгляды на Майки, но зато тот был спасён от пристального изучения Боба, который ни с того ни с сего встал и подошёл к Питу.

— Что? — сказал Пит, а затем продолжил: — О, хей, что за хуйня? — потому что Боб схватил его за руку, вытянул из кресла, а после потащил через всю комнату. — Я плачу за это людям, чувак, мне не нужны внештатные работники.

— Что это за хуйня? — требовательным тоном спросил Боб, толкнув Пита на стул в углу. Он схватил маленькую скамейку и уселся на неё рядом с Питом, закатывая рукава футболки. — Чувак, сколько из них не закончено?

Пит застонал:

— О Боже, ты один из этих странных активистов-татуировщиков, да? 

— Самый активный, — донеслось от Майки. — Боб никогда не разрешает начинать нам новые татуировки, пока у нас есть незаконченные.

Пит широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, видите, мой секрет в том, чтобы у меня была парочка татуировщиков в каждом пункте прибытия.

— Ага, — отозвался Рэй, вертя в зажиме прядь волос Джо. — А мы всегда ходим к Бобу.

— Чувствую, — сказал Джо, — дерьмово будет, если вы пойдёте к другому парню, и он натворит дел.

— О да, действительно, — ответил Майки.

*

Майки смотрел концерт из-за кулис вместе с Фрэнком и Рэем. Брайан с Джерардом ушли обратно к автобусу, чтобы большую часть времени провести за поиском информации, а Боб ушёл тусоваться, потому что он был чаще всего незаметным. Майки не мог этого понять, потому что Боб был немаленьким, и Майки вытаскивал его более, чем в одну пьяную ночь, выискивая блондинистые волосы, и он всегда был там.

Исключая психованного Марка, который частенько кидал на них подозрительные взгляды, концерт был просто изумительным, думал Майки. До этого он ещё не видел группу с фронтменом, но не певцом, поэтому это было интересно. Любимой частью Майки стал тот момент, когда Пит лёг на толпу, словно Избранный, и все фанаты просто сошли с ума, вереща и пытаясь залезть друг на друга, чтобы дотронуться до его руки. Только после того, как Пит ушёл со сцены, Майки вспомнил, что у него были все эти нехорошие предчувствия насчёт концерта, будто собиралось произойти что-то ужасное. Но, как оказалось, всё было зря.

Майки списал бы всё это на паранойю, если бы не то, как выглядел Пит на пути за кулисы. Во время концерта он был сногсшибателен, Майки не мог отвести от него глаз, но в тот момент, когда он ступил за кулисы, он, казалось, резко сдулся. Один из техников поддерживал его, а сам Пит что-то бормотал, чего Майки не мог разобрать: он был весь бледный и насквозь потный. 

— Паренёк выглядит не так уж хорошо, — сказал Рэй Майки на ухо. Майки согласно кивнул. 

— Пойду посмотрю, заговорит ли он со мной, — ответил он. — Встретимся в автобусе. 

За сценой Майки быстро добежал до гримёрки и проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь. Она не была похожа на те, что показывали по телевизору: с охапками цветов от обожающих фанатов и шампанским в ведёрке льда. Скорее, комната походила на такую, где кучка парней в спешке переоделись и убежали, но на стене висело зеркало, которое со всех сторон обрамляли лампочки. Мать Майки всегда хотела такое. Но свет был выключен, и Майки замер от удивления, когда услышал голос Пита:

— Хэй, Майкиуэй, — этот голос был уставшим и мягким и доносился из затемнённого угла гримёрки. 

Майки прищурился и подумал, что смог различить нечёткие очертания Пита в темноте. 

— Пит? — приглушённо позвал он, аккуратно ступая по полу, стараясь ни на что не наступить и не упасть. — Почему ты сидишь в темноте?

Пит ничего не ответил, лишь издал ещё один приглушённый звук. Майки нащупал выключатель настольной лампы, и жёлтый свет разлился по комнате.

В углу Пит свернулся в клубочек, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он притянул колени к подбородку и вздрогнул от включившегося света, закрывая лицо руками. Рукава толстовки были натянуты до самых кончиков пальцев. 

— Пит? — снова позвал Майки, присев рядом с ним и протянув руку, проскальзывая пальцами между мягкой хлопковой тканью худи Пита и его щекой.

На ощупь его кожа была холодной и липкой — его плотно прикрытые глаза очерчивали глубокие синюшные тени, которые выглядели довольно болезненно. Он резко вздохнул, когда Майки дотронулся до него, и повернулся к пальцам Майки. Он слегка потёрся о них и медленно открыл глаза. 

— Я никогда так сильно не уставал, — произнёс он скрипучим голосом. Вокруг уголков его рта залегали сухие глубокие морщинки. — После выступлений. Раньше я чувствовал, будто мог захватить мир. 

Майки аккуратно стянул капюшон Пита: под ним волосы прилипли к голове. Он был насквозь в поту, но, казалось, растерял всю энергию и весь блеск, которыми он был так полон на сцене. 

— Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь? — спросил Майки, прижимая ладонь к изгибу его шеи. Едва ли не нитевидный пульс Пита рывками рвался из-под кожи. 

— Вымотанным, — ответил Пит, а после покачал головой. — Нет, не то слово. Больше похоже на... Ты когда-нибудь играл с железными опилками? Ну, знаешь, магнитом? 

— Конечно, — выпалил Майки. — Думаю, мой брат пользовался ими для дипломного проекта в художественной школе. 

— Вот как с ними, — Пит снова прикрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к стене. — Будто все железные опилки вынули из меня сквозь кожу. Будто я полон дыр. 

Майки сел рядом с Питом, копируя его позу. Он взял его руку и держал её. 

— Больно? 

Около минуты Пит молчал, его дыхание было медленным и размеренным. 

— Не совсем. Больше похоже на ощущение уже после боли, — Пит открыл глаза и начал внимательно изучать его лицо. — Только я не помню самой боли. 

В комнате было тепло и тихо, и рука Пита холодила его кожу. Майки мог расслышать, как за дверью туда-сюда бегала команда, восхищённые голоса парочки фанатов, потрескивание рации охраны. 

— Когда я увидел тебя, — сказал Пит так тихо, что Майки едва ли смог его расслышать. — Я думал, ты можешь помочь мне. 

Майки положил и вторую руку на руку Пита и аккуратно потёр её, пытаясь согреть.

— Глупо, да, — сказал Пит, тупо уставившись на их руки. — Я ведь даже тебя не знаю. 

Раздался внезапный шорох в воздухе, и Майки поднял глаза и увидел, как Патрик закрывает за собой дверь. 

— Пит? — позвал он и замер, когда увидел Майки. На его лице появилось выражение, которое Майки не совсем понимал. — Оу.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал ему Майки, поднимаясь. Он расправил свои помятые джинсы. — Мне нужно найти своего брата...

Патрик засомневался, затем резко кивнул и быстро подошёл к Питу. Он уселся на диван, и Пит тут же прижался к нему, вслепую рыская руками, пока не обхватил Патрика за плечи.

— Всё хорошо, — успокоил его Патрик, метнув на Майки защитный, опасливый взгляд через плечо Пита. — Всё хорошо.

Майки выскользнул из комнаты под приглушённый голос Пита и тихие ответы Патрика.

*

— Хэй, — поприветствовал Джерард Майки, когда тот вернулся в автобус. — Слушай, я не думаю, что у нас так уж много времени до того, как Кортез с этими парнями вернутся. Что ты выяснил от Пита?

— Я ещё не знаю, — сказал Майки, садясь с ним рядом. Он притянул колени к груди. — Ничего конкретного. Но он, кажется, действительно болен, будто полностью истощён. Он сказал, что это часто случалось после выступлений.

— Не знаю, относится ли это к делу, — вставил Боб. — Но я видел, как двух девчонок увозила скорая. Они были без сознания.

— Думаешь, их вырубили в сёркле? — спросил Фрэнк.

Боб покачал головой.

— Вот в чём и странность: они упали в обморок только после того, как закончился концерт. Они не были прижаты к оградке, они потеряли сознание уже в вестибюле, когда выходили вместе с остальными. 

Джерард покачал головой.

— Дерьмо.

— Они плохо выглядели, — добавил Боб. Он потёр руки и обеспокоенно нахмурился. — Но, в смысле... Это же рок-концерт. Такое случается. Однажды я чуть не умер.

— Какой сюрприз, — иронично сказал Брайан. 

— Что вы с Джерардом нашли? — поинтересовался Рэй. 

Джерард состроил мину.

— Мы наткнулись на противоречащие факты, но моё шестое чувство говорит мне, что кто-то высасывает из Пита жизненные силы.

Фрэнк наклонился. 

— Для чего? 

— Некромантия, — сказал Джерард, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Он потёр лицо ладонями. — Чувак, видимо, ещё недостаточно дерьма происходит на Земле, и люди готовы вовлечь во всё это ещё и мёртвых. 

Рэй скривился. 

— В смысле, возвращать людей из того мира?

— Святой Отец говорит, что существует несколько определений, — включился Брайан. — Это может означать в прямом смысле воскрешение мёртвого человека, может означать попытку вернуть духа и облачить его в телесную форму. 

— Или, — сказал Джерард, — это может быть демон. Кто-то может пытаться воскресить демона из ада. 

— Зачем кому-то делать это? — спросил Майки. — В смысле... Разве это не глупо? 

Джерард пожал плечами, разводя руками. 

— Это ты так думаешь. Но, насколько я понимаю, для некоторых сумасшедших не редкость думать, что их личный демон поможет им захватить мир. 

Рэй откашлялся. 

— Я точно не авторитет среди демонов, учитывая, что я абсолютно ничего не знаю о них, но... Мне кажется, они бы не стали с таким удовольствием принимать заказы от людей. 

— Абсолютно точно нет, — согласился Джерард. — В любом случае, всё может быть не так. Может, они пытаются воскресить человека, или это вообще не некромантия.

— Но ты же думаешь иначе, — настаивал Фрэнк. 

Джерард на минуту задумался, склонив голову набок. Он посмотрел на Брайана, а затем сказал: 

— Да, я думаю, это некромантия. 

— Ну, и какое отношение это имеет к Питу? — спросил Майки. — Кто-то высасывает из него энергию? 

Брайан кивнул. 

— О симптомах известно немногое, потому что выкачивание энергии из живых людей — довольно необычный способ. 

— Что и заставляет меня думать, что всё это связано с демоном, — добавил Джерард. — Потому что для этого нужно огромное количество силы, а человеческие души — они словно батарейки. 

— Но почему Пит? — спросил Боб. 

Джерард покачал головой. 

— Я не знаю. Майки, он больше ничего тебе не сказал? Ты уверен?

Майки задумался о том, что произошло в гримёрке, и произнёс: 

— Он сказал, что чувствует, будто в нём куча дыр, будто сквозь его кожу что-то доставали. И он сказал... — Майки замолк, не желая прозвучать глупо. 

— Что? — подтолкнул его Джерард. — Майки, всё в порядке. 

— Он сказал, что, когда встретил меня, почувствовал, будто я могу помочь ему, — наконец, сказал Майки. — Я не знаю, что это значит. 

— Может, это как у меня с Джерардом, — предположил Фрэнк. — Ты прикасался к нему? 

Майки кивнул.

— Да, но я не думаю, что это было так же. Он сказал, что ему не больно. Но когда я дотронулся до него... Когда прикоснулся к нему, он был действительно холодным. 

Джерард задумчиво посмотрел на него, закусывая нижнюю губу. 

— Энергии одной человеческой жизни будет недостаточно, чтобы воскресить нечто мощное. Вы должны понимать, что некромантия совершенно точно противоречит законам Бога, она подрывает Его силу. Кто бы то ни было не должен возвращаться на Землю, если Он единожды уже отослал это существо в ад. Или рай, это не важно. Это совершенно противоречит природе и потребует немыслимого количества энергии, а не только жизнь Пита. 

Брайан кивнул. 

— Хорошо, а что насчёт Денни и Марка? Мы всё ещё не знаем, зачем они здесь? 

Джерард покачал головой. 

— Денни был слишком зажат. Думаю, он слишком боялся старшего брата, чтобы открыться. Но он, кстати, проговорился, что они с братом дети-сироты. Не знаю, как долго они были предоставлены самим себе и... — он засомневался на минуту, обмениваясь взглядами с Майки, а затем продолжил: — Для людей это нормально — не любить священников. Мы не знали, через что он прошёл. Это необязательно делает из него плохого парня, понимаешь?

— Чувак, ты слишком уж добрый, — подметил Фрэнк, а затем Кортез с грохотом вернулся в автобус, и им всем пришлось на некоторое время замолчать.

Оказалось, что в автобусе была не только кофемашина, но и доступ к интернету, что было для Майки просто идеальными условиями. Позже этим вечером Джерард проверял почту, и Майки вполуха слушал, как Джерард читал письмо от их отца, а основное своё внимание перевёл на Кортеза, который показывал Фрэнку что-то на своей гитаре.

— Оу, — радостно произнёс Джерард, отчего Майки полностью переключил всё своё внимание на него. — Сообщение от Николь.

— Да? — Майки оторвался от спинки дивана, чтобы ясно видеть Джерарда. — Как у неё дела? 

— Хорошо, — отсутствующе ответил Джерард. — Она попала в Список Дина... [1] — он замолк, сконцентрировавшись на письме.

— Кто такая Николь? — поинтересовался Боб.

— Одна из послушниц Джи с тех времён, когда он был служителем молодёжи, — сказал ему Майки, и Боб кивнул.

Это было не совсем всё. Это была правда, но полная версия включала куда больше тайных неудавшихся планов, скандалов сообщества и криков, которые пришлось вытерпеть Джерарду за то, что он не сказал родителям Николь, что её изнасиловал собственный дядя, даже несмотря на то, что он не мог, потому что она рассказала ему об этом на исповеди, которая была самой сакральной вещью в истории.

Он даже не сказал Майки — лишь постоянно звонил и волновал его до ужаса, говоря: «Я не могу сказать об этом», а затем испуганно дышал в трубку.

Майки про себя думал, что вся святость исповеди была полнейшей хернёй. Преступление было преступлением, а если ты знал, что с тобой произошло что-то плохое, ты должен был пойти в полицию. Худшее состояло в том, что, когда Николь сказала Джерарду, что она была беременна, Джерард технически должен был сказать ей, что Бог хочет, чтобы она оставила ребёнка.

Но только он не сказал. И пошёл с ней в клинику, и все узнали об этом, и... Майки был довольно уверен, что это была вторая худшая неделя в жизни Джерарда, которую могла превзойти только смерть их бабушки по настоящей и абсолютной дерьмовости. Что больше всего бесило Майки, так это то, что всё прекрасное, что сделал Джерард — увеличение посещения старшей школы; привлечение детей на мессу вместо того, чтобы грабить магазины или делать что-то подобное, чего не произошло, — было неважно, потому что он говорил детям, что они должны пользоваться презервативами, и потому что не думал, что официальная позиция Церкви была недостаточной причиной говорить пятнадцатилетним девочкам рожать вследствие инцестного изнасилования.

Лучшей частью истории было то, что после того, как всё выяснилось, родители вместе с Николь переехали, её дядя попал за решётку, а сейчас она училась в колледже, и дела её шли отлично. Но Майки не собирался выливать всё это на Боба, определённо не в присутствии незнакомых людей. Он даже не рассказывал всё это Фрэнку и даже надеялся, что ему не придётся, потому что он был почти что уверен, что если бы Фрэнк узнал, что Джерард был лишён этой должности из-за этой ситуации с Николь, то ненависть Фрэнка к церкви попросту поглотила бы его самого. 

После этого случая Джерард больше никогда не был счастлив. Он ненавидел кидаться от стола к столу и ненавидел расследовать глупые поддельные чудеса. Он был так близок к тому, чтобы покинуть пост священника. А потом он встретил Фрэнка.

Иногда Майки едва ли не желал, чтобы они вообще никогда не встретились, чтобы Джерард ушёл из священничества и снова стал нормальным человеком. Но он не знал точно, как всё получилось бы: работал бы Джерард в приюте или там, где планировал, или же снова утонул в непонимании, в котором пребывал до того, как познал Бога. 

Рэй слегка толкнул Майки. 

— Задумался о чём-то глубоком? 

Майки потянулся и улыбнулся ему, мысленно стряхивая с себя грусть. 

— Не-а, чувак. Куда уж поверхностнее, ты же меня знаешь. Хэй, ты должен подрезать Джи волосы. Он снова начинает выглядеть как бомж. 

— О нет, — Рэй рассмеялся. — Я больше ни минуты не потрачу на этот беспорядок на его голове, пока он не пообещает, что не будет проводить по своим волосам рукой по шестнадцать тысяч раз за день.

— Этого никогда не случится, — грустно вздохнув, сообщил ему Майки. 

*

После следующего концерта Джерард отправился вместе с Майки к Питу в гримёрку, чтобы иметь возможность самолично взглянуть на него.

— Как долго это продолжается? — спросил он. — Эта пост-концертная вымотанность.

— Около месяца, — Пит зажмурился, когда Джерард взял его подбородок пальцами и склонил его лицо на свет. — Почему это происходит со мной? Это Божья воля?

Джерард покачал головой, отвлечённо нахмурившись.

— Не та, о которой я бы слышал.

Майки действительно думал, что было бы лучше, если бы они рассказали Питу, кем они были на самом деле. С тем, что они имели сейчас, Джерард не мог делать фотографии или заявления, да и вообще не мог делать ничего, что требовалось для его отчётов. Тем не менее, возможно, усталость нельзя было так уж показательно запечатлеть на фотографиях. А Пит действительно выглядел уставшим — и это была определённо ненормальная усталость: он был похож на одного из солдат в одной из серий Секретных материалов[2], где им вырезали сонные железы или что бы то ни было, но тем не менее. Он не нёс околесицу и без повода не раздражался. Это было определённо одно из наименее драматичнейших из их дел.

Джерард позволил Питу опустить голову.

— И тем не менее, ты чувствуешь себя нормально?

Пит кивнул, зажмуриваясь и сглатывая. Майки увидел бутылку воды и передал её Питу.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Пит, открывая её. Он осушил практически половину тремя огромными глотками, а после вытер губы тыльной стороной руки.

У Майки внезапно появилась мысль.

— Остальные парни в группе не страдают так, как ты, да? — Пит покачал головой. — А что насчёт разогрева?

Пит нахмурился.

— С ними всё в порядке, насколько я знаю. Думаю, подобное происходит только со мной. Хэй, — сказал он, слегка наклоняясь в сторону Майки. — Могу я спросить тебя кое о чём, что может прозвучать глупо?

— Конечно.

Пит засомневался, но затем продолжил:

— Могу я быть одержим дьяволом?

Майки удивлённо моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, который просто достал чётки из кармана и прислонил крестик Питу ко лбу.

Пит выглядел удивлённым. Джерард улыбнулся, убрал чётки обратно в карман и сказал:

— Нет.

Пит шумно выдохнул, будто бы на самом деле волновался на этот счёт.

— Знаю, это могло прозвучать глупо, — произнёс он извиняющимся тоном. — Я просто смотрю слишком много фильмов, вот и всё.

— Это не так глупо, как тебе может казаться, — сказал ему Майки в надежде, что дело было не в этом.

Дверь в гримёрку отворилась, и в комнату вошёл Патрик.

— Хэй, — произнёс он, подходя к Питу. — Всё в порядке?

— Джерард говорит, я не одержим дьяволом, — сообщил Пит, отрываясь от спинки дивана.

Патрик уставился на Джерарда.

— Что? Ты сказал ему, что была такая возможность?

— Нет, — ответил Джерард неуверенно. — Он просто спросил.

— Точно, — разгорячённо выпалил Патрик. — И я так полагаю, ты можешь вылечить его, да? Так ведь? И что ты хочешь взамен?

— Хэй, — Майки встал и подошёл к Патрику, который, как ему казалось, стоял уж слишком близко к Джерарду. — Полегче, чувак, он просто пытался помочь.

Патрик ещё недолго пялился на Джерарда, но, в конце концов, сдержался и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, можете уйти? Мне нужно поговорить с Питом.

— Патрик, — попытался Джерард, но громила-охранник около двери уже напрягся, так что Майки схватил его за рукав и потянул прочь, бросая на Пита последний взгляд через плечо по пути к двери.

*

— Мы не выясним ничего реального, если не заставим их открыться, — Джерард вздохнул, потирая лоб, когда у них была встреча на следующий день. — Но я не думаю, что это случится. Они не верят нам.

— У них нет на то причин, — сказал Фрэнк, — они не знают, кто мы.

Джерард вздохнул.

— Фрэнки, мы уже это прошли. Мы согласились.

— Нет, ты решил. Я всё ещё думаю, что лучше сказать им...

— Что, Фрэнк, что мы смотрели, как ты до смерти истекаешь кровью из-за стигмат, и что мы знали своё дело? 

— Если будет нужно! Думаешь, я бы говорил тебе всё на свете, если бы я не знал, что ты священник?

Майки закатил глаза, заставляя Джерарда отступиться, чтобы они могли продолжить то, чем они занимались.

Конечно же, он не отступился.

— Ты в любом случае не говоришь мне всего. Как я помню, ты попытался выбросить меня из своей квартиры, а после отказался давать хоть какую-нибудь информацию, которая могла бы тебе помочь.

— Иди нахуй, я не делал этого, ты такой...

— Ребята! — резко вмешался Брайан. — Сейчас не время для Великих Дебатов Фрэнка и Джерарда, ладно? Через два дня мы будем в Чикаго. 

Джерард виновато поднял руки, как бы извиняясь. Фрэнк выглядел разозлённым, но затих, сердито уставившись в окно. 

Брайан продолжил:

— К тому моменту мы должны разгадать эту загадку, потому что не думаю, что родня Боба приютит нас всех так надолго.

— Ты шутишь? — сказал Боб. — Это моя мама, чувак, это просто была бы её сбывшаяся мечта.

— Что ж, даже если так, — ответил Брайан, слегка улыбаясь. — Святой Отец, Вы будете смотреть концерт сегодня? Вы же ещё не видели выступлений. 

Джерард покачал головой.

— На самом деле, я думаю пооколачиваться в вестибюле или где-нибудь ещё, посмотреть, не станет ли фанатам плохо вновь.

— Точно, — сказал Майки. — Ты же мастер сливаться с толпой. У тебя ведь есть колоратка.

Джерард закатил глаза.

— Её можно снять.

— Мы идём отжигать сегодня ночью? — внезапно спросил Фрэнк. Все разом посмотрели на него, и он заёрзал на своём месте. — Что? Все идут после концерта отмечать... Не знаю, пребывание в одном и том же месте целые пять минут. Я думал, найдётся парочка развязавшихся языков, которые можно послушать после одного или пяти шотов.

Рэй подозрительно оглядел его.

— Ты просто хочешь свалить и надраться.

Фрэнк нахмурился.

— Что, если и так? Я уже целую вечность никуда не ходил. И кроме того, мы приглашены. Кортез спрашивал, идём ли мы.

— Кортез спрашивал, идёшь ли ты, — Боб хитро посмотрел на него. 

Фрэнк показал ему средний палец.

— Просто говорю, что нет лучшего способа завоевать чьё-либо доверие, чем напоить их в хлам.

— Это определённо сработало с тем парнишкой из кофейни, — мягко сказал Боб, а затем, смеясь, увернулся от Фрэнка, когда тот попытался дать ему подзатыльник.

— О Боже, я совсем забыл об этом, — Рэй давился от смеха. — Это было не просто совращение, а целая военная кампания. У парня не было шансов! 

— Заткнись! — воскликнул Фрэнк. — Торо, блять, заткнись.

— Но, Фрэнк, я натурал! — прохрипел Рэй. 

— Конечно же, малыш, — проговорил Боб глубоким, низким голосом, приукрашенно пародируя голос Фрэнка. — Ещё пива? 

Майки не мог не засмеяться, даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что это выведет Фрэнка из себя. Усилия, которые Фрэнк приложил, чтобы убедить паренька из той кофейни, что пройти тест по Шкале Кинси[1] — это эксперимент для здоровой жизни, были легендарны. Это продолжалось месяцами. Серьёзно, Фрэнк месяцами ходил в эту кофейню каждый чёртов день и, надевая свою лучшую одежду, ошивался возле кассы, убеждая паренька ходить с ним на концерты и спаивая его настолько, что тот был уже не против, когда Фрэнк начинал распускать руки. И в конце концов, это сработало.

— Ты хоть имя его вспомнить сможешь? — спросил Майки Фрэнка, улыбаясь.

Фрэнк оглядел его, а затем сдался и сказал: 

— Его звали Кевин, а вы настоящие засранцы, — и Майки практически уполз под стол, настолько сильно он хихикал. — Я ненавижу вас, парни, вы в курсе? Не хотите рассказать о своих похождениях?

Это достаточно быстро заставило их замолчать, но Брайан всё ещё широко улыбался, когда сказал:

— Думаю, Фрэнк прав. Было бы неплохо нам немного выйти из-под контроля. 

Боб стукнул кулаком по столу, и Брайан оглядел его.

— Немного.

— Обломщик, — пробормотал Боб.

Концерт этим вечером был лучшим из всех, думал Майки. Перспектива сегодняшнего похода немного расшевелила всех, и даже жуткий Марк, казалось, стал поразговорчивее, встав рядом с младшим братом и положив руку ему на плечо. Майки подошёл к ним и спросил:

— Вы сегодня идёте с нами?

Денни скривил лицо и покачал головой.

— Я несовершеннолетний, чтобы пить, — добавил он, когда Марк одарил его многозначительным взглядом. — В смысле, мне восемнадцать. Просто не двадцать один.

Ну да, ну да, подумал Майки, но просто кивнул и повернулся к Марку. 

— Что насчёт тебя?

— Да, — будучи начеку, сказал он. — Что, тебе нужен паспорт?

— Я имею в виду, идёшь ли ты, — мягко произнёс Майки, и Марк залился краской, закусив губу.

— Не думаю, — наигранно повседневным тоном сказал он. — Скорее, мы останемся в отеле. 

— И закажем обслуживание номеров, — добавил Денни. Марк странновато рассмеялся, а Денни всё настаивал: — Ты говорил! 

— Не истери, получишь ты своё никчёмное обслуживание номеров, — ответил Марк, немного с опаской взглянув на Майки, а затем сказал: — Он никогда не пробовал обслуживание номеров. Он думает, что для людей большое дело принести тебе еду в номер отеля. 

— Хэй, чувак, — произнёс Майки, который тоже никогда в жизни не заказывал обслуживание номеров, но всегда представлял, что это было бы круто. — Я согласен с ним.

Денни просиял, глядя на него, а лицо Марка прояснилось. Денни сказал:

— Марк пообещал, потому что это последняя ночь в отеле за весь тур.

— Это правда, — согласился Майки. На сцене Пит играл, прижавшись головой к плечу Патрика. — Держу пари, парни, вы хотели бы отдохнуть, да? Сколько там тур продолжался? Кажется, три месяца? 

— Мы с ними только месяц, — сказал Денни, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в такт музыке. 

— А чем вы занимались до этого? — спросил Майки, но, очевидно, это был неверный вопрос, потому что внезапно Марк напрягся и нахмурился. 

— Нам нужно идти, — сказал он и, держа руку на плече брата, развернул его в другую сторону. Майки заметил, что на нём снова был этот красный рюкзак. 

— Пока, — крикнул Денни через плечо. Пока они удалялись и Майки слышал их, младший из братьев добавил: — Марк, можешь понести рюкзак? Он на самом деле тяжёлый. 

После концерта Джерард влетел за кулисы и оттащил Майки в сторону. 

— Четверо подростков только что упали без сознания на улице, — встревоженно сообщил он. — Я собираюсь поехать в больницу и убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. 

Майки нахмурился. 

— Ты не идёшь с нами?

— Что? — Фрэнк материализовался сбоку от Майки. — Почему нет? 

Джерард рассказал ему про подростков.

— Врачи могут рассказать мне что-то, а если и нет, я имею в виду, с ними должен быть кто-то, пока не приедут их родители. 

Фрэнк выглядел неуверенным. 

— Но на тебе нет твоей колоратки. Они просто подумают, что ты какой-то левый чувак.

— Знаю, я собираюсь вернуться в отель, чтобы захватить её. 

Даже несмотря на то, что Майки действительно не хотел, он заставил себя спросить:

— Не хочешь, чтобы я забил на всё и поехал с тобой?

— Нет, — тут же сказал Джерард, потому что он был хорошим братом и Майки очень сильно любил его. — Вперёд, парни, веселитесь! Увидимся позже в отеле.

— Ладно, — Майки собрался уходить, но Фрэнк всё ещё стоял на месте, закусывая губу. — Фрэнк?

— Может, мне стоит поехать с ним, — сказал Фрэнк, неловко пожимая плечами. — В смысле, что-то ведь может произойти, верно? Может, — он повернулся к Джерарду, — может, ты не должен ехать один.

— Ну, возможно, было бы идеально... — начал Джерард, но Майки оборвал его, растолкав их и уверенно схватил Фрэнка за плечо. 

— Нет. Фрэнк идёт со мной. Если случится что-нибудь плохое, ты можешь позвонить мне, у меня всегда с собой телефон.

Фрэнк попытался стряхнуть его руку, хмурясь. 

— Что за херня, Майки? 

— Помнишь, что Брайан сказал по поводу выхода из-под контроля? И он имел в виду тебя, — Майки начал утягивать Фрэнка в сторону других парней. — Будь на связи? — крикнул он Джерарду и увидел, как тот махнул им, направляясь к выходу.

*

Майки стоял на балконе клуба, когда к нему подошёл Кортез с двумя коктейлями в руках и ухмылкой на лице.

— Майки, — он протянул ему стакан. — Ты выглядишь, как человек, которому нужно ещё выпить.

Собственный стакан Майки был всё ещё почти полным, но он не был глуп. Он знал, что нужно делать, когда кто-то предлагал ему бесплатный напиток. Взяв коктейль, Майки сказал «Спасибо, чувак» и стал ждать, пока тот скажет, что ему нужно.

Ему не пришлось долго терпеть. Кортез не так долго стоял поодаль от него, а затем наклонился поближе и сказал:

— Твой мальчик, Фрэнки, он?..

Майки украдкой взглянул на Кортеза.

— Он что?

Кортез рассмеялся и кивнул в сторону танцпола, где Фрэнк танцевал с какой-то девчонкой, которая продавала мерч. Он снова посмотрел на Майки и скривил брови, что могло означать либо «свободен», либо «по мальчикам», либо «не прочь переспать со мной». Майки знал, что ответы на два из трёх вопросов были одинаковыми, так что он заставил Кортеза ещё немного подождать, пока тот понемногу отпивал свой лонг, а затем кивнул.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Кортез, просияв. Он похлопал Майки по плечу и испарился в направлении лестницы. Майки увидел, как несколькими секундами позже он материализовался на танцполе, уже успев проскользнуть Фрэнку за спину.

Майки наблюдал, как он развернул Фрэнка к себе лицом, взяв его под локоть, а затем — как тот приподнялся на носочках, чтобы расслышать, что говорил ему Кортез. Девчонка уже кружилась в танце с кем-то ещё, и минуту спустя Фрэнк последовал за Кортезом прочь с танцпола, и Майки потерял их из виду.

— Ты не танцуешь, Майкиуэй?

Майки обернулся и обнаружил позади себя Пита, улыбающегося во все тридцать два.

— Иногда танцую. Просто музыка совсем не моя.

Пит скривил лицо.

— Чувак, та же фигня. Но забей, она не так уж плоха. Тебе вон даже мой технарь коктейли носит. У нас VIP.

— До того как я встретил Брайана, я работал клубным промоутером, — с сожалением в голосе сказал ему Майки. — Бесплатная выпивка и VIP-зона не представляют для меня ничего нового, чувак.

Пит рассмеялся, покачав головой.

— Чувак, знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? Тебя так сложно впечатлить. Ты будто всё обо мне знаешь.

Майки задумался над этим. Его было несложно удивить, по крайней мере, он сам так считал. Его многое удивляло. Просто большая часть этого находилась вне ночных клубов.

— Кажется, так оно и есть.

— Так, где твой брат? — Пит подтянулся, чтобы сесть на перила рядом с Майки. — Он не хочет веселиться вместе с нами? Или... Оу, — Пит состроил виноватое лицо. — Или ему нельзя?

— Я думал, что он собирался, — честно сказал Майки, — но ему необходимо провести некоторые исследования.

Пит вскинул брови.

— Исследования?

Блять. Майки сделал большой глоток коктейля, чтобы дать себе время подумать над ответом.

— Ну, знаешь, для его, ну... Он переводит старинные документы.

— Оу, хах, — скептически отозвался Пит.

— С латинского, — добавил Майки. — Или греческого. Древнегреческого на английский.

Казалось, Пит поверил в это. В любом случае, это была не совсем ложь. Джерард постоянно что-то переводил, пока они работали, потому что едва ли открыли что-то новое о мистическом Зле с римских времён.

Майки наблюдал за Питом поверх оправы своих очков. Сегодня он не видел его после концерта: Чарли быстро увлёк его прочь от Майки в ту же минуту, как тот зашёл за кулисы, но сейчас он выглядел абсолютно нормально. Кожа не была такой серой, не виднелось синяков под глазами.

— Ты выглядишь лучше, — сказал ему Майки.

Пит глубоко вдохнул, а после медленно выпустил воздух из лёгких, несколько минут оглядывая клуб.

— Знаешь, я порылся в интернете. Вбил все симптомы и сидел в ожидании, что на экране появятся огромные чёрные буквы «Ты умираешь». Ничего хорошего не вызывает периодов смертельной усталости, ты ведь понимаешь? Ничего хорошего.

Майки состроил, как он думал, сочувствующее лицо и подождал.

— Сначала я думал, что причина кроется во мне, — добавил Пит. — Это не... Я часто устаю. И... и часто уставал. Вообще, за всю свою жизнь. Но не настолько.

Пит устремил взгляд на свои колени. Майки наклонился и сказал ему на ушко:

— То, что ты сказал... О том, что ты думал, что я смогу помочь тебе. Это не было глупо. Я почувствовал... почувствовал, будто могу помочь тебе.

Пит встретил взгляд Майки, и его глаза были широко распахнуты и полны надежды.

— Ты знаешь, что со мной не так? Ты сможешь избавить меня от этого?

— Я не знаю, что с тобой не так, — признался Майки, беря Пита за локоть, когда тот попытался отвернуться от него. — Пока. Но мы разберёмся.

— Мы, — сомнительно произнёс Пит. — Ты и я? 

Майки кивнул.

— Я, ты и остальные. Мы видели подобное и раньше. А Джерард так вообще вроде как эксперт.

— Эксперт в чём? — резко произнёс голос позади них, и Майки повернулся и увидел Патрика. Выглядел он безрадостно. — Ты думаешь, священник сможет ему помочь? Ему не нужен священник, понятно? Ему нужен врач.

— Патрик, — сказал Пит, соскальзывая с перил и становясь на ноги. — Полегче, не...

— Сколько раз, Пит? — заглушил его Патрик. — Клянусь Богом, иногда мне кажется, что ты на миссии, где ты должен быть надут всеми возможными психами. Сначала эти странные дети, а теперь это?

— Денни и Марк? — быстро спросил Майки, но оба — и Пит, и Патрик — проигнорировали его.

—Я уже был у врача, — упрямо сказал Пит. — Это не помогло. Я всё такой же измождённый, Патрик. 

— Ты уставший, потому что ты не спишь! — выпалил тот. — Ты не спишь и не принимаешь свои чёртовы таблетки, а потом ты удивляешься, когда твоё тело начинает разваливаться на части? И ты... — Патрик переключился на Майки. — Я не знаю, кто ты и во что играешь, но я не позволю тебе воспользоваться Питом. Этого не случится.

— Я не использую его, — ответил Майки, хмурясь. Он понимал, что Патрик хотел защитить его, но Майки даже ничего не сделал. — Я хочу помочь.

Патрик фыркнул.

— Ага, ну, а я хочу, чтобы ты оставил его в покое.

Пит начал что-то говорить, но Патрик схватил его за руку и приблизился к нему.

— Что бы по твоему мнению ни происходило с тобой, — тихо сказал он, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Майки смог разобрать слова. — Это не Божье наказание. Ты не одержим. Не плохой человек. Понимаешь меня?

Пит уткнулся лицом в плечо Патрика, так что Майки не слышал, что он ответил ему. Патрик пробормотал что-то ему в ответ, а затем потащил Пита прочь и, уходя, метнул последний полный подозрения взгляд через плечо на Майки. 

— Что ж, — сказал Майки в пустоту. — На самом деле, неплохо прошло, Майки. Отлично сыграно.

Он нашёл Рэя и Боба, ужирающихся до беспамятства в баре. Очевидно, Брайан последовал принципу «не можешь бороться, тогда возглавь», потому что он тоже едва ли стоял.

— Я думал, мы лишь немного выпустили пар, — заметил Майки, садясь на высокий стул рядом с Рэем.

— Оу, расслабься, — ответил Брайан, а затем Майки уставился на него минут на пять, чтобы попросту запечатлеть момент в памяти.

Он не видел Пита весь остальной вечер, но он видел, как он с остальными парнями из группы рано ушёл, до того, как все остальные. Майки и сам был достаточно пьян к тому моменту, а когда добрался до комнаты, которую он делил с Джерардом и Фрэнком, он едва ли помнил своё имя, не говоря уже о деталях разговора с Питом.

— Я расскажу тебе утром, — простонал он в подушку, когда Джерард начал его донимать. — Фрэнк уже вернулся? Мы не смогли найти его, когда уходили.

— Нет, — взволнованно ответил Джерард. На нём были надеты пижамные штаны, а в руках он сжимал футболку; от крестика на его груди отражался свет. — Думаешь, с ним всё в порядке?

Майки махнул на него рукой.

— Я уверен, с ним всё хорошо. Он, скорее всего, ночует у Кортеза.

Джерард притих, натянув футболку, и Майки подумал, что, может, ему не стоило этого говорить, но он уже не мог забрать их, да и ему нужно было уснуть прямо сейчас, иначе он просто умрёт.

Он с радостью уплывал в забытье, когда в их комнате зазвонил телефон. Майки застонал и накрыл голову подушкой, желая, чтобы всё это кончилось.

Джерард взял трубку.

— Алло? Да... что? Что произошло? Что... Патрик, успокойся, я тебя не понимаю.

Майки вытащил голову из-под подушки и уставился на Джерарда, который выглядел ещё бледнее, чем обычно.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Что ж, оставайтесь там. В какой вы комнате? Хорошо, хорошо. Не переживай, ладно? Я... Да, мы сейчас будем.

Он положил трубку и сурово взглянул на Майки.

— Это Пит.

Майки ещё никогда не чувствовал себя менее готовым к борьбе с мистическими непредвиденными ситуациями, чем сейчас, но, тем не менее, он сразу же вскочил с кровати. 

— Что случилось? Очередной приступ изнеможения?

— Нет, — Джерард натянул худи Майки поверх пижамы и схватил свой блокнот, Библию и чётки с прикроватной тумбочки. — Там остался дерьмовый кофе. Протрезвись, — сказал он, направляясь к двери. — И остальные тоже. Встретимся в семьсот девятом.

— Что происходит? — спросил Майки. — Джерард? Джерард! — позвал он, но тот уже скрылся за дверью.

Майки с минуту стоял на месте, обхватив голову руками и пытаясь унять головокружение. Происходило что-то нехорошее, он чувствовал это, а низ живота скручивало определённо не от выпивки. Он передвигался так быстро, как только мог. Пока Майки варил кофе, он несколько раз плеснул прохладной водой на лицо. Выбежав в коридор, Майки начал долбиться в дверь номера Рэя, пока он не открыл и он не смог рассказать ему всё, что случилось, а затем пулей полетел обратно в номер и схватил чашку с кофе.

— Номер семьсот девять, — прокричал он парням через закрытую дверь и направился к лифту.

Из всего, что Майки предполагал увидеть в номере, когда дверь ему открыл безумно выглядящий Джо, ничто не подходило к ситуации. На секунду Майки подумал, что на него просто нахлынули воспоминания, что он уснул и ему снилось, что на полу лежал Фрэнк, весь в крови, и дрожал всем телом. 

Но это был не Фрэнк, а Пит. Майки стоял недвижно, не в силах отвести взгляд — этого не могло происходить снова, не могло, 

— Майки, тащи свою задницу сюда. Давай. 

Ничто не отрезвляло лучше, чем представшая перед глазами картина почти что умирающего лучшего друга, и Майки почувствовал себя на удивление трезвым, когда склонился возле Пита. Его глаза были открыты, но бесцельно блуждали по комнате. Патрик держал его голову у себя на коленях, Всё вокруг было красным: вся кожа Пита, пятна на руках Патрика, — кровь впитывалась даже в ковёр, что лежал позади них. Майки скользнул руками по окровавленной коже Пита в поисках ран, его глаза моментально метнулись к запястьям и щиколоткам, но там ничего не было.

— Я даже не могу найти рану, — сказал он Джерарду; тот кивнул, сам обхватил руками голову Пита с обеих сторон.

— Раньше такое случалось? — спросил он Патрика, который попросту уставился на лицо Пита, совершенно поражённый. — Патрик, — повторил он, и Патрик удивлённо поднял голову. — Раньше такое случалось?

Патрик, казалось, не знал, что сказать. Он бегал глазами от Джо к Энди, пока, наконец, не признался.

— Да.

— Что? — Энди курсировал туда-сюда по комнате, держась за голову. Он остановился и уставился на Патрика. — Почему ты не сказал нам?

— Он заставил меня пообещать, что я никому не расскажу, ясно? Можешь накричать на меня потом, — ответил Патрик довольно обиженным тоном. Он снова повернулся к Джерарду. — Извини, я был груб с тобой. Ладно? Я не знал, кого ещё позвать. Ты должен помочь ему. Он умрёт?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Джерард, а затем перевёл взгляд на дверь, когда послышался очередной стук. Это были Боб, Брайан и Рэй. — Рэй, ты мне нужен.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Майки Питу, хотя он и не был уверен, что тот его слышал. Он держал липкую руку Пита. — Они помогут тебе.

— Патрик, — неожиданно простонал Пит, слегка извиваясь на месте. — Больно.

— Знаю, — заботливо сказал Патрик, снова и снова поглаживая Пита по волосам. — Я здесь, хорошо?

Брайан в ужасе застыл в дверях.

— Иисусе, только не опять.

— Нет, — сказал Джерард. — У него нет ран, это что-то другое.

— Из-за чего тогда всё это? — спросил Джо. — Если нет ран?

— Это пот, — тихо произнёс Энди. — Он потеет кровью.

— Что? — Патрик взглянул на него. — Откуда ты знаешь? Может... Люди вообще могут так?

Энди кивнул.

— Такое случалось с одним моим знакомым, — нескладно произнёс он. — У него была лейкемия[2]. Но он потел не так сильно.

Джо тяжело опустился на кровать.

— Господи Иисусе.

Боб откашлялся.

— Нам позвать Фрэнка? Он же с Кортезом, да?

— Нет, — резко ответил Джо. Патрик удивлённо посмотрел на него. Джо отмахнулся и сказал: — Кортез может пойти за ним. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то помимо группы знал.

— Он прав, — согласился Джерард. — Кроме того, мы справимся с этим. Рэй, ты принёс свои принадлежности?

— Конечно, — Рэй склонился рядом с Джерардом, слегка шатаясь. — Что ты думаешь, блок?

Джерард кивнул.

— Брайан, можешь сгонять в мою комнату и принести Compedium Tutela Preces[3]? — тот кивнул и убежал. Джерард поднял голову. — Хорошо, ребята, это прозвучит немного сумасшедше, но просто послушайте меня, ладно? Я думаю, какой-то некромант высасывает из Пита жизненные силы.

— Оу, — произнёс Энди. — Только немного?

— Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, — сказал Боб, очевидно пытаясь говорить разборчиво. — Поверьте мне, я понимаю. Но это даже не самая странная вещь из всех, что мы видели.

— Мы ещё даже не уверены, как это сделали, — Джерард протянул руку Брайану, когда тот на всём ходу затормозил, залетая в комнату, и забрал у него книгу. — Но мы попробуем наложить на него защиту, пока мы не выясним, что с ним происходит.

Рэй, должно быть, ожидал, что случится что-то подобное, потому что у него была уже готовая смесь в склянке. Он высыпал её в неглубокую металлическую тарелку, пока Джерард листал книгу.

— Готово, босс.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — резко спросил Патрик. — Наложить на него чёртово заклинание? Каким образом ему это поможет?

— Давай посмотрим, — отозвался Джерард. Он протянул чётки вперёд и очертил ими крест над телом Пита. — Sancta Michael Archangele, — начал он. — Defende nos in proelio; contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium.[4]

Пит снова застонал, он весь напрягся и замер.

— О Боже, — произнёс Патрик. — Пит, Пит.

— Это просто безумие, — сказал Энди. — Вы же, парни, все знаете, что это просто безумие, да? 

Джерард проигнорировал его и продолжил говорить; Рэй добавил смеси в тарелке последний штрих и поставил её рядом с плечом Пита. Дым завитками вздымался вверх, и Джерард провёл сквозь него рукой с чётками, и завитки начали сливаться воедино, связываясь в тонкий слой, который протянулся ото лба Пита вплоть до его ног.

— Что за хуйня? — спросил Джо. — Это не причинит ему боли? 

— Ты должен успокоиться, — сказал ему Майки. Хотя если кто-нибудь сказал бы ему успокоиться, когда Фрэнк был в опасности, он, скорее всего, зарядил бы ему в лицо.

Было странно видеть Пита вот таким. Это было очень похоже на то, что происходило с Фрэнком, но это было не так жестоко, да и он не был другом. Да и теперь у Майки за плечами был год наблюдения за тем, как Джерард с Рэем надирали злу задницу — словно матрац, на который можно было упасть. А у этих ребят не было такого, так что пока Джерард продолжал своё дело, Майки сказал:

— Всё будет в порядке.

Патрик покачал головой. На нём не было его шляпы, и Майки был поражён, каким на самом деле молодым он выглядел. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что всегда всё в порядке, — ответил Майки, что было не совсем уверенно, но хотя бы это было правдой. — Ты просто должен позволить им продолжить своё дело.

— Divina virtute in infernum detrude [5], — пробормотал Джерард, снова очерчивая в воздухе крест. — Аминь.

— Аминь, — ответил Майки, а затем Рэй вытряхнул что-то из другой склянки, и на секунду дым ярко вспыхнул, а после начал рассеиваться. 

Джерард отложил чётки и наклонился к Питу, отгоняя дым от его лица. 

— Пит? Ты слышишь меня? Можешь мне сказать, тебе всё ещё больно? 

С секунду Пит молчал, нависло ощущение, будто вся комната задержала дыхание. Наконец, он прохрипел:

— Патрик? Почему здесь воняет водой из бонга?

Патрик слегка истерично рассмеялся, подползая, чтобы дотронуться лбом до лба Пита.

— Ты снова начал истекать кровью, ты, засранец. И мне пришлось позвать этих сумасшедших на помощь.

— Оу, — Пит поднял руку и неуклюже погладил Патрика по голове. — Извини меня. 

Джо откашлялся.

— Парни, у вас же на самом деле нет собственного бизнеса по уходу за собой, так ведь?

Майки вздрогнул.

— Не совсем, да.

Пока Патрик помогал Питу подняться и отвёл его в душ, Джерард достал из кармана свой блокнот и направился к кровати, чтобы присесть. 

— Ребята, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, — сказал он Энди и Джо. Он посмотрел на Майки. — Ты можешь идти спать.

— Нет, мы должны остаться, — запротестовал Брайан, но Джерард покачал головой.

— Думаю, лучше вам поспать, — сказал он тоном, который ясно означал «На самом деле, думаю, лучше не раскрывать им то, что вы пьяны в стельку, идиоты». — Я могу узнать всё, что нам нужно. Увидимся завтра.

Майки даже не начал спорить. Он вроде как хотел увидеть Пита снова после того, как он смоет с себя кровь, чтобы просто убедиться, что с ним всё было в порядке, но ещё сильнее он хотел спать. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Фрэнка до сих пор не было. Майки пошёл в комнату, чтобы помыть руки; он наблюдал, как ржавая вода, завихряясь, стекала вниз по гадкой бежевой раковине, в конце концов, скрываясь в канализации. Он вытер руки и снова вернулся в спальню, где снял сникеры и лёг на кровать. Он уснул одетым, и его не мучили никакие сны.

Утром он опять чувствовал себя так, будто готов был умереть. Судя по всему, борьба со злом посреди ночи не давала достаточно положительных очков, чтобы преодолеть проблемы. Он позволил Джерарду вытащить его из кровати, и они переместились в соседнюю комнату, где валялись Брайан, Рэй и Боб в ожидании своей смерти.

— Тебе лучше даже не начинать про всю эту твою святую херню, — предупредил Майки Джерарда, осторожно опускаясь на кровать Рэя. Тот застонал и обвил себя руками, чтобы не двигаться. — Никто и похмелья в своей жизни не видел, если сравнивать все их отходняки с твоим.

Джерард состроил невинное лицо.

— Я и не собирался!

— Я думал, ты не пил, — с интересом проговорил Боб.

— Иногда пью, — Джерард пожал плечами. — Не то чтобы... В смысле, раньше пил. Даже много. Но в семинарии не больно уж одобряют сумасшедшие вечеринки.

— В какой именно ты обучался?

— Сетон-Холл.

— Оу, я знаю, где это, — Рэй кивнул. — Тебе там нравилось?

— Определённо нет, — проворчал Майки, сворачиваясь в клубочек чуть ближе к Рэю. — Она была намного ближе к нашему дому, чем Школа Изобразительных Искусств [6], но ему всё равно нужно было жить в дортуаре [7]. Это было отстойно. 

— Это входило в программу, — Джерард закатил глаза. — Семинария была нужна для того, чтобы подготовиться к духовной жизни. А ты был единственным, кто вечно жаловался, что я не выхожу из дома. По крайней мере, это заставило меня выйти из подвала.

Майки приподнял свою голову достаточно, чтобы взбить подушку, а затем со вздохом снова лёг обратно. Он не любил вспоминать те времена, когда Джерард ещё жил в подвале.

— Как угодно. Кстати, всё никак не спрошу: что случилось в больнице?

— Врачи ничего мне не сказали, — ответил Джерард. — Но я услышал разговор двух медсестёр, и, кажется, у детей просто было обезвоживание вместе с перегревом. Я имею в виду, это же нормально, так ведь? К тому же, если учесть, что они долго стояли в очереди и у них пониженное давление, это могло вызвать головокружение и обморок. Это никак нельзя связать с Питом. Думаю, это просто случайное совпадение.

Послышался стук в дверь. Все умоляюще уставились на Джерарда, и он, вдохнув, пошёл открывать её.

— Оу, — произнёс он. — Хэй.

— Хэй, — Фрэнк прошёл мимо него в комнату и засмеялся, как только увидел Майки. — Чувак, вы, ребята, воняете так, будто искупались в пивном цехе.

— Отъебись, — простонал Боб. — И прекрати орать.

— Я не ору! — возразил Фрэнк и пнул кровать Боба, проходя мимо, и засмеялся, когда Брайан снова застонал от этого.

— Ты в отличном настроении, — настороженно заключил Рэй.

Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и сел на край кровати. Он попрыгал на ней, и оба — Майки с Рэем — застонали и начали пинать его.

— Ага, это была неплохая ночка. Плюс сейчас у меня нет похмелья, чего нельзя сказать о вас, ребята. А это всегда меня радует!

— Ты попадёшь в ад, — проворчал Брайан с другой кровати. — И ты будешь не так уж счастлив, если узнаешь, с чем нам пришлось иметь дело прошлой ночью.

— Что случилось? — спросил Фрэнк. — Всё в порядке?

Майки ущипнул его за ляжку.

— Нет, осёл, Пит едва ли не до смерти истёк кровью.

У Фрэнка буквально отвалилась челюсть.

— Что? Ох, дерьмо, это же не стигматы, да? Он случайно не набивал недавно никаких татуировок?

— Где ты был? — неожиданно спросил Джерард. Он всё ещё стоял около открытой двери. — Ты только что вернулся?

Фрэнк вскинул брови.

— Я ночевал в другом номере. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

— Не знаю, — Джерард сложил руки на груди. — Ты не делал ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть риску наше расследование?

— Что? — Фрэнк встал, уставившись на Джерарда. — Ты шутишь, что ли?

Не надо, не надо, думал Майки, но Джерард всё же сказал это.

— Разве похоже, что я шучу?

— Что-то ты забываешься, — сказал Фрэнк предупреждающим тоном.

— Сейчас ты абсолютно бесполезен для нас, если ты не спал всю ночь, — выпалил Джерард. — Ты должен поспать.

Фрэнк махнул рукой в сторону парней.

— Но у нас же собрание. И я хочу узнать, что случилось с Питом.

— Тогда тебе нужно было быть там! — злобно сказал Джерард. — Просто уйди, Фрэнк, ты был не нужен нам ночью, и ты не нужен нам и сейчас.

В комнате воцарилась абсолютнейшая тишина. Майки хотел бы не лежать на кровати, а встать между сверлящими друг друга взглядами Джерардом и Фрэнком. Лицо его брата неподвижно застыло на одном месте, а у Фрэнка выражало абсолютное неверие.

Наконец, Фрэнк медленно подошёл к Джерарду. Он приподнялся на носочках и прошипел ему прямо в лицо:

— Я не давал никаких грёбаных обетов, — и громко хлопнул дверью, выбежав из комнаты.

Где-то минуту никто не двигался, но после Боб поднялся с кровати и последовал за Фрэнком, бросив на Джерарда многозначительный взгляд по пути, отчего тот опустил глаза в пол, будто чего-то стыдился.

— Я собирался ввести его в курс дела прошлой ночью.

Секундой позже Рэй и Брайан последовали их примеру.

— Мы будем в соседней комнате, — тихо сказал Рэй. Выходя из комнаты, он дотронулся до коленки Майки, а затем закрыл за собой дверь.

Джерард с минуту оставался стоять, а затем прошёл и сел на кровать. Он притянул колени к груди и вздохнул.

Майки наблюдал за ним с другой кровати. Это было похоже на те времена, когда они ещё были детьми и жили вместе в родительском доме.

— Джи, что с тобой? — медленно спросил он, уже заранее зная ответ. — Ты ревнуешь?

— Да, — тихо ответил Джерард. Он поднял глаза и поймал взгляд Майки, но затем тут же отвёл взгляд, устремив его в окно. — Я знаю, знаю.

Майки внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Джи.

— Я знаю, — повторил Джерард, обхватывая колени руками. Он задумчиво раскачивался взад-вперёд. — Я пытаюсь не ревновать. У меня нет на это никаких прав.

— И правда.

Какое-то время Джерард молчал.

— Ты молился об этом?

Джерард безнадёжно рассмеялся.

— Каждый день. Я не понимаю, почему Он послал мне Фрэнка на моём пути. Зачем Он поставил его прямо передо мной, когда я не могу... — он замолк, сильно закусив нижнюю губу. — Он создал меня, Он знает меня. Он должен был знать, что мне пришлось бы чувствовать при этом.

Майки всегда было странно слышать от Джерарда речи о Боге, потому что он говорил о нём так, будто тот был реальным. Не то чтобы Майки абсолютно не верил. Он не был уверен на сто процентов, и его это устраивало — всё дело было в том, насколько Джерард был уверен в своём непоколебимом убеждении, что Бог существовал и что ему было не всё равно на его личные взаимоотношения с Джерардом. Для него Бог был настолько осязаем, как любой человек из плоти и крови. И Майки так сильно сбивал с толку тот факт, что Джерард был настолько близок с тем, с кем он даже был не знаком.

Особенно когда Джерард расстраивался на самого себя за то, что не понимал Божьи непостижимые пути или что бы там ни было. От этого Майки лишь хотелось связаться с Богом и заставить его объясниться, почему он сводил его брата с ума, потому что это было совсем некруто.

— Если это проверка, — сказал Джерард, — тогда я рискую провалиться. Я не могу перестать... — он снова замолк, бормоча что-то себе под нос и качая головой. — Я не знал, что всё ещё настолько слаб.

— Не думаю, что Фрэнк обрадовался бы, услышав, что ты расцениваешь влюблённость в него как слабость.

Джерард издал неясный кроткий звук: то ли смешок, то ли вздох.

— Он знает?

— Нет, — ответил Майки. — Но ты продолжаешь вести себя как ревнивая девчонка, так что это может быстро измениться.

Джерард достал свои чётки и намотал их на пальцы.

— Я не хотел. Это всё просто вылетело из меня.

— Ага, что ж, а теперь все думают, что ты мудак. 

— Может, мне нужно просто сказать ему, — неожиданно произнёс Джерард. — Может, мне просто нужно рассказать ему о своих чувствах.

— Нет, — немедленно выпалил Майки, заставляя себя сесть на кровати и свесить ноги. — Джерард, нет. Точно нет. Нет.

Джерард расстроенно вздохнул.

— Почему нет? Наши отношения уже просто не могут стать хуже. В смысле, может, если бы он знал, тогда мы смогли бы, ну, знаешь, придумать что-нибудь.

Майки прикрыл глаза руками.

— Пожалуйста, не говори то, что, я думаю, у тебя на уме. Даже ты не настолько идиот.

— Не нужно спать вместе, чтобы сблизиться с человеком! — настаивал Джерард, потому что, судя по всему, он был именно настолько идиотом. Майки застонал, подавив в себе желание заткнуть уши. — У многих людей отношения без секса. В смысле... посмотри на...

— Если ты сейчас скажешь «на Баффи и Ангела», — сказал Майки самым серьёзным тоном, который только мог изобразить, — тогда, клянусь Богом, я придушу тебя собственными руками.

— Но это правда!

— Ага, — согласился Майки. — Точно. Было правдой ровно до того момента, как они переспали, а потом он утратил душу и начал пожирать её друзей.

— Я же не вампир, — жалостливо сказал Джерард. — И это было временно.

Майки убрал руки от лица и сел, уставившись на Джерарда недвусмысленным взглядом.

— Ты прав. Они разбираются с этим после того, как она отсылает его в ад. Джерард, ты, блять, священник! На что ты, блять, надеешься?

Лицо Джерарда выражало истинную картину мучений: широко распахнутые глаза и опущенные уголки губ.

— Ты зол на меня, — заключил он голосом с каплей неверия.

— Просто... всё это так... охх, — Майки скользнул пальцами под оправу очков и потёр переносицу. — Смотри. Я люблю тебя. Но он мой лучший друг. Он не девственный подросток, он — взрослый мужчина.

После этого Джерард надолго затих; в комнате слышалось лишь постукивание бусин чёток, пока он перекручивал их вокруг запястья.

— Что, если они полюбят друг друга? Что, если Фрэнк влюбится в этого парня?

Майки пару раз глубоко вздохнул и, стараясь быть помягче, сказал:

— Что ж, это было бы неплохо. Для Фрэнка это было бы намного лучше.

— Я не хочу так, как лучше для него, — признался Джерард тихим мученическим тоном, а после этого сразу же прикрыл рот руками, будто не веря, что на самом деле признался в этом вслух.

Майки не мог поверить, что он признался в этом вслух. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Майки бы просто сказал что-то вроде «Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать», но так как это был Джерард, они были связаны единой нитью. На его лице сменялись самые разные эмоции, и, что бы его старший брат ни узрел там, ему это явно не понравилось.

— Не смотри на меня так, — взмолился он. — Я пытаюсь, Майки. Я ведь рассказываю об этом тебе, разве не так?

Майки покачал головой и лёг обратно на кровать, уставившись в потолок.

— А что, если это не проверка? Что, если вы с Фрэнком... Что, если у Бога была другая причина, чтобы свести вас?

— Тогда мне нужно принять то, что Он не хочет, чтобы я был священником, — тягостно произнёс Джерард. У него был такой уставший голос. На его лице всё ещё осталась кровь с прошлой ночи. — И это значит, что я не знаю, начерта мы здесь, потому что в последний раз, когда я проверял, все священнические обряды были совершенно неотъемлемой частью нашей маленькой операции.

Майки не знал, что на это ответить. Это было правдой, но с другой стороны, Майки было сложно поверить, что Бог — как бы то ни было, Бог, в которого верил Джерард, — хотел бы, чтобы кто-то был так одинок и причинял себе столько боли лишь для того, чтобы доказать своё звание.

— Я просто знаю, что ты не можешь рассказать Фрэнку, — в конце концов, сказал Майки. — Он... Ты не знаешь его так, как я, Джи. Если он узнает, что есть хоть малейший шанс, он не отпустит его.

Джерард вздохнул.

— Кажется, ты прав.

— Так и есть, — уверенно сказал Майки. И его голос был куда увереннее, чем его чувства.

*

Они вернулись обратно в автобус, и тут же рядом с кроватью Майки появился Фрэнк без футболки. Он поднял тюбик мази, которую ему сделал Рэй, и помахал им младшему Уэю.

— Не против?

Майки покачал головой, слез с кровати и взял тюбик у него из рук. Фрэнк молча повернулся, подставляя Майки обнажённую спину.

Майки не знал, что именно Рэй добавил в эту мазь, но, что бы то ни было, оно действовало. Шрамы Фрэнка не исчезли полностью, да и Рэй говорил, что, скорее всего, никогда и не исчезнут. Улучшения прекратились уже около шести месяцев назад, но Фрэнк упорно продолжал пользоваться кремом. Он рассказал Майки о том, что боялся, что в случае, если он перестанет мазаться этой штукой, то они станут такими же, как и раньше: припухлыми и лилово-синими.

— Как они выглядят? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, склонив голову, пока Майки размазывал линимент [1] по его плечам.

— Не так уж плохо, — отозвался Майки. Бледные ясные полосы, что навсегда были запечатлены на его коже, крест-накрест залегали в самых разнообразных направлениях. Татуировки Фрэнка были всё в том же плачевном состоянии, и Майки знал, что шрамы продолжались и далее под джинсами, а некоторые — вплоть до коленей. — Так же.

— Ага, — сказал Фрэнк. Он подождал, пока Майки закончит, а затем повернулся. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Майки вручил ему тюбик, и Фрэнк закрутил крышку, а затем несколько минут стоял на месте, уставившись в пол и закусывая губу. — Что?

Фрэнк бегал глазами в сомнениях, говорить или нет, а затем глубоко вздохнул и выпалил.

— Ты займёшься со мной сексом?

Майки тут же уставился на него.

— Эм.

— Я не имел в виду... Боже, Майки, — Фрэнк закатил глаза. — Я про шрамы. Представь, если бы ты не знал меня, они бы... они бы оттолкнули тебя?

Майки ещё никогда не думал об этом. Он знал, что Фрэнк больше не любил ходить без майки по улице, и знал, что всё это было по той же причине, по которой он постоянно носил длинные рукава и по которой он просил Рэя подрезать его волосы так, чтобы они спадали ему на лицо. Но всё же он не проводил долгие часы в раздумьях о сексе с Фрэнком. Ни с тех пор, как они встретились, ни с того момента, как решили, что они лучшие друзья.

Фрэнк всё ещё взволнованно смотрел на него, и Майки понял, что не сказал ничего из этого вслух.

— Сложно сказать наверняка, — искренне признался он. — Потому что я знаю тебя, так что, когда я смотрю на тебя, я лишь вижу, ну... тебя.

Фрэнк немного спустился с небес на землю.

— Оу.

— Но не думаю, что они оттолкнули бы меня, — добавил Майки.

— Правда?

— Что ж, только не принимай мои слова всерьёз. Когда я был маленьким, я был по уши влюблён в невесту Франкенштейна.

Фрэнк снова закатил глаза.

— Спасибо, чувак, мне так полегчало от твоих слов.

— Да, с ними действительно не всё так плохо, — заверил его Майки. — И ты достаточно крут, чтобы пережить это дерьмо.

— Иди ты, — сказал Фрэнк, но он всё же достаточно расслабился, чтобы вымучать из себя улыбку.

Майки наблюдал, как он рылся в своей кровати в поисках рубашки.

— Кортез ничего про них не сказал?

— Что? — Фрэнк натянул рубашку через голову, а затем протянул руку, чтобы поправить волосы так, чтобы они закрывали лоб. — Нет. И потише, чувак, его койка прямо здесь.

— Ладно, — отозвался Майки. — Но я думаю, что громкий храп — хороший знак того, что он не слушает. Должно быть, ты неплохо измотал паренька.

Фрэнк закатил глаза и схватил свой сотовый.

— Ага, думай что хочешь. Пойду позвоню маме.

— Джи в зоне отдыха в конце автобуса, — сообщил ему Майки.

— Ладно, — отозвался Фрэнк и направился в противоположную сторону.

— Фрэнки, — позвал его Майки, но тот лишь крикнул в ответ: «Не доставай меня насчёт этого» и захлопнул за собой раздвижные двери.

Майки снова зарылся в одеяла и прикрыл шторку. Когда они вернулись в автобус, все уже вырвались наружу, кроме Джерарда, который бормотал что-то себе под нос, сидя над своими книгами, и Фрэнка, который, по всей видимости, не хотел спать после прошлой жаркой ночи. У Майки же — наоборот — слипались глаза, и он позволил автобусу убаюкать его до дремоты. Он полностью проснулся только позже, когда почувствовал, как кто-то задел его, пройдя мимо.

— Хэй, — услышал он Джерарда в конце автобуса. — Как твоя мама?

— С ней всё в порядке, — ответил кто-то. Фрэнк. — Ты что-нибудь нашёл?

— Ещё нет... Послушай, Фрэнки, я действительно прошу прощения за то, что случилось сегодня утром. Я на самом деле забылся.

Наступила тишина. Майки высунулся из своей койки. Он мог разглядеть только Фрэнка, сложившего руки и стоящего в дверях.

— Да, — сказал Фрэнк напряжённым голосом. — Ты действительно забылся.

— Я просто волновался, — тихо произнёс Джерард. — Тебя не было всю ночь, и я переживал, а потом всё это просто вылилось из меня, будто я был зол на тебя.

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы оповестить меня о том, что происходит. Почему ты, блять, не позвонил мне на сотовый?

Послышались звуки перемещения, а затем Фрэнк отошёл, и Майки смог увидеть Джерарда, который притянул его, чтобы он сел за маленький столик вместе с ним.

— Мне жаль, — снова извинился он. — Я был полностью не прав. Ты сможешь простить меня?

— Джерард, да ты что, — Фрэнк облокотился на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. — Конечно же.

Джерард облегчённо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Некоторое время никто из них ничего не говорил. Фрэнк накрыл руки Джерарда своими, а после достал чётки, переплетённые вокруг его пальцев. И первым делом обмотал их вокруг собственного запястья.

— Почему их называют чётками?

— Есть море различных объяснений, но легенда состоит в том, что сама по себе молитва была ниспослана Святому Доминику [2] в тринадцатом веке.

Фрэнк хмыкнул, потирая большими пальцами бусины чёток.

— Так поздно?

— Ну, молитва в той форме, в какой мы её знаем сегодня, да. Смотри, раньше монахи и священники читали Сто пятьдесят псалмов Короля Давида, и люди, что жили неподалёку, хотели в этом участвовать, так? Только они не умели читать и не понимали, что говорили священнослужители, так что они начали читать «Отче Наш» [3] сто пятьдесят раз. В конце концов, это эволюционировало, и даже появилась версия, что читалось на самом деле пятьдесят «Аве, Марий!» [4] вместо ста пятидесяти, но это всё равно называли rosarium — букетом роз. Через годы термин начал обозначать молитву и чётки. И кстати, все молитвы на чётках происходят от начала времён и не совсем христианская прерогатива, — Джерард с минуту наблюдал за Фрэнком. — Знаешь, не люблю тебе об этом говорить, но всё это поклонение Деве Марии очень и очень глубоковерующе.

— Заткнись, — ответил ему Фрэнк, робко улыбнувшись. — Я не знаю, это как... Я не думаю, что ты врёшь или что-то вроде того, но я всё ещё не знаю, верю ли я во всю эту фигню о Боге. Но я вроде как... Верю в неё. Или, скорее, в то, что она олицетворяет. Это считается?

— Очень глубоковерующе, — повторил Джерард, засмеявшись, когда Фрэнк закатил глаза. Он с минуту смотрел на лицо Фрэнка, а затем протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по шрамам у него на лбу под волосами. Фрэнк замер, не отрывая всё это время взгляда от Джерарда. Майки задержал дыхание.

— Фрэнки, мне нужно... — едва слышно произнёс Джерард.

Неожиданно автобус резко свернул, и Майки вывалился из койки и больно приземлился на пол. Это было уже и так довольно нехорошо, но затем нечто круглое и тяжёлое вывалилось из одной из верхних полок и приземлилось прямо на живот Майки.

— Блять, — взвыл он. Фрэнк с Джерардом выбрались из зоны отдыха, и Фрэнк схватил эту штуку, а Джерард помог ему сесть. — Что это за херня? Будто шар для боулинга.

— Я не знаю, — отозвался Фрэнк, поверхностно осматривая штуковину перед тем, как засунуть её в пустую кровать Майки. — Чёрт, Майки, с тобой всё в порядке? Что случилось?

— Автобус свернул, и я выпал со своей койки, гений, что ты ещё думаешь? — ответил Майки, насупившись. Он накрыл живот руками: он всё ещё побаливал, но он не думал, что у него было внутреннее кровотечение или нечто серьёзное.

Боб высунул голову из своей койки.

— Что происходит?

— Майки выпал из своей кровати, — сообщил ему Фрэнк.

— Понятно, — Боб посмотрел на Майки, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка. — Позволь мне перефразировать: что такое громкое тут происходит?

— Ребята, — послышался голос Джерарда.

— Все живы? — поинтересовался Рэй из-за шторки. — Мне нужно вставать?

— Ребята, — повторил Джерард.

— Кто-то всё же будет мёртв, если вы нахрен не заткнётесь, — заскулил Боб.

— Ребята, — выпалил Джерард в третий раз, заставляя их всех заткнуться и посмотреть на него. Он достал шар для боулинга из койки Майки и вертел его в руках, смотря на него с таким выражением на лице, которое, по опыту Майки, никогда не означало ничего хорошего. — Откуда это выпало?

Наступила тишина, пока все они выжидающе глядели друг на друга, а затем голос Джерарда стал по-настоящему настойчивым и возбуждённым:

— Кто-нибудь, скажите мне уже, с какой полки это выпало!

И Майки замер, указывая на среднюю полку слева посередине.

— Это кровать Марка, — сказал Джерард, отдёргивая занавеску. Кровать была полностью пуста, за исключением красного рюкзака Денни. — Блять, блять. Где они, никто не знает?

— Думаю, они на другом автобусе, — медленно проговорил Рэй, хмурясь. — Джи, что это за штука?

Джерард поймал взгляд Майки и состроил лицо, которое означало «Мы не можем говорить об этом здесь» перед тем, как снова испариться в направлении зоны отдыха.

— Что за херня? — произнёс Фрэнк.

Майки поднялся с пола и жестом показал остальным парням заткнуться, доставая свой мобильный. Он напечатал «Не говорите об этом перед магглами» и показал сообщение всем. Фрэнк выхватил телефон у него из рук и напечатал что-то в ответ, а затем, когда закончил, вручил его Майки.

— Знаю, — сказал ему Майки. — Но давай разбудим Брайана. Думаю, только что всё стало ещё хуже.

Когда они уединились в зоне отдыха в конце автобуса, засунув полотенце под раздвижные двери, чтобы никто не смог их открыть, Джерард поставил шар на стол и указал на узор на его верхушке.

— Видите это?

Они все склонились, чтобы посмотреть. Сам шар был тёмным, почти что чёрным с испещряющими его тёмно-зелёными полосками. В него был вмонтирован узор: он не выступал над поверхностью, а, скорее, был спрятан под ней. Этот узор очень уж походил на щит герба или нечто вроде.

— И на что мы смотрим? — спросил Майки Джерарда.

Тот положил раскрытую книгу на середину стола и указал на изображения. На ней было изображено то же, что и на шаре.

— Эта печать перемен используется в некромантии. Она высасывает жизненные силы из жертвы и использует их для заправки того, что они хотят воскресить. Очень похоже на переливание крови, только здесь переливают энергию, генерирующуюся человеческой душой, — Джерард перевернул шар и указал на ещё один знак на другой стороне. — Но я ещё не знаю, что он означает.

Брайан поднял глаза на Джерарда. 

— Давай проясним. Два ребёнка используют эту штуку, чтобы высасывать жизненные силы из Пита Вентца для того, чтобы воскресить кого-то из мёртвых? — Джерард уверенно кивнул, и Брайан посмотрел на Фрэнка. — Чувак, помнишь, мы думали, что твои стигматы — это странно? Я скучаю по этим временам.

— А я нет, — с облегчением выдохнул Фрэнк. И Майки был согласен с ним на все сто.

— Смотри, Брайан, я так же, как и ты, хочу, чтобы всё это оказалось неправдой, — Джерард вздохнул. — Но сам подумай. Их родители умерли, они одни в этом огромной мире. Это не первый случай, когда люди пытаются воскресить своих любимых.

— Итак, что мы делаем? — спросил его Майки. — Мы не можем просто его сломать?

— Эм, — произнёс Рэй, поднимая руку. — Могу я проголосовать против этого? Мы не знали, к чему это приведёт, плюс я очень уж сомневаюсь, что Марк оставил бы ключ к их злобному плану на своей кровати. Что, если это ловушка?

Майки посетила ужасная мысль.

— Разве мы не должны предупредить Пита об этом? В смысле, Марк ведь не может сейчас с ним ничего сделать. Мы даже не знаем, где он сейчас.

— У тебя есть номер Пита? — спросил Брайан. Майки кивнул. — Позвони ему. Не пугай его, просто выясни, в его ли автобусе Марк. И мы достанем книги из багажного отделения на ближайшей остановке.

— Тут есть что-то ещё, — сказал Майки. Нечто, что, как сказал Марк, внезапно вернулось к нему. — Приступы у Пита случаются вот уже около месяца, да? — Джерард кивнул, и Майки продолжил. — Столько же Марк с Денни с ними в туре.

Джерард присел; он выглядел убитым горем.

— Дерьмо. Я действительно не хочу, чтобы это были они. Они так молоды.

Боб вскинул бровь.

— Джи, нет никаких возрастных ограничений, чтобы быть сумасшедшим.

— Да, — несчастно произнёс Джерард. — Кажется, так.

*

— Хэй, — произнёс Майки, подбегая к Питу, когда они все высадились из автобусов в придорожной зоне отдыха. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Майки посчитал, что до скамейки для пикника придётся долгий путь, и он ввёл его в курс дела насчёт того, что они обнаружили на койке Марка, умалчивая тот факт, что их родители были мертвы.

— Так что нам действительно нужно, чтобы всё оставшееся путешествие они ехали на нашем автобусе, — завершил он. — Так мы сможем выяснить, что происходит.

Пит покачал головой; на его лице было написано замешательство.

— Они же просто дети, Майки. Денни даже нет двадцати одного.

— Я знаю, — Майки сделалось нехорошо — должно быть, ужасно узнавать, как кто-то, кто был частью твоей команды, мог сделать нечто подобное — но ещё хуже он чувствовал себя, думая об этих детях. — Вот почему Джи хочет поговорить с ними в автобусе, знаешь, там, где они не смогут убежать. И кстати, не думаю, что Кортезу с Чарли стоило бы быть с нами и слышать всё это.

— Но что, если они попытаются причинить вам боль? — сомневаясь, спросил Пит. — Может, Чарли всё же стоит остаться? Он ещё тот силач.

Майки рассмеялся. Пит выглядел оскорблённым, но было мило, что он заботился о них, когда сам он ночью прежде корчился в агонии.

— Думаю, Джо был прав, когда сказал, что мы должны попытаться оставить всё это вам четверым. Да и вообще, ну же, чувак, мы сможем справиться с двумя детьми.

— Пфф, — Пит тыкнул Майки в ляжку. — Посмотри на себя, тебя ветер сдует.

— К счастью, большинство злодеев не пользуются ветроустановками.

Пит рассмеялся, покачав головой.

— Чувак, я поверить не могу, что это действительно происходит. Это ведь правда происходит? Я имею в виду, некромантия? Мы словно в кино, — Пит подпёр подбородок руками и оглядел людей в округе: кто-то ел, кто-то курил, а кто-то говорил по телефону. Когда он неожиданно перевёл взгляд на Майки, его глаза расширились до неимоверных размеров. — Подожди минуточку... Это что, значит, что всё это по-настоящему? Иисус, Дьявол и прочая херня?

Майки пожал плечами и начал ковырять дырку на колене своих джинсов.

— Мы не знаем точно. Ну, Джерард знает. Думает, что знает. Я не знаю, — Майки остановился, потому что он сказал совершенно не то, что хотел. Он разложил мысли по полочкам, прежде чем попробовать снова. — Думаю, определённо что-то есть, в смысле... Люди всё ещё могут совершать безумные поступки. Но я не знаю об остальном.

— Вау, — произнёс Пит. Неожиданно он улыбнулся. — Чувак, это выбесит Патрика. Он атеист.

— Так же, как и Фрэнк, — добавил Майки и только потом понял, что уже не был уверен в этом. — А ты? В смысле, веришь в Бога?

Пит кивнул.

— Да, определённо. Только я никогда не думал, что это означает то, что я должен верить и в обратную сторону. Вот, как-то так, — на какое-то время он притих, копошась в рукавах своего худи, которые были натянуты вплоть до кончиков его пальцев. — Ты знаешь, почему это происходит со мной? 

— Нет, — честно признался Майки. — Но если мы сможем поговорить с ребятами, тогда, может, сможем выяснить.

Пит всё ещё не выглядел уверенным.

— Не знаю. Нам стоит позвонить в полицию?

— И что мы им скажем? — Майки выждал, пока Пит как-нибудь отреагирует, но он всё продолжал сидеть с озадаченным лицом, так что он добавил: — Да, в такие моменты у нас тоже заканчиваются идеи. Смотри, люди, которые делают подобные вещи... После того, как мы останавливаем их, мы обязаны передать их в руки Ватикана.

— И что делают они?

— Не знаю, — Майки подтянул колени к груди и положил подбородок на одну из них. — Джерард не может нам рассказать. Но что бы они там ни делали, я точно знаю, что он не хочет, чтобы это произошло с Денни и Марком. Нам необходимо выяснить, что происходит, пока всё не стало ещё хуже.

Пит хотел спросить своих парней, прежде чем соглашаться на это, но, когда автобусы начали готовиться к отправлению, Денни и Марк уже невольно плелись за Джерардом.

— Мы должны связать их, — тихо произнёс Брайан, кладя руку на плечо Джерарду, когда тот скривил лицо. — Знаю, Святой Отец, но они могут быть опасны.

— Ладно, — Джерард вздохнул. — Но я не знаю, что для этого использовать. Я не ношу с собой наручников.

Фрэнк поднял палец вверх, а затем отправился рыться на койке Кортеза. Он вернулся, держа в руках две пары наручников. Обе пары были мягкими, а одни ещё и с леопардовым принтом. Майки они больше всего и понравились.

— О мой Бог, — сказал Рэй, а его глаза буквально выкатились из орбит. — Вы же не думаете, что это приемлемо хоть в каком-то смысле?

— Фу! — с отвращением воскликнул Фрэнк. — Мы не пользовались ими, вы, извращенцы, он просто думает, что они смешные. И они от фанатов.

Боб осторожно взял нелеопардовую пару и повертел их в руках.

— Думаю, им придётся это сделать.

Джерард так сильно покраснел, что Майки действительно жалел его. Он откашлялся около девяти раз, но его голос всё равно звучал сдавленно, когда он произнёс:

— Только убедитесь, что им удобно.

Брайан наблюдал за тем, как Боб с Брайаном вынудили ребят сесть, пытаясь найти способ привязать их так, чтобы это было не больно и не слишком похоже… ну, не слишком похоже на то, что они приковывали детей наручниками. Марк буквально метал молнии глазами, а Денни попросту был в ужасе.

— Знаете, вы определённо можете попасть в тюрьму за такое, — выплюнул Марк, мешая, как только мог, защёлкнуть Бобу наручники. — Вы вроде как удерживаете нас против нашей же воли или как там. Вы не можете этого делать. Вы не копы.

— Да, — согласился Брайан, защёлкивая наручники вокруг запястий Денни. — Копы прочитали бы вам ваши права.

Джерард испарился в направлении зоны отдыха, а затем вернулся, держа в руках красный рюкзак Денни. Он поставил его прямо перед ним на стол.

— Кажется, это твоё?

— О, блять, — сказал Марк, и понимание озарило его лицо. Он перекинулся на своего брата. — Что, нахуй, ты сделал? Ты идиот, о чём ты, чёрт возьми, думал?

Денни слегка вздрогнул, сгорбившись так сильно, как только мог. Он несчастно покачал головой, пытаясь не встречать взгляд своего брата.

Джерард сел и порылся в сумке, достав оттуда шар. Он поставил его прямо на пустой рюкзак.

— Вы, ребята, знаете, что это такое?

— Нет, — незамедлительно выпалил Марк, задирая подбородок. — Никогда раньше в своей жизни не видел такого.

— Да ладно, — ответил Джерард. — Ладно, тогда ты не можешь рассказать мне, что эта штука делала в рюкзаке твоего брата?

Марк бросил на Денни убийственный взгляд.

— Действительно не могу.

Джерард задумчиво смотрел на него с минуту, а затем наклонился вперёд, опираясь руками о стол.

— Марк, почему ты не любишь священников?

Тот фыркнул.

— И сколько ты нас будешь вот так допрашивать?

Джерард ухмыльнулся.

— Сколько понадобится, парень. Мы в огромном металлическом замкнутом помещении несёмся со скоростью семьдесят миль в час по нескончаемому шоссе. Никто никуда не уйдёт.

Видя, как он ходит туда-сюда за столом, Майки почувствовал, будто вернулся в Джерси и наблюдал за Джерардом, который ожесточённо спорил с детьми с молодёжного служения. Когда он только начинал на этом поприще, они принесли ему столько неприятностей: один из них даже угнал у него машину. Когда Джерард хотел, он превращался в устрашающий бульдозер, плюс он написал книгу о том, как управлять своим настроением в подростковом возрасте.

— Ну, ты можешь поговорить либо со мной, либо с копами, — сказал он. — Выбор за тобой.

— Копы хуйнёй не занимаются, чувак, — произнёс Марк уставшим голосом. — Ты думаешь, я тупой или как? Что, они упекут меня в тюрьму, потому что ты расскажешь им, что нашёл шар в рюкзаке у моего брата?

Джерард сложил руки на груди.

— В тюрьму? — уточнил Джерард. — Нет. Обратно в детский дом, откуда, я подозреваю, вы сбежали? Абсолютно точно.

Марк буквально перестал дышать, но достаточно быстро оправился и фыркнул:

— Мне двадцать один.

— Нет, ему семнадцать, — выдал Денни, вздрогнув, когда Марк окинул его многозначительным взглядом. — Прости, Марк, но он, очевидно, знает.

— Что насчёт тебя? — спросил Майки Денни. 

Денни окинул Марка нервным взглядом.

— Мне пятнадцать.

— Господи Боже мой, — вымолвил Брайан. — Святой Отец, да они же всего лишь навсего дети.

— Иди нахуй, чувак, — выпалил Марк. — Я могу позаботиться и о себе, и о своём брате.

— Это ты и пытаешься сделать? — аккуратно спросил Джерард. — Ты пытаешься воскресить ваших родителей?

Марк уставился на него, а его лицо тут же побелело.

— Как ты мог... Откуда ты узнал о наших родителях!

— Я сказал ему, — признался Денни едва слышно.

Марк всё ещё внимательно смотрел на него, а на его лице боролась друг с другом куча эмоций.

— Марк, — продолжил Джерард тем же успокаивающим тоном. — Клянусь, я не пытаюсь с тобой играть. Жизни людей в опасности, и мне лишь необходимо понять, что происходит.

Денни посмотрел на Марка своими огромными щенячьими глазами.

— Жизни? Марк, о чём он говорит?

— Он просто пытается запугать тебя, — настаивал Марк, но его голос уже не был настолько уверенным. — Он полон дерьма, как и остальная часть их шайки. Думаешь, твой воротничок делает из тебя горячего парня, сукин ты сын?

— Парень, — вмешался Майки, потому что было уже довольно. — Следи за словами.

— Иди нахуй, — выплюнул Марк ему в лицо.

— Хэй! — резко произнёс Джерард. — Марк, у тебя может и не найтись причин доверять мне, но у тебя также нет причин и не верить. И вот, что я тебя скажу: сейчас этот уговор — лучшая твоя возможность вытащить себя из той каши, которую ты сам и заварил. Я не думаю, что ты плохой парень, и ты, далеко ходить не надо, естественно заботишься о своём брате, так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас вызвал полицию и доложил на твою задницу, то, думаю, тебе стоит поумерить свою спесь и начать отвечать на вопросы. И теперь последняя попытка, — сказал он разгорячённо, снова указывая на шар. — Ты знаешь, что это?

Марк залился краской, но пару секунд всё же выдержал взгляд Джерарда, пока быстро не перевёл взгляд на брата и признал: 

— Нет.

Джерард облегчённо и шумно выдохнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Это я и хотел услышать.

*

— И они просто взяли деньги, ничего не спросив?

Майки кивнул.

— Да. Их задача состояла в том, чтобы держать эту штуку рядом с тобой, пока ты был на сцене. Они даже не спросили, что это.

— Чувак, — сказал Джо. — Я знал, что эти дети странные.

Они пересказали всю историю Питу и его парням, что у Марка и Денни не было семьи, помимо их родителей, что они были на грани нервного срыва, когда их отправили в разные группы в детском доме, и что в момент крайнего отчаяния Марк принял предложение от «какого-то подозрительного парня» носить высасывающий душу шар или что там это было во время тура Пита. Этот подозрительный парень заплатил им пятьдесят процентов от суммы и пообещал отдать оставшуюся половину, когда они встретятся в Чикаго.

— Чего я не понимаю, — в миллионный раз повторил Патрик, — так это то, как они вообще попали к нам. Пит, ты серьёзно не помнишь?

— Нет, — Пит покачал головой. — Только помню, как Денни умолял взять их в тур.

Энди почесал свою бороду.

— Что-то вроде контроля над разумом?

— Скорее всего, это был временный эффект, — сказал Рэй. — На самом деле, это просто, если знать методику.

Майки косо взглянул на него.

— Я припомню твои слова.

Рэй, ухмыляясь, отмахнулся от него.

— Смысл в том, что дети понятия не имели, во что ввязались. Как только они поняли, что тебе стало хуже, младший испугался и оставил эту штуку там, где посчитал, что её найдёт Джерард.

— Но сейчас всё в порядке, да? — спросил Патрик. — В смысле, всё кончено?

— Мы не знаем, — ответил Фрэнк. — Нам нужно держать детей и эту странную штуку подальше от тебя, Пит, и посмотрим, как будет твоё состояние после концерта сегодня.

Майки не знал, улучшало ли ситуацию или ухудшало то, что Марк делал это за деньги, а не потому что пытался воскресить своих родителей из мёртвых. Быть сиротой было почти что худшей вещью, которую Майки только смог представить. Было ужасно плохо, когда умерла их с Джерардом бабушка, хотя он знал, что Джерарду было куда хуже.

Это случилось, когда Джерард закончил Школу Искусств: на его дипломе ещё не успели высохнуть чернила. Вначале Майки был зол на Джерарда за то, что тот обвалялся в собственном горе, закрывался в подвале и просыпался, лишь чтобы упиться до того состояния, когда он снова смог бы заснуть. Это казалось настолько эгоистичным, когда дедушка потерял свою жену, а мама — свою мать. Всем было больно, но Джерард просто разваливался на кусочки, полностью потерявшись в горе и ярости.

Майки помнил, как спускался вниз к Джерарду с намерением вытянуть его наверх и с негодованием говорил «Я тоже любил её».

Джерард не поворачивался к Майки — лишь продолжал свершить взглядом стену. Он безэмоционально отвечал: «Не так, как я», и как бы Майки ни желал с ним поспорить, проблема была в том, что старший брат был прав. Майки любил свою бабушку, и он будет скучать по ней всю оставшуюся жизнь, но для Джерарда она была героем. И это была совсем иная любовь, потому что героем Майки был Джерард.

Майки был почти уверен, что, если бы Джерард нашёл возможность воскресить её, он бы сразу же ею воспользовался. Когда он думал об этом, он, на самом деле, был рад, что Джерард не делал то же, что пытались сделать и Денни с Марком, потому что, когда Майки представлял, что скажет им то, что это невозможно, его живот скручивало в узел.

Он вместе с Фрэнком и Бобом остался в автобусе Пита на всё оставшееся путешествие, оставив детей наедине с Джерардом и Брайаном. Майки всё ещё не знал, что Джерард собирался сделать с мальчишками, и Майки даже не мог помочь ему принять решение, потому что чёртов Ватикан не разрешит Джерарду рассказать ему все подробности.

— В смысле, у них не было злых намерений, — беспокойно сказал он Майки, как только они доехали до площадки, а детей заперли в сохранной комнате, приставив охрану. — Они не пытались причинить боль Питу. Они и понятия не имели. Они просто были в отчаянии, а кто-то воспользовался ими.

Майки был согласен, но так же думал, что вверить их снова в руки детских домов никак не поможет, потому что и раньше они были в таком отчаянии, что умудрились улизнуть оттуда.

— Нет, ну, разве Церковь не может присмотреть за ними?

Джерард издал глухой смешок.

— Да, я уверен, Марк просто в ужас придёт от этого. Одним из домов, где их разлучили, управляла церковь.

Оу.

— И... Там было плохо?

— Да, — коротко подтвердил Джерард. — Было.

Очевидно, он не хотел об этом говорить, а это означало, что Майки не хотел этого слышать, потому что всё то, что Джерард не хотел рассказывать, было чертовски нехорошим, и правда. Он лишь потрепал Майки по плечу и издал нечто, походящее на сочувствующий возглас.

— Не может такого быть, что всё это закончилось, — сказал Джерард, потирая глаза. — Могу лишь предположить, что этот подозрительный парень, кем бы он ни был, сам высасывает ещё больше энергии в Чикаго. Но я не могу понять, зачем ему понадобился Пит. 

— Ну, зато он больше не сможет им завладеть, так? — резонно ответил Майки. — В смысле, разве это не испортит его планы?

Джерард покачал головой, а его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Я не знаю, Майки. Кажется, у них всегда есть выход.

Каких бы опасений ни напридумывал себе Джерард, этой ночью концерт прошёл без происшествий, и после с Питом всё было в полном порядке: никаких болезненных приступов — ничего. Он буквально пританцовывал, уходя со сцены, и тут же крепко сжал Майки в потных объятьях, слегка закружив его в танце, так что Майки пришлось вцепиться в его плечи, чтобы им обоим не упасть на пол.

— Магия, — провозгласил он, просияв, и оставил на щеке Майки след от влажного смачного поцелуя. — Ты определённо волшебник, Майкиуэй.

Патрик и остальные ребята так широко улыбались, что Майки боялся, что у них вот-вот порвутся рты.

— Вот какой он, — он услышал слова Энди, адресованные Бобу. — Вот какой он на самом деле, когда с ним всё в порядке.

После этого все были в отличном настроении: группа, потому что Пит больше не увядал прямо у них на глазах, команда, потому что тур был почти окончен, и Боб, потому что он всё вспоминал и вспоминал те блюда, что готовила его мама, и уже больше не мог ждать.

— В смысле, вы не подумайте, я люблю её не только из-за еды, — серьёзно произнёс он. Команда всё ещё загружала автобусы, а Майки составлял Бобу компанию, пока тот курил. — Но слава тебе Господи, что эта женщина умеет готовить.

Майки кивнул, поднимая руку, чтобы заслонить солнце, слепящее глаза.

— Чувак, я верю тебе.

— Да, и к тому же, ты не раздобудешь хорошей пиццы за пределами Чикаго, — размышлял Боб.

— Хэй, — Фрэнк нахмурился, облокачиваясь о стену рядом с Майки и прикуривая сигарету. — Пицца в Джерси — лучшая пицца в мире, чувак.

— Знаешь, я даже не собираюсь спорить с тобой, чтобы возвеличить её совершенство, — легко отмахнулся Боб. — Даже не пытайся.

— Хэй, ребята, хорошие новости, — провозгласил Брайан, захлопнув телефон на подходе к ним. — Я только что разговаривал с Крейгом, и оказалось, что он управляет какой-то организацией по помощи подросткам в сложных жизненных ситуациях. Он думает, что сможет найти тёплое местечко для Денни и Марка.

— Серьёзно? — Брайан кивнул, и Майки похлопал его по плечу. — Чувак, это же прекрасно, Джи просто с ума сойдёт.

Брайан широко улыбнулся.

— Это значит, что им не придётся возвращаться в детский дом и жить там по отдельности. Думаю, за Марком всё равно должен кто-то присматривать, но... — его перебил зазвонивший телефон; он опустил глаза на экран, вскинул брови и ответил. — Рэй? Почему... Что? — Брайан нахмурился. — Зачем? Но... Тогда ладно. Мы скоро будем.

— Что это было? — спросил Майки, как только он повесил трубку.

— Не знаю, — обеспокоенно ответил Брайан. — Он наверху с Джерардом и детьми. Он сказал, что нам нужно вернуться к ним.

— Иисусе, каждый раз, когда у нас перекур, — заскулил Фрэнк, стряхивая пепел с сигареты и засовывая пачку обратно в карман.

Внутри концертного зала было тихо: должно быть, все уже ушли, подумал Майки, но один из охранников всё ещё стоял у двери. Он кивнул Майки в знак того, что узнал его, и открыл дверь, пропуская всех внутрь.

Как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, Майки заметил, что Джерард как-то очень странно стоял: абсолютно неподвижно в углу комнаты, вытянув руки по швам. Рэй находился рядом с ним, а детей нигде не было видно.

— Хэй, — начал Майки, — а где...

Неожиданно позади него послышалось шарканье, а затем по-настоящему устрашающий щелчок, а когда Майки обернулся, то увидел Марка с пистолетом в руке.

Пистолет.

— Марк, что за херня?

— Отойдите, — приказал Марк, махнув в их сторону трясущейся рукой с пистолетом. Майки не знал, что делать: попытаться отнять у него оружие, стоять перед своими друзьями, чтобы их не задело, или закричать, чтобы он положил эту штуку на место. Это было так странно — Марк попросту был ещё ребёнком, и теперь у него был пистолет, и ошеломляющий инстинкт Майки говорил ему, что нужно делать всё, что он скажет, но сам он будто врос в землю.

— Отойдите, — повторил Марк, и Майки вынырнул из анабиоза и подчинился, начав пятиться, пока не наткнулся спиной на Джерарда. Остальные последовали его примеру; Фрэнк передвигался ужасно медленно, но, в конце концов, все они сгрудились в углу комнаты. Рука у Марка всё ещё тряслась, поэтому он обернул и вторую руку вокруг пистолета, после чего предупредил их:

— Не двигайтесь. Не двигайтесь, блять, ясно вам?

У Майки в горле застрял комок, он схватил руку Джерарда, стоявшего позади него, чтобы держаться за него и утешить себя тем, что он был здесь.

— Денни, возьми свой рюкзак, — приказал Марк, а когда он моментально не отреагировал, то вытянул ногу и пнул его по лодыжке. — Я сказал, возьми свой чёртов рюкзак!

Денни несчастно поплёлся в другой угол комнаты, а затем застегнул рюкзак с шаром и надел его на плечи. Он мимолётно взглянул на них и прошептал:

— Простите, — а после снова подошёл и встал рядом со своим братом.

Майки практически чувствовал волнами накатывающее на других ребят напряжение: Фрэнка буквально трясло, и Майки хотел заглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, но не мог оторвать глаз от Марка и от пушки в его руках. Даже на секунду. Они всё ещё были в опасности; Майки хотел бы не знать этого, не знать, что он тысячи раз видел подобное в фильмах, что ребёнок просто не мог знать, как обращаться с пистолетом.

— Мы просто должны позвать охранника, — прошептал Рэй, нарушая тишину.

— Только попробуй, и я убью тебя, — пригрозил Марк, и даже тогда его голос дрожал так же сильно, как и его руки, и Майки верил ему. — Мы сейчас уйдём, а вы даже не попытаетесь нас остановить, ладно? Если вы попробуете последовать за нами, я пристрелю вас. Я не шучу.

— Нахуй это, — неожиданно произнёс Фрэнк, и до того, как кто-нибудь из них смог отреагировать, он уже был в другом конце комнаты, направляясь к Марку, к пистолету в его руках.

Майки даже сначала не понял, что он двигался; всё было словно в замедленной съёмке и одновременно на ускоренной записи. Неожиданно он оказался рядом с Фрэнком, пытаясь оттащить его от опасности, и все кричали и оттаскивали друг друга, и всё, о чём Майки мог думать, так это пистолет выстрелит, пистолет выстрелит, и затем внезапно Марк прижался спиной к стене, а Фрэнк стоял прямо перед ним, дуло пистолета было приставлено прямо к его лбу, и все тут же замерли.

— Фрэнк, что за херня, — прошептал Брайан, но Фрэнк даже не моргнул — лишь продолжал пялиться на Марка. Майки бы вот-вот вырвало, он сам был в этом практически уверен. Он не сводил глаз с пистолета, будто если бы он отвёл взгляд хоть на секунду, он бы выстрелил.

Руки у Марка всё ещё тряслись, Денни уже плакал, слёзы текли по его щекам, а сам он легонько тянул Марка за плечи.

— Не надо, — взмолился он. — Марк, они отправят тебя в тюрьму.

— Ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк. Его даже не прошибал холодный пот, ничего: он выглядел совершенно спокойным, и Майки казалось это настолько же устрашающим, как и сам пистолет. — Пристрели меня, если хочешь, парень. Убей меня, мне всё равно.

Глаза Марка бегали вверх-вниз, и он ответил ему:

— Ладно.

— Фрэнк, — отчаянно пискнул Майки, и после этого Марк направил пистолет на него.

— Спорю, тебе будет не насрать, если я пристрелю его, а? — сказал он Фрэнку, который уже отошёл, держа перед собой вытянутые руки. — Да? Хочешь, чтобы я пристрелил его, или ты, блять, отойдёшь нахуй?

Фрэнк, спотыкаясь, попятился назад ещё быстрее, его глаза хаотично бегали от Майки к пистолету и обратно.

— Отхожу, видишь? Не... смотри, просто положил пистолет.

Майки поднял перед собой руки, потому что обычно люди так и делали в кино, когда на них направляли пистолет. Он чувствовал, как сильно билось его сердце в грудной клетке, чувствовал, как его одолевает страх и как, должно быть, он отражался на его лице. Он продолжал сглатывать кислоту, застрявшую в горле, и не отводил глаз от пистолета.

— Где ты вообще его взял? — спросил Джерард, делая шаг вперёд, а затем остановился, вытянув руки вперёд, когда Марк лёгким движением махнул пистолетом в его сторону. — Марк, почему ты это делаешь? Я просто хочу помочь. Никто вас с Денни не разлучит, я тебе обещаю.

— Ты сказал, это поможет воскресить наших родителей, — сказал Марк, медленно двигаясь к двери спиной и держа одной рукой Денни рядом с собой, а другой — направленный на Майки пистолет. — Эта круглая штуковина, ты сказал, она может это сделать, да? В смысле, ты спросил нас, пытаемся ли мы воскресить их с помощью этой штуки. Так вот для чего она? Вот что она может сделать?

Лицо Джерарда побелело, и он прикрыл глаза и мимолётно сглотнул, а после сказал:

— Марк, я не имел в виду это...

— Ты же сказал! — настаивал Марк. — Ты не понимаешь, я не знал, что эта штука способна на такое. А теперь знаю, и... И мне нужно попробовать, хорошо? Извини, я не хотел тебя ранить, — его голос надломился, и он был на грани слёз, когда добавил: — Но они нужны нам. Ты и не представляешь, в каком мы дерьме, ясно? Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько нам плохо.

— Я вообще не должен был... Марк, это не воскресит ваших родителей, это не работает таким образом. Ты должен послушать меня, — взмолился Джерард, протягивая перед собой руки. Он снова начал двигаться, и в этот раз, казалось, Марк позволил ему, хотя он до сих пор не сводил пистолета с Майки. — Люди просто так не восстают из мёртвых. То, о чём ты говоришь, крайне опасно, и это неправильно, Марк, действительно неправильно.

— Мне насрать! — ответил Марк, начав по-настоящему плакать. — Мне насрать, что это неправильно, насрать на то, что думает Бог. Он не должен был забирать их.

— Знаю, это тяжело, — успокоил его Джерард, подходя слишком уж близко к линии огня. — Я знаю, ты зол, что это нечестно, и мы никогда не понимаем, почему плохие вещи случаются с теми, кого мы любим. Но ты не можешь воскресить их. Даже если тебе и удастся, они уже не будут твоими родителями. Они не будут... Люди не возвращаются прежними, Марк. Воскреснув, они уже не будут теми.

К моменту окончания речи Джерард стоял прямо перед Марком, и, когда он поднял руку и положил её на пистолет в его руке, у Майки замерло сердце. Но Марк позволил ему опустить свою руку в то время, как по его щекам ручьями струились слёзы. Денни крепко обнял Марка за талию, прижавшись головой к его плечу, и Майки мог расслышать тихие страдальческие всхлипы, доносившиеся от него.

— Ты лишь усугубишь ситуацию, и тогда я не смогу помочь тебе, — аккуратно произнёс Джерард. — Отдай мне пистолет.

Примерно на секунду всем показалось, что Марк действительно сделает это, но, когда Джерард начал оборачивать пальцы вокруг ствола пистолета, Марк отдёрнул его и вновь нацелил на Майки.

— Прости, — повторил он, на ощупь выискивая дверную ручку, чтобы открыть дверь. — Но они сказали, что смогут помочь.

Он толкнул Денни в открытую дверь, а сам, попятившись за ним, всё ещё целился в Майки, а затем они ушли.

— Майки, — позвал Джерард, мигом обернувшись и подбежав, чтобы заключить брата в объятья. Майки прижался к нему и почувствовал, что сердце Джерарда билось так же сильно, как у него, что от него резко и неприятно пахло страхом. — Ох, блять, Майки, я так испугался.

— Охранники тоже сбежали, — сурово сообщил Боб. — Должно быть, один из них и дал им пистолет. Скорее всего, всё это время он наблюдал за тем, чтобы всё было сделано должным образом.

— Блять, блять, блять, — Брайан уже достал свой телефон. — Что мы делаем? Звоним копам?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Джерард, слегка ослабляя объятья. — Это не то, что нужно Марку.

— Что? — разъярённо возмутился Рэй. — Джерард, он только что целился в нас пистолетом, целился в Майки. Какая разница, что нужно ему, он мог ранить одного из нас!

— Позвони Питу, — сказал Джерард Брайану, игнорируя слова Рэя. — Скажи, чтобы он вернулся в свой автобус, закрыл все двери и чтобы с ним ехали только те, кому он доверяет. Если возможно, то пусть это будет только группа и этот паренёк, Чарли, он ведь с ними уже давно, верно?

— Понял, — Брайан прижал телефон к уху и направился в сторону лестницы, кивком призывая Боба последовать за ним.

Джерард снова повернулся к Майки.

— Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

— Со мной всё хорошо, — Майки кивнул, выпутываясь из объятий Джерарда и, вместо этого, подошёл и взял Рэя за руку. — Все в порядке, Торо, расслабься. Он не ранил меня.

— Но он мог, — настаивал Рэй. — Всё моё сострадание к этому мальчишке только что вылетело в окошко. 

— Действительно, — согласился Фрэнк и чуть ли не подпрыгнул от испуга, когда Джерард набросился на него, толкнув через всю комнату.

— О чём ты, блять, думал? — закричал он. — Вот так вот подставляться ему, когда у него в руках пистолет? Ты из ума выжил? Думаешь, эта татуировка делает тебя пуленепробиваемым? Это должно было быть примером храбрости?

— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк, полностью ошеломлённый, но Джерард ещё не закончил.

— Этот поступок был не храбрым, а глупым! Да что с тобой не так, Фрэнк, тебе теперь всё равно, жить или умирать? Так вот в чём дело, да?

— Я просто пытался...

— Мне всё равно! Я не хочу этого слышать, — Джерард вскипел; по бокам его руки то сгибали, то разгибались, не находя себе места. — Тебе жить надоело, вот, в чём твоя проблема. Но только держи, блять, это желание сдохнуть подальше от моего брата, слышишь меня? Если ты когда-нибудь хоть ещё раз подвергнешь его опасности своим ебанутым и долбоебическим поведением, тогда, клянусь, Фрэнк, я...

— Что? — выпалил Фрэнк, толкнув Джерарда в ответ. — Что, Джерард, до смерти зачитаешь меня лекциями? Перестанешь молиться за меня? Лишишь меня оплаты, которой я и без того не получаю? Иди ты нахуй.

Фрэнк бесцеремонно повернулся к нему спиной и выбежал из комнаты, оставляя Майки бок о бок с Рэем и дальше пялиться на Джерарда, который всё ещё смотрел на пустое место, где минутой ранее стоял Фрэнк.

— Не надо, — сказал он, когда Майки подошёл к нему. — Давайте просто вернёмся в автобус.

Майки провёл остаток дня, снова, снова и снова говоря всем, что с ним всё в порядке. Джерард продолжал строить взволнованное лицо, а Рэй, казалось, вообще не верил, что Майки на самом деле не подстрелили: он продолжал класть руки Майки на плечи, или на лицо, или на грудь, а затем вздыхал так, будто думал, что Майки прячет пулю где-то из этих мест.

— Что странно, — сказал Майки Фрэнку, когда они собственноручно закрылись в зоне отдыха в конце автобуса, — так это то, что я остался прежним. В смысле, я думал, что наставленный на тебя пистолет меняет жизнь, знаешь? Я, вроде как, должен был начать исповедоваться.

— Так у тебя не промелькнула жизнь перед глазами? — недоумённо спросил Фрэнк.

Майки покосился на него.

— Это ты мне должен сказать.

Фрэнк махнул рукой.

— Чувак, он бы ни за что меня не пристрелил бы. 

— Но ты думал, что он пристрелит меня, — довольно обоснованно заметил Майки.

Фрэнк фыркнул и ответил:

— Это другое.

Это определённо не было другим, но Майки не желал разбираться в этом. Он не хотел спрашивать Фрэнка, что бы тот сделал, если бы считал, что Марк сможет выстрелить, и вместо этого сказал:

— Я, скорее, чувствовал себя так, будто меня сейчас стошнит. Смело, не правда ли?

— Эй, чувак, — воскликнул Фрэнк. — Ты не заплакал и не обделался, считай это победой.

— Интересно, попаду ли я в Рай, — задумчиво озвучил Майки свои мысли. — В смысле, я не исповедовался, как Люси, понимаешь?

— Блять, да я никак иначе и не думаю, — раздражённо выпалил Фрэнк. — Мы вообще ничего не делаем — только едим, спим и впахиваем. Если мы умрём, и окажется, что рай существует, но не попадём в него, потому что мы не читали ёбаные молитвы, тогда я надеру кому-нибудь задницу.

На самом деле, Майки думал, что Богу — по крайней мере, тому самому Богу, о котором говорил Джерард, — будет всё равно, если у тебя не оказалось под боком священника, когда ты умер в автокатастрофе или ещё где. Но ему нравилось рисовать себе картину в голове, как Фрэнк набивает морду ангелу у ворот в Рай, крича и требуя менеджера. Он представлял всё происходящее словно на каком-то складе медиатехники, куда всегда было весело ходить с такими же нетерпеливыми людьми, как Фрэнк. Только райский склад находился в облаках, все были в белом и мирно проплывали мимо.

Майки озвучил свои мысли Фрэнку, который поджёг сигарету и сказал:

— Звучит чертовски дерьмово, друг мой.

— Тогда тебе лучше остаться здесь, — заверил его Майки.

*

Утром следующего дня они приехали в Чикаго, за один день до финального концерта всего тура.

— Выходной! — радостно прокричал Кортез, заходя в зону отдыха без рубашки и с настолько спущенными джинсами, что Майки думал, что они оставались на нём благодаря силе мысли. Он был действительно горяч. У Фрэнка обычно был неплохой вкус. — Ребята, у вас есть планы?

— Мы идём на мессу, — сухо ответил Джерард, собирая несколько книг и укладывая их в сумку. — А затем едем повидаться с родителями Боба.

— Оу, прямо-таки отжигаете, — Кортез ухмыльнулся, и Майки тут же решил, что у Фрэнка был ужасный вкус и что ему больше нельзя было выбирать парней. Потом зазвонил его телефон; он взглянул на экран. Это был Пит.

— Хэй, всё в порядке? — ответил Майки.

— Ну, прошлой ночью меня никто не пытался пристрелить, так что скажу, что у меня дела идут лучше, чем у тебя. 

Майки закатил глаза.

— Боже, всё хорошо.

— Ребята, можете прийти в мой автобус? Я хотел у вас кое-что спросить.

Майки сказал об этом Брайану, который собрал Боба, Рэя и Фрэнка отовсюду, где они были, и они всем скопом направились к автобусу Пита.

— Хэй, — послышалось от Пита, когда они вышли. Патрик, Джо и Энди сидели вместе с ним, но больше в автобусе никого не было. — Так всё это не закончилось? В смысле, у меня такое предчувствие. Все эти дети с оружием, подозрительные охранники и прочая херня.

— Ещё ничего не кончено, — согласился Брайан.

Пит кивнул, а затем взглянул на Джо, который сказал: 

— Так, что сейчас происходит? Я имею в виду, вы, ребята, ну, у вас есть место, где вы могли бы остановиться?

Боб легко махнул рукой и ответил:

— Моя родня нас приютит.

Энди вскинул брови.

— Всех шестерых? Что вы им скажете?

— Не знаю, — смутившись, произнёс Боб. — Я ещё не придумал.

— Ладно, — Пит кивнул, затем поднялся и подошёл к Майки. Он дотронулся до его руки и тихо произнёс: — Просто дело в том, что я не особо рад, что тебя не будет рядом. Мне нравится знать, что ты здесь, на случай, если что-то случится. 

— Мы не уходим от тебя, — ответил Майки, пытаясь приободрить его. — Мы будем здесь, в городе. Ты в любое время можешь позвонить нам. 

Пит покачал головой.

— У меня есть дом. В смысле, меня там не будет, как я думаю. Потому что он довольно большой и такой пустой, и я, на самом деле, и не живу там, просто думал, что должен был купить дом...

— Он остаётся у меня, — перебил его Патрик, слегка улыбаясь, когда Пит закатил глаза. — Что? Чувак, если бы ты не спросил сам, я бы всё равно тебя заставил.

Пит снова закатил глаза и продолжил:

— Суть в том, что вы можете пожить там. И тогда я буду знать, где вы. И он рядом с домом Патрика. И вы будете в моём доме. В этом есть хоть какой-нибудь смысл? 

Майки кивнул.

— Конечно.

— Ладно, — Пит широко, с облегчением улыбнулся. — И вы идёте на концерт завтра вечером?

— На самом деле, об этом мы и хотели поговорить, — сказал Джерард, ёрзая на стуле, что стоял рядом с Патриком. — Проблема в том, что мы не знали, что будет следующим. Очевидно, будет нечто большее, чем дети, и учитывая твои приступы после шоу, может, будет лучше, если ты...

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Пит, качая головой. — Мы не отменим концерт.

— Знаю, это дерьмово, — вставил Брайан, — но мы лишь хотим уберечь тебя от опасности.

Джо скривил губы.

— Пит, если тебе так плохо от концертов, тогда...

— Это не из-за концертов! Это всё была эта сфера. Так ведь? — Пит повернулся к Майки, будто он был экспертом и должен был знать, что говорить.

— Это определённо часть всего, — сомневался Майки. — Но, как говорит Джи, мы не знаем точно. 

— Я не отменю концерт в пользу «незнания», — возмутился Пит. — Билеты распроданы. Мы не можем отменить концерт для десяти тысяч фанатов, они будут явно разочарованы. Да и что мы вообще скажем им? Мы отменим концерт на случай, если кто-то попытается высосать из меня душу?

Патрик откашлялся.

— Пит, если с тобой что-нибудь случится из-за того, что мы не отменим...

— Ничего не случится! — настаивал Пит. — Ты будешь там, и Майки, и эти ребята, и у нас есть охрана!

— Охрана как та, что дала Марку пистолет? — тихо спросил Рэй. — Это охрана?

Пит слегка безумно уставился на него, затем чуть поутих и прошёл, чтобы присесть рядом с Патриком.

— Тогда мы можем усилить нашу охрану, — сказал он, взглянув на Патрика, выискивая в его глазах, нравилась ли ему такая идея. — Скажем, что менеджер площадки рехнулся или ещё что, и заставим лейбл найти ещё больше охранников, заставим их дважды всех обыскивать, металлоискатели, что угодно, — Пит дотронулся до руки Патрика. — Это наш домашний концерт, Патрик. Пожалуйста. 

Патрик довольно долго выдерживал взгляд Пита, сильно хмурясь. Майки почувствовал, будто все затаили дыхание, пока он не сказал:

— Мы не собираемся отменять концерт.

— Ладно, — сказал Брайан таким голосом, который означал, что он убил бы Вас ради Вашего же блага. — Но тебе лучше обеспечить такую охрану, что твоя родная мать не проберётся за кулисы, ясно?

*

Их встретил фургон, что должен был довезти их до дома Пита, а после того, как они закинули все вещи, повосхищавшись тем, что это действительно был дом: в нём были лестницы, спальни и больше одной ванной — и что он действительно был их, по крайней мере, в каком-то смысле, что теперь им не придётся спать на полу и ходить на цыпочках вокруг остальных, отправились на мессу.

На самом деле, Майки ожидал, что Фрэнк выскажется по этому поводу, но он пошёл вместе со всеми и сидел там, скрестив руки на груди с взбешённым видом и отказывающимся выражением лица прикрывать глаза или склонять голову для молитвы, как и всегда. Майки тоже не был большим поклонником молитв, но всё равно было приятно сидеть в тишине и пребывать наедине со своими мыслями несколько минут. Ему не нужно было слушать то, что говорил священник, — он позволял себе окунуться в мысли о Пите, об этом деле, о том, как, должно быть, напуганы были Марк с Денни, и о том, где они были сейчас, если с ними всё было в порядке.

Единственный момент, когда он включился в происходящее, было причастие. Сначала Майки делал это за компанию, чтобы порадовать Джерарда, но теперь ему это даже нравилось, тем более, он заслуживал получить хлеб святого причастия, учитывая, как каждый день он рвал задницу ради него. Хотя исповедь была совершенно другим делом. Джерард пускался в раскаяние, казалось, каждый раз, как они проходили мимо церкви, но Майки не верил в то, что если ты покаешься священнику, то это даст тебе хоть какие-то дополнительные очки, и он также не понимал, как молитвы могли загладить вину, если ты был полнейшим засранцем на этой Земле. Если, разве что, Бог каждый день не давал послаблений людям, в отношении которых грешили. 

После церкви направились к дому родителей Боба.

— Ну и кто мы на этот раз? — поинтересовался Джерард, снимая колоратку и расстёгивая две верхних пуговицы рубашки. — И что мы все здесь делаем?

— Мы друзья и коллеги Боба, и мы путешествуем, — изложил Брайан, одной рукой приглаживая волосы. — И никто ни в коем случае ничего не говорит о борьбе со злом или безработице, всем ясно?

— Скорее всего, с частью про борьбу со злом мои родители примирились бы, — сказал Боб, а затем белокурая женщина открыла дверь и воскликнула: — Роберт! — и так крепко обняла Боба, что он едва ли не оторвался ногами от пола.

Было так странно видеть Боба с его родителями. Майки считал Боба одним из тех людей, которые могли спрыгнуть с горы и остаться целыми и невредимыми. Но было в хорошем смысле странно наблюдать, как он снова и снова обнимал свою мать, как скривил недовольную мину, когда отец сказал ему, что он должен подрезать свои волосы. Это заставляло Майки скучать по его собственным родителям так сильно, что у него всё внутри сводило от тоски.

— Господи Иисусе, я скучаю по своей маме, — прошептал Фрэнк на ухо Майки. Майки пихнул его в руку.

— Итак, мальчики, как долго вы ещё будете в городе? — спросила миссис Брайар, пока помогала Майки накрыть разнообразные блюда на стол.

— Мы не совсем уверены, — ответил Боб после того, как переглянулся с Брайаном. — В смысле, мы помогаем другу кое с чем, и я не уверен, сколько времени это займёт.

Мистер Брайар выглядел заинтересованным.

— С чем? С музыкой?

Боб второпях засунул картошку в рот и состроил ни к чему не обязывающее лицо.

— Мы все надеемся, что он вернётся к музыке, — сказал мистер Брайар Рэю. — Он для этого в школу ходил, знаешь.

— Ничего себе, — серьёзно выдал Рэй. Боб закатил глаза.

— Он такой талантливый, — миссис Брайар присоединилась к разговору, вытирая руки полотенцем перед тем, как снова сесть рядом с Бобом. — Но затем он решил рисовать на людях, чтобы заработать на пропитание.

Фрэнк ковырялся вилкой в зелёных бобах.

— Со всем моим уважением, мэм, он талантлив и в этом.

— Я вижу, что ты так думаешь, — миссис Брайар демонстративно опустила взгляд на руки Фрэнка. — Это всё — работы моего сына?

— Все, кроме одной, — ответил Боб.

— Однажды мы и правда должны наведаться в ваш салон, — сказал мистер Брайар, наливая себе очередной стакан сока. Он склонил его в сторону Джерарда и сказал: — Что насчёт тебя, сынок, ты тоже так работаешь?

Джерард выглядел полностью охваченным паникой, и Майки чуть ли не подавился, пытаясь проглотить полный рот еды, чтобы невнятно пробормотать:

— Он мой старший брат, — и стал надеяться, что мистер Брайар остановится на этом.

К счастью, обоих родителей Боба отвлёк Брайан своим управленческим опытом и предпринимательским духом. Было довольно ясно, что они вместе считали, что Брайан был лучшим, кого только Боб приводил домой, а Майки был намерен запихнуть в себя столько блюд миссис Брайар, сколько вообще могло в него поместиться, и слушать дифирамбы Брайана на тему инвестиций, недвижимости и остальной херни, которую так любил Брайан и от которой Майки хотелось вскрыться от скуки. Майки думал, что, как никто другой, кого он знал, Брайан заслуживал однажды разбогатеть, хотя бы просто потому что он знал, что делать с суммой больше пятидесяти баксов.

— Что ж, — сказал Боб, когда они уже были на пути к дому Пита. — Кроме того, что нам пришлось соврать обо всём, кажется, всё прошло довольно-таки неплохо.

— Извини, — тут же отозвался Джерард.

Боб странно взглянул на него.

— Хэй, это было моё решение поступить так. Я бы сказал им, если бы они постоянно не волновались.

Джерард скривил лицо.

— Просто я чувствую себя виноватым, что ты не с ними.

— Но я в любом случае не с ними, — спокойно ответил Боб. — Я уже несколько лет не жил в Чикаго.

— Чувак, — перебил его Майки, потому что иначе это продолжалось бы вечно. — Он хочет чувствовать себя виноватым, просто позволь ему.

— Я не хочу, — проворчал Джерард. Он достал колоратку из кармана и снова надел её. — Ты мог бы остаться, знаешь. Ты не должен был возвращаться в дом Пита.

С минуту Боб смотрел на Джерарда, а затем сказал:

— Ты хотел остаться?

— Нет, — виновато ответил Джерард. Он отвёл взгляд.

— Хэй, — сказал Рэй, — не вини себя, чувак. Я бы переехал к ним, если бы они позволили.

— Я бы тоже, — согласился Брайан.

Позже заявился Пит с парнями, чтобы поговорить с Брайаном о расстановке охраны и упаковать некоторые вещи и забрать их домой к Патрику. Когда вошёл Энди, Майки вместе с Джерардом и Фрэнком сидели в своём логове. Он взял стул, развернул его и сел, сложив руки на спинке стула, и уставился на Джерарда.

— Эм, — произнёс Джерард.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чём спросить, — сказал Энди. — Но Пит говорит этого не делать, потому что ты был мил с ним. Это выбесит тебя?

— Я не узнаю, пока ты не спросишь меня, — резонно ответил Джерард. Он закрыл книгу, которую читал, и положил руки на колени. — Действуй.

— Ладно, — Энди заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее — настолько удобно, насколько можно было усесться задом наперёд на деревянном стуле, подумал Майки, — и начал:

— Ты веришь в Бога? В смысле, на самом деле?

Майки уважал таких: тех, кто не ходил вокруг да около, а сразу переходил к теме. Но он был впечатлён, когда Джерард заставил себя, не отводя взгляда, слегка сдавленно выдать:

— На самом деле.

Энди кивнул.

— А что насчёт людей, которые верят в Бога, но они не католики или даже вообще не христиане? Это какой-то другой Бог? Как всё это устроено?

— Я верю, что есть только один Бог. Не думаю, что к Нему ведёт множество разных путей. Католицизм — это тот, по которому иду я, но, на самом деле, я думаю, что Богу всё равно, веришь ли ты в него или нет, если ты хороший человек.

В другой стороне комнаты Фрэнк усмехнулся, но Джерард проигнорировал его.

— Так, Дарвин, выходит, прямо сейчас не жарится в Аду? — спросил Энди.

Джерард сделал скептическое лицо и рассмеялся.

— С чего бы ему гореть в Аду? Церковь допускает эволюционную теорию. Её учат в католических школах.

— Ага, но как теории разумного начала [1], верно?

Джерард глубоко вздохнул, а Майки поудобнее устроился на диване, потому что, очевидно, они собирались пробыть здесь довольно долго.

— Чувак, ни в коем случае. Церковь совершенно против теории разумного начала, особенно в школах. Папа римский был вне себя от этого, было довольно-таки круто, — Джерард остановился и с минуту смотрел вдаль, очевидно размышляя над крутостью Папы римского. Майки случайно заметил, как Фрэнк с Энди украдкой обменивались друг с другом многозначительными взглядами. Майки слегка подтолкнул Джерарда, отчего тот встрепенулся и продолжил: — Официальная позиция церкви заключается в теистической эволюции [2], которая гласит о том, что наука и вера могут примириться, когда дело доходит до созидания. Ты не обязан верить ни одному, ни другому, потому что они не противопоставляют друг друга.

Энди нахмурился.

— Думаю, у Адама и Евы нашлось бы, что на это сказать.

Джерард кивнул в сторону Энди и стал ждать, пока тот не наклонился к нему, а затем заговорчески прошептал ему на ухо:

— Адам и Ева — это лишь повесть. Не рассказывай, — теперь Энди вытаращил глаза на Джерарда, отчего тот засмеялся и сказал: — Я совершенно серьёзно, чувак, эволюция ведь объясняет наше физическое присутствие на Земле, так? Большой взрыв, поэтапное развитие жизни, всё это. Но она не объясняет, почему у нас есть душа, почему в нашем существовании всегда имеется духовный аспект. Почему мы отличаемся от других млекопитающих, почему у нас вообще есть возможность задаваться вопросом, есть ли Бог. Вот в такие моменты католики и обращаются к своей вере. 

— Отлично, — ответил Энди. — Это я просечь могу, — а затем он замолк и одарил Джерарда взглядом, который так и говорил: «Тебе не понравится следующая часть». 

Джерард застонал.

— Ну что? 

Энди слегка пожал плечами, поковырялся в своих ногтях, а затем сказал:

— Чувак, мне нужно кое-что спросить. 

Джерард вздохнул, откидывая голову. С закрытыми глазами он попытался догадаться:

— Почему женщины не могут быть священниками?

— Серьёзно, — встрепенулся Энди, размахивая руками. — Это так глупо!

— Я согласен, — вздохнул Джерард так же, как он и делал каждый раз, когда Боб был недоволен этим. Это было так странно: когда они были детьми, Майки никогда бы в жизни не описал Джерарда словом «терпеливый». Было своего рода отрадно иногда видеть, как Джерард выходил из себя: в такие моменты он даже был похож на настоящего человека. Кстати, в большинстве своём подобное случалось с ним только при общении с Фрэнком.

— Что? — сказал теперь Энди, очевидно не так сильно впечатлившись дипломатическими способностями Джерарда, как Майки. — Ты не собираешься пытаться отстоять существующие устои? 

Джерард беспомощно развёл руками. 

— Я могу рассказать, как их защищает Церковь. Катехизм утверждает, что это всё потому, что Иисус выбирал только мужчин своими апостолами, и Церковь не может опровергнуть это решение.

— Но что насчёт того, что ты мне сказал? — вмешался Фрэнк, хмурясь. — Sensus fidelium, штука, при которой Церковь может изменить своё мнение, учитывая то, во что верят люди. 

Джерард нахмурился.

— Это не относится к окончательным решениям, что были сделаны Богом. Законы, сотворённые человеком, могут искажаться, но не неоспоримая воля Божья, — Фрэнк нахмурился, и Джерард поспешил добавить: — Ладно, смотри, я могу говорить об этом, не прекращая, цитировать коринфян, пока ты с ума не сойдёшь, но, честно, когда дело доходит до этого вопроса, мне нечего сказать. Я знаю все причины, стоящие за этим, но все они — дерьмо, если ты спросишь меня. 

Энди либо не замечал напряжения, либо ему было всё равно, потому что он сказал:

— Я читал, что количество недавно посвящённых в духовный сан священников вроде бы снижается каждый год. Разве они не могли бы поднять их число, если впустили бы женщин?

— Это ты так думаешь, — Джерард вздохнул, залез в карман и пошарил там. Он нахмурился, ещё раз проверил карман, а затем посмотрел на Фрэнка, который помахал ему чётками. Майки заметил, что Джерард не попросил вернуть их, а лишь кивнул и снова повернулся к Энди. 

— В смысле, — сказал Энди, очевидно уцепившись зубами за эту тему, — в этой статье говорилось, что если очень нужно, а ты священнослужитель иной конфессии, например, методистской церкви или чего-то вроде, и ты женат, тебе всё ещё разрешено стать священником, если ты обратишься в католицизм. 

Фрэнк полностью замер, и Майки почувствовал, как Джерард вздрогнул, на самом деле, буквально физически ощутил это до того, как Джерард признал:

— Это правда. 

— И они имеют возможность быть женатыми? — требовательно спросил Фрэнк, сидя, вытянувшись в струнку и уставившись на Джерарда. — Они остаются женатыми? Это нечестно. 

Джерард на долгое время замолк перед тем, как неохотно согласиться:

— Да. Нечестно. 

Наступила ужасающе натянутая тишина, на протяжении которой Энди с ничего не понимающим видом, а Майки поторопился вмешаться, спросив:

— Почему бы всем просто не заделаться священнослужителями в методистской церкви, потом жениться, а после не обратиться в католицизм?

Очевидно, это было не тем, что стоило было сказать, потому что Джерард нахмурился и сказал:

— Это призвание, Майки, а не пятилетний план.

Как бы то ни было, Майки просто спросил. Он понял, что Джерарду и без того хватало дерьма с двух сторон, поэтому замолчал. 

— Что, если они замужем за парнем? — поинтересовался Энди. — Им разрешено становиться священниками?

— Нет.

— Почему? — невинно спросил Энди, даже несмотря на то, что он уже явно знал ответ.

Очевидно, Джерард почувствовал это, потому что он одарил его пристальным взглядом перед тем, как смиренно сказать:

— Потому что индивидуумы с глубоко засевшими гомосексуальными наклонностями не могут быть посвящены в сан священника. 

Энди тихо присвистнул.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что любого другого работодателя за это засудили бы во все дыры, верно?

Джерард усмехнулся, потирая глаза тыльной стороной руки. 

— Знаю. 

— Ты тоже считаешь, что это грех?

Джерард скривился.

— Церковь утверждает, что...

— Я не спрашивал про Церковь, — прервал его Энди. — Я спросил тебя. У тебя есть какие-то проблемы с ребятами, которым нравятся парни? 

Майки уже начинал желать оказаться в любой другой комнате этого дома. Он уже заметил, как в другой части комнаты Фрэнк начинал накручивать себя, он мог почувствовать, как натянуто Джерард держался, когда тихо произнёс:

— Действительно, по-настоящему нет.

Энди вроде бы моргнул, а после Майки мог сказать, когда до него дошло, потому что он спросил: 

— О, дерьмо. Правда? Они не боятся насчёт этого? 

— Они не совсем знают, — устало ответил Джерард, и Майки пришлось приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы не посмотреть на Фрэнка и не начать кричать на Энди, чтобы тот оставил Джерарда в покое.

— Но они должны были спросить, — всё давил Энди. Это не звучало так, будто он делал это умышленно, а скорее, его голос звучал восхищённо, но Майки всё ещё приходилось сжимать руки коленями, чтобы случайно не дать Энди кулаком по лицу, чтобы заткнуть его. — Разве они, ну, не производят отбор или что-то вроде того?

— Ага, — глупо ответил Джерард. — Проводят.

Когда Фрэнк заговорил, его голос был отрывистым и резким:

— Так ты соврал об этом. Я имею в виду, ты не просто воздержался от упоминания этого. Ты соврал.

Джерард беспомощно взглянул на Майки на секунду, но тот не знал, что делать, как облегчить ситуацию. Он лишь пожал плечами и ногами прижался к Джерарду. В конце концов, Джерард, опустив взгляд в колени, сказал: 

— Я принял обет безбрачия. Я не понимаю, почему так важно, с кем ты можешь теоретически заниматься сексом, если ты принял обет вообще им ни с кем не заниматься. Кроме того, отрывки из Библии, которые имеют отношение к сексуальности, можно легко интерпретировать так, как тебе...

— И о чём же там говорится? — перебил его Фрэнк. — Катехизм, а не в Библии. Что там за слова? Давай, скажи мне, — настаивал он, его лицо и плечи были напряжены. — Не то чтобы я не мог найти. 

Джерард довольно долго молчал. Фрэнк продолжал безжалостно пялиться на него. Энди попросту выглядел растерянным, а Майки чувствовал себя так, будто внутри у него копошился комок змей: он знал, о чём говорил Катехизм, и он знал, что Джерард не верил в это. Он знал, что Фрэнк просто взорвётся, и он также знал, что Джерард не сможет вымолвить ни слова, чтобы хотя бы соврать, пока они все были здесь. 

— Хотя частичные наклонности к гомосексуальности у человека не считаются грехом, — тихо изложил Джерард так, что стало ясно, что он никогда не сможет забыть эти слова, даже если попытается. — Это более или менее сильная наклонность, направленная на подлинный нравственный порок. Таким образом, сама по себе наклонность должна представляться расстройством ориентации. 

В комнате воцарилась мёртвая тишина, а затем Энди сказал:

— При всём моём уважении, чувак, как тебя это не выбешивает к чертям собачьим? 

— Выбешивает, — раздражённо ответил Джерард, вскидывая руки в воздух. — Но лишь только потому что это прописано, это не становится правдой... Фрэнки, ну же, — сказал он, когда Фрэнк резко встал и удалился из комнаты. — Дерьмо. 

— Эм, — робко проговорил Энди. — Я не хотел заваривать всю эту кашу. 

— Это не твоя вина, — пообещал ему Майки, а затем почувствовал себя виноватым, когда добавил: — Просто Фрэнк вечно бесится. 

Джерард несчастно смотрел в ту сторону, куда ушёл Фрэнк; Майки снова толкнул его, и Джерард снова посмотрел на Энди. 

— Мы взяли на себя смелость, парни, поискать вас в интернете, — медленно произнёс он, вне всякого сомнения заставляя себя включиться в разговор, а не подняться и побежать за Фрэнком. — Ты анархист, верно?

Энди кивнул и поднял руку, показав Майки знак, которого он не понял. 

— Анархо-саваджист, ага. 

Джерард кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу. Спустя где-то минуту, он добавил:

— И вы в хит-параде поп-групп.

Энди цокнул языком и скривил лицо, которое наполовину выражало взбешённость, а наполовину — изумление, а затем признался:

— Иногда мой стиль жизни не подходит моим убеждениям, — Джерард развёл руками, а затем робко улыбнулся, а Энди засмеялся, поднимая руки и признавая своё поражение. — Ладно-ладно, ты меня раскусил. Ты классный, знаешь об этом? Ты мне нравишься. 

— Спасибо, — Джерард улыбнулся ему в ответ, слегка расслабляясь. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Энди широко улыбнулся и наудачу спросил:

— Ты «за жизнь»?

— А ты, что ли, против? — шутливо ответил Джерард.

Энди склонил голову.

— Вроде того, — лукаво сказал он, но Джерард лишь рассмеялся. Затем Энди добавил: — Смотри, я честно не хотел влезать в твоё личное пространство. Мне это просто интересно.

— Всё в порядке, — легко ответил Джерард. — Это как любить свои татуировки. Если ты не сможешь терпеть её всю жизнь, тогда тебе лучше сидеть на жопе ровно, да? 

Когда позже этим же вечером ребята ушли, Майки пошёл к двери, чтобы проводить их. 

— Извините за это, — сказал Энди, останавливаясь на пороге. — Это было слишком, да?

— Что ты сделал? — поинтересовался Пит. — Майки, что он сделал? 

— Ничего, — ответил Майки, не обращая внимания на Пита, когда он надул губы. — Увидимся завтра. Позвони нам, если что-нибудь случится ночью, да? 

— Обещаю, — кивнул Пит и крепко обнял Майки перед тем, как последовать за остальными к машине. 

Майки поднялся наверх и просунул голову в комнату, в которой жили Рэй с Фрэнком. 

— Хэй, Торо. 

— Хэй! — Рэй улыбнулся, постучав рядом с собой по кровати, на которой сидел. — Проходи. 

Майки прошёл и растянулся на кровати, ворочаясь с боку на бок просто потому, что он мог. 

— Боже, — застонал он. — Настоящий матрац. Я могу спать целую неделю. 

Рэй усмехнулся и похлопал Майки по ноге. 

— По крайней мере, ты можешь вздремнуть. Думаю, Брайан уже вырвался на свободу, так что мы свободны на всю оставшуюся ночь. 

— Ммм, — Майки смял подушку, сняв очки и проморгавшись, когда Рэй стал полностью размытым. — Что насчёт тебя? 

Рэй встал. 

— Кстати, я кое-что хотел попробовать, а потом поработать над этим. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя разбудил через полчасика? 

— Ммм, — произнёс Майки, уже отправившись в сон. 

Когда он проснулся, он слегка замёрз, а его одежда неудобно скрутилась вокруг его тела. Майки ненавидел спать в одежде, и он скривился, когда поднялся и, поправляя всё, потянулся за очками, лежащими на прикроватной тумбочке.

Пустая комната пришла в фокус, и Майки зевнул, выходя из комнаты и направляясь по коридору в ванную. Он улыбнулся, когда прошёл мимо комнаты Боба и Брайана: они храпели, словно долбаные товарные поезда. Он не знал, где были все остальные, так что после того, как он справил нужду и плеснул водой себе в лицо и на волосы, которые выглядели просто неадекватно — может, Рэй смог бы что-нибудь с этим сделать, — он спустился вниз, направляясь на кухню. 

Он увидел, как туда направился Джерард, повернув за угол, и он уже был готов побежать за ним, когда услышал слова Джерарда:

— Нам нужно поговорить. 

Дерьмо. У Майки сердце оборвалось. Последнее, что он бы хотел, так это быть вовлечённым в очередной раунд шоу Фрэнка и Джерарда, так что он спрятался в тени и выглянул из-за двери. 

Фрэнк стоял около раковины, перебирая в руках что-то, чего Майки не мог разглядеть. Джерард облокотился о столешницу напротив, сложив руки на груди. С минуту он наблюдал за Фрэнком, а затем произнёс:

— Повернись, Фрэнк. Ты же знаешь, что я здесь.

Фрэнк перестал теребить то, что было в его руках, и около минуты стоял неподвижно, склонив голову. Затем он повернулся лицом к Джерарду, так же скрещивая руки на груди. Он единожды кивнул. 

— Отлично. 

Моментально на лице Джерарда отразилось облегчение, но в комнате нависла мёртвая тишина, поэтому вскоре на его лице отразилась тревога. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Просто потрясающе.

— Фрэнк, ты не можешь сказать мне, как...

— Я ухожу, — перебил его Фрэнк, всё ещё не поднимая глаз от пола. — После того как мы убедимся, что всё закончилось, эта фигня с Питом. Как только с ним всё будет в порядке, я выхожу из игры. 

Джерард моргнул. 

— Что? 

— Я разве не ясно выразился? 

— Куда ты пойдёшь? 

Фрэнк пожал плечами. 

— Домой.

— И что ты будешь делать? 

— Не знаю. Повидаюсь с мамой, — Фрэнк откашлялся, поднимая, наконец, глаза на Джерарда. — Может, окончу школу. Не смотри на меня так, чувак, ты сам это сказал. Я не нужен вам. 

Джерард тут же вскинул брови. 

— Я не имел это в виду. Ты ведь знаешь, что не имел, я же извинился. 

Фрэнк кивнул, принимая это.

— Дело в том, что ты был прав. Я не был создан для этого. Знаю, ты говорил, что всё случается не без причины, но я, если честно, не верю в эту херню, так что...

— Но ты не можешь вот так просто уйти! — настойчиво воскликнул Джерард, а затем отступил, ошеломлённый, когда Фрэнк с силой вдарил рукой по столу. 

— Я могу делать всё, что мне, блять, вздумается! Я решаю, что будет с моей жизнью, а не ты, не Церковь и не этот твой ёбаный Бог! — Фрэнк потёр лицо руками, а затем громко вздохнул. — Мне тошно от этого. Мне тошно пытаться жить по этим правилам, в которые я не верю... Я не идеален, Джи, по чьим бы то ни было стандартам, но я не чёртов притворщик. Я не лицемер. 

— Ты намекаешь на то, что я лицемер? 

— Господи Иисусе, — Фрэнк раздражённо усмехнулся. — Для человека, который посвятил свою жизнь служению Богу, ты удивительно эгоцентричен, знаешь об этом? На самом деле, я говорил не про тебя, и, наверно, тебе тяжело в это поверить, но раз уж ты хочешь услышать чистейшую правду, тогда слушай. Да. Я считаю тебя лицемером. Чувак, да я даже не представляю, как тебе удаётся помнить, на чьей стороне ты на самом деле. 

— Я ни на чьей стороне, — раздосадованно ответил Джерард. — Почему ты видишь всё только чёрным и белым? Почему для меня так неправильно иметь собственное мнение, которое может не совпадать с религиозными повериями...

— Потому что это не твои поверия, — настаивал Фрэнк. — Это устои, которые ты обязан отстаивать, только потому что ты носишь униформу! 

Джерард в изумлении уставился на него. 

— Униформу? Ладно... Тогда скажи мне прямо сейчас, чтобы я был заранее предупреждён, как далеко ты можешь зайти в своём неуважении. 

— Неуважении? Ты хочешь поговорить о неуважении? Нравственный порок, ты издеваешься надо мной? И ты потворствуешь ему, мне тошно от этого.

Джерард вознёс руки в воздух.

— В чём твоя ёбаная проблема, Фрэнк, почему ты набрасываешься на меня?

— Потому что ты соврал! — разъярённо проговорил Фрэнк. — Ты соврал о своей ориентации, чтобы они позволили тебе стать священником, а ты пытаешься выставить это так, будто это вообще нихуя не значит, и всё это стоит на устаревших мнениях, что Бог не ненавидит педиков и бла-бла-бла, но в конце дня ты делаешь вполне осознанно решение скрыть это. И не потому что ты стыдишься. Не потому что ты веришь им, когда они говорят тебе, что это неправильно. Ты умышленно скрыл это, потому что хотел стать священником. Для тебя было куда важнее быть принятым в их до усрачки ебанутую организацию, чем отстаивать то, что было у тебя в душе... 

— Да как ты смеешь говорить мне это? Я рассказывал тебе, что произошло с Николь, — Что? — подумал Майки. — Когда? — Ты знаешь, что я лишился своего сана священнослужителя, потому что делал то, что считал нужным... 

— Ты лишился своего сана из-за негласных правил ебучей Церкви!

— Церковь спасла мне жизнь! — закричал Джерард, сжимая руки в кулаки. — И твою тоже, Фрэнк, неважно, нравится тебе это или нет!

— Блять, не бреши хотя бы себе, ты же, блять, не настолько запутался, — заорал в ответ Фрэнк. — Церковь ненавидит нас, ты, идиот, и ты знаешь это! Знаешь, что тебя бы никогда не посвятили в духовный сан, если бы ты не скрыл тот факт, что ты голубой! 

Джерард ничего не сказал: он весь покраснел и выглядел напуганным, но он и не отступился, лишь продолжил неотрывно пялиться на Фрэнка. 

— У тебя на всё есть оправдание, — уже смягчившись, продолжил Фрэнк. — Педики не попадают в Ад, дрочить — не грех, аборт — не худшая вещь, которую женщина может сотворить в глазах Бога. Но вот в чём проблема — когда до этого всё доходит, твоё начальство с этим несогласно. И пока ты продолжаешь брать у них деньги и выполнять их грязную работёнку...

— Грязную работёнку? — произнёс Джерард, не веря своим ушам. — Мы... мы спасаем жизни, Фрэнк. 

— И в процессе рушим наши собственные. Я даже уже просто не могу вспомнить, каково это — быть настоящим человеком. Может, ты подписывался на это, но я нет.

Джерард печально взглянул на него.

— Остальные считают так же?

— Я не знаю, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Может, для них всё иначе. Может, они все ещё видят в тебе священника.

Джерард замялся, а затем произнёс:

— А ты нет?

Фрэнк поднял на него глаза.

— Нет, — тихо ответил он. — Я вижу тебя в точности таким, какой ты и есть.

Майки не знал, кто из них первым сдвинулся с места, но следующее, что он увидел, было то, как Джерард прижимал Фрэнка спиной к столу. Вначале Майки подумал, что они дрались и притом как-то странно, потому что Джерард двигался так аккуратно... Но, конечно же, они не дрались, а целовались. Фрэнк издавал приглушённые и доведённые до отчаянья полустоны, а его пальцы крепко вплетались в тёмные волосы. Майки прикрыл глаза и снова облокотился о стену, надавливая пальцами на глаза и пытаясь успокоиться, стараясь не поддаваться непреодолимому желанию вбежать в комнату и разорвать их на кусочки. Казалось, это продолжалось вечность, всё падало на пол, а кеды Фрэнка издавали этот скрипящий звук, соприкасаясь с полом, а затем он сказал:

— Пойдём наверх.

Наступила продолжительная пауза, а после Джерард ответил:

— Я не могу.

— Почему? — послышалось какое-то перемещение, и, когда Майки осмелился выглянуть из-за угла, Джерард держал Фрэнка на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Почему нет?

— Ты знаешь почему, — тихо произнёс Джерард. — Прости. Я не должен был позволить этому случиться.

Фрэнк вскинул брови; выражение его лица излучало нежность, и он дотронулся до щеки Джерарда. Тот сильно нахмурился, и у Фрэнка был настолько взволнованный вид, когда он вновь попытался приблизиться к нему.

— Не надо... Просто пойдём наверх, — настойчиво сказал он. — Ты ведь хочешь.

Джерард засомневался, затем отступил, качая головой.

— Я не могу.

— Почему? — снова спросил Фрэнк, всё ещё стоя с протянутыми к нему руками. — Потому что это против правил? Или потому что у тебя есть оправдание на всё, кроме меня? 

— Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард. Затем он остановился, будто начав задыхаться, и несколько раз сглотнул. Он глубоко вздохнул, а после продолжил: — Я думал... Что у вас с Кортезом?

— Я не спал с ним, — настаивал Фрэнк. — Я не смог. Он не был...

— Ты должен был, — ответил Джерард. — Не... Ты не должен ждать меня. Я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

Фрэнк бегал глазами по лицу Джерарда, выискивая там что-то взглядом. 

— Но ты поцеловал меня. 

— Ты сделал это первым. 

— Это было год назад! — выпалил Фрэнк. — Я запутался!

— А потом я сказал тебе, что этого не может случиться! — разгорячённо ответил Джерард. — Я говорил, что моя работа у меня в приоритете, и это никогда не изменится, неважно, как бы сильно ты на меня ни давил, так что просто прекрати! Ты должен остановиться! 

— Прекрати кидаться своими «приоритетами», будто они что-то значат! — потребовал Фрэнк. — Ты постоянно нарушаешь правила! Ты даже не должен работать с нами, но ты просто захотел, чтобы Майки поехал с тобой.

— Я хотел... 

— Ты хотел, чтобы он поехал с тобой, потому что ты скучал по нему, — заглушил его Фрэнк. — Ты не мог бросить его. И ты говоришь, что твоя работа — по-настоящему самая важная вещь в твоей жизни? Что ты бросишь нас? Что ты можешь бросить того, кого любишь, во имя исполнения Божьей воли? Да ни за что, я тебя знаю. Ты никогда этого не сделаешь. Так почему ты не можешь...

— Что? — выпалил Джерард. — Бросить своё призвание, чтобы мы смогли потрахаться? Вот чего ты хочешь? 

Фрэнк выглядел так, будто его ударили по лицу, и Майки ощутил чувство вины, закрадывающееся в животе, словно острый нож. Несколько минут они стояли, внимательно уставившись друг на друга, затем Фрэнк засунул руку в карман. Он достал оттуда чётки Джерарда и положил их на стол. Джерард неотрывно следил за каждым его движением. 

Фрэнк подошёл к двери, и Майки пришлось быстро выбираться, чтобы его не увидели. Он понёсся в туалет на первом этаже, на ощупь закрыл за собой дверь и уселся на сидушку унитаза, закрывая лицо руками. 

В голове всё плыло. Он не мог поверить, что Фрэнк мог сказать, что уйдёт от них, что он скажет это Джерарду первому, в то время как Уэй младший и понятия об этом не имел. Что они разговаривали, что Джерард рассказывал ему такие вещи, о которых знал только Майки и которых он раньше и упоминать не думал, что Джерард поцеловал Фрэнка, что Фрэнк поцеловал Джерарда ещё год назад, когда он пообещал Майки, что не сделает этого. Что Джерард не сказал ему, что Фрэнк соврал Майки про Кортеза. Что вообще было столько всего, о чём Майки не знал, и как вообще он мог предотвратить всё это, сделать так, чтобы они не причиняли друг другу боль, если они ничего ему не рассказывали? 

Когда шок немного улёгся и Майки смог хотя бы начать понимать, что стояло за всем этим, он лишь стал ещё сильнее злиться. На Фрэнка, на Джерарда, на них обоих, на Бога, на себя за то, что ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он всё ещё сидел на том же месте, облокотившись о стену и тяжело дыша, а встал и открыл дверь, лишь когда был полностью уверен, что не перережет никому глотку.

Он не хотел видеть ни Фрэнка, ни Джерарда, так что он прокрался вдоль коридора и аккуратно заглянул в комнату из-за угла и увидел, что там всего-навсего сидел Рэй; он устроился перед кофейным столиком на полу, скрестив ноги.

Майки украдкой подошёл и устроился напротив: Рэй смешивал что-то и переливал это в пузырёк. 

— Хэй, — тихо произнёс он. — Всё в порядке? 

В данный момент Майки не слишком уж доверял себе, чтобы говорить, поэтому просто кивнул. Рэй перегнулся через столик и поправил его съехавшие очки.

— Сползли, — пояснил он и робко улыбнулся Майки перед тем, как вернуться к своему занятию. 

Какое-то время Майки просто сидел в тишине, сосредоточившись на том, как перемещались руки Рэя по столу. Пока Майки наблюдал, он взял какой-то пинцет и выжал им крохотное количество смеси в пузырёк. Он вылил всю смесь в металлическое блюдо, затем чиркнул спичкой и поджёг её.

Буквально в момент взметнулся голубой огонёк, а затем поднялся над блюдом на несколько дюймов, вытягиваясь вверх, пока огонь не превратился в шаткую квадратную конструкцию, которая повисла вертикально в воздухе.

— Довольно классно, да? — прошептал Рэй. Майки кивнул, не спуская глаз с огня. — В теории, если мы используем нужное количество этой штуки, то сможем сотворить огненную стену.

Майки снял очки и протёр их краешком рубашки.

— На случай, если мы захотим сжечь засранцев? 

Рэй усмехнулся.

— Я думал, что для того, чтобы не дать им пройти дальше. Но, думаю, её можно безусловно использовать, чтобы сжигать засранцев, если захочешь.

— Хорошо, — угрюмо произнёс Майки. Он снова надел очки.

Рэй недоверчиво оглядел его.

— Каких-то определённых засранцев? 

Майки покачал головой. 

— Нет, просто в общем, — соврал он. Он чуть дольше оглядывал Рэя, а затем спросил его: — Ты когда-нибудь хотел вернуться домой? 

Рэй отложил то, чем занимался, и сложил руки на груди, с осторожностью оглядывая Майки так, будто на самом деле задумался над его вопросом.

— Временами. В смысле, я скучаю по своей семье, но... Что ж, у меня есть вы, ребята. И то, что мы делаем, это важно.

— Это странно, — сказал Майки, вспоминая то, что было ранее, как Рэй работал в салоне и делал ему причёски каждое утро. — В смысле, ты мог заниматься этим раньше и даже не знал об этом. 

— Знаю, — Рэй робко улыбнулся. — Безумно, не правда ли? Это словно призвание или что-то вроде. Мне вообще казалось это чем-то нереальным. 

Майки почувствовал укол зависти, и он был настолько сильным, почти что болезненным, и ему пришлось слегка потянуться, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. Он волновался за Рэя, это было очевидно, и в тоже время было так круто, что он мог делать подобное, но он так завидовал ему. Не из-за магии и чего-то подобного, а тому, что Рэй точно знал, что делал то, что ему было предназначено.

— Я так злился на Джерарда, когда он обнаружил своё призвание, — признался он Рэю. Тот вскинул брови и стал ждать продолжения. — Я злился, потому что у меня его не было. 

Рэй нахмурился, склоняя голову набок. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Майки вздохнул и попытался придумать, как лучше объяснить. 

— Думаю, я просто всегда считал, что мы будем заниматься чем-либо вместе, чем бы то ни было. Что мы будем играть в группе, — Майки украдкой взглянул на Рэя, ожидая увидеть, что он смеётся над ним, но он лишь внимательно смотрел на Майки. — Или вместе напишем книгу. А потом он решил заниматься тем, чем я не могу, и я подумал, что, может, у меня тоже будет призвание к священничеству, знаешь? 

Рэй кивнул, но на его лице было написано непонимание. 

Возможно, Майки неправильно выражался. Он попробовал снова. 

— Это как в салоне. Вы с Фрэнком, Бобом и Брайаном, у вас у всех было своё занятие. И... А я лишь записывал людей на приём. И поправлял волосы, — на минуту Майки замолчал. Одним пальцем он тыкнул в травы Рэя. 

— Майки, — скептически сказал Рэй. — Ты с ума сошёл? 

Майки моргнул.

— Что?

Рэй сдвинул в сторону все свои принадлежности и перегнулся через стол, чтобы взять Майки за руку. 

— У нас бы в салоне вообще не было покупателей, если бы ты не делал то, что ты делал, — уверенно сказал он. Майки закатил глаза, потому что это было так глупо: всё, чем он занимался, сводилось к тому, что он рассказывал людям о салоне, а после ждал, пока они придут. Он не заставлял всех думать, что их салон был лучше других или что-то в этом роде. Как бы то ни было, он даже не пытался. Рэй выглядел взбешённым и настаивал:

— Это правда. И это как раз ты сказал, что мы должны сконцентрироваться на Пите, верно? Ты с самого начала знал, что у него были проблемы. А кто был рядом с Фрэнком, когда начала происходить вся эта херня с Люком? Кто рассказал обо всём этом Джерарду? 

Майки опустил глаза на их переплетённые пальцы. У Рэя были приятные руки, подумал он. Более того, он всегда так думал. Затем он сказал:

— Но я ничего не делаю. С самого начала всего этого я просто... нихрена не делаю. Я... — он остановился, потому что ещё никогда прежде никому в этом не признавался вслух, а затем пробормотал: — Я козёл отпущения. 

Рэй сжал руку.

— Козлы отпущения всегда держат школу под контролем, пока все остальные визжат и пытаются побороть огромного чёртового кальмара, — сказал он, а его голос смягчила улыбка. — И тебе приходится заниматься сексом с Судьбой. 

Майки засмеялся вопреки самому себе. Очки сползли до кончика носа, и он свободной рукой поправил их.

— Ага, а потом я теряю глаз.

Рэй снова сжал его руку, а затем поднялся, обошёл стол и сел рядом с Майки.

— Есть кто-то ещё? — спросил он, слегка потирая колено Майки. — Ты кажешься... Не знаю, будто бы вес всего мира был бы преувеличением.

Майки хотел рассказать ему, так хотел, но это ничего не изменило бы, да и кроме того, и без этого было приятно находиться вдали от всего этого, от вскриков и адских моллюсков. Джерарду бы это понравилось, подумал он, а затем внезапно понял, что ему не понравилось бы, потому что это был плод его воображения. При этой мысли он скривил жалостливое лицо, и Рэй наклонился и увлёк его в объятья.

Майки вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и просто позволил ему обнимать себя. Рэя тоже было приятно обнимать: он был таким тёплым, крепким и медленно дышал. Он провёл рукой по спине Майки и сказал:

— Всё будет в порядке.

Майки потёрся щекой о плечо Рэя.

— Но ты даже не знаешь, что не так.

— Хэй, — сказал Рэй, чуть сильнее сжимая его. — Доверься мне, ладно? Я могу творить волшебство.

Майки снова усмехнулся и отстранился, чтобы назвать Рэя тупицей, но только вот в тот же момент Рэй дёрнулся, и их лица соприкоснулись, а после Рэй поцеловал Майки в губы. 

— Оу, — произнёс Майки, когда Рэй густо покраснел и отстранился, наклонив голову. — Оу. Серьёзно?

Рэй скривил рот в улыбке, не смотря на Майки.

— Будто бы ты не знал, — тихо сказал он смущённым голосом.

— Не знал, — ответил Майки. И это было правдой. Ему даже не представлялось возможности подумать насчёт этого вплоть до этой секунды, а это была довольно значимая вещь, над которой стоило пораскинуть мозгами.

— Я знаю, что я, ну, далёк от твоего обычного типа парней, как ты уже мог понять, — начал Рэй.

— Ага, — согласился Майки, а затем, когда он заметил обиженный взгляд Рэя, спохватился, чтобы объяснить. — Это... В смысле, ты не какой-то случайный парень. Ты Рэй.

Тот оглядел его слегка с опаской.

— Ну да, это я.

По природе своей Майки не был импульсивным человеком — не как Джерард, который, когда они ещё росли, менял своё мнение о своём предназначении, что Майки никогда до конца не верил, что он станет священником, пока его на самом деле не посвятили в духовный сан. Майки любил думать о себе как о более уверенном человеке. 

Он наклонился и поцеловал Рэя ещё раз; в этот раз куда осознаннее, потому что это было важное решение, и Майки хотел знать как можно больше информации. Рэй издал приглушённый звук и поднял руки, одной из них беря лицо Майки, а другой — скользнув в его волосы, и вмиг неосознанно у Майки сжались разом все пальцы на ногах, и он подумал: «Оу». Оу.

— Оу, — произнёс он в губы Рэю, а затем добавил: — Мне чертовски нравится, когда ты делаешь мне причёски, знаешь об этом?

Рэй скомканно рассмеялся и сказал:

— Знаю, — и продолжил целовать его, медленно, тепло и будто действительно подразумевая это, посасывая нижнюю губу Майки и проталкиваясь языком в его рот, просясь войти. Но самом деле, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Майки целовал кого-либо, будучи трезвым, и он был удивлён, сколько удовольствия ему это приносило, насколько это было иначе, когда не было музыки, был включен свет, а сам он знал о человеке перед ним куда больше, чем просто его имя. 

— Это не лучший момент, — произнёс Рэй извиняющимся тоном, когда они разорвали поцелуй. Он погладил Майки по щеке.

Майки же не совсем понял. Они находились в доме, а не в фургоне. Здесь были настоящие кровати и диваны. Майки казалось это чертовски прекрасным, блять, моментом. 

— Нет?

— Я просто, — сказал Рэй. — Но, чувак, ты ведь из разряда парней на одну ночь. 

Майки задумался над этим. Это было правдой, но он не понимал, какое это имело отношение к Рэю. Кроме того, у Майки было очень странное чувство, что они должны, будто бы если Джерард не мог быть с человеком, с которым он хотел, значит он сам был связан обязательством убедиться, что у Рэя был такой шанс или что-то вроде того. Он по собственному богатому опыту знал, что люди считали их отношения с Джерардом нездоровыми, поэтому он и держал его в секрете. 

— После того как мы поймём, что происходит здесь, в Чикаго, — сказал Рэй. Он ещё раз быстро поцеловал Майки. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был уверен, ладно? 

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Майки. — Ладно. 

*

Когда Майки прокрался в их комнату, Джерард уже лежал в кровати. Он свернулся в калачик лицом к окну, и в тишине комнаты разносилось лишь постукивание чёток. Около минуты Майки наблюдал за ним, ощущая вину за то, что поцеловал Рэя, что это приносило ему столько же положительных эмоций в то время, как Джерард был так несчастен. Затем он ощутил злость из-за того, что не мог рассказать об этом Джерарду, но ему хотелось удержать те восхитительные ощущения, поэтому он быстренько отмёл в сторону эти мысли. По-быстрому раздевшись, он залез на кровать, а затем устроился совсем рядом с Джерардом, как в те времена, когда они ещё были детьми. Он обвил его руками за талию и нащупал его руки, а после накрыл его пальцы своими. Он прижался щекой к шее Джерарда сзади и тихо произнёс:

— Ты всё сделал правильно. 

Джерард вжался сильнее в объятия Майки. 

— Да, — неразборчиво произнёс он. — Но у меня нет такого ощущения. 

Теперь Майки был так близко, что мог почувствовать быстрое и сбивчивое дыхание Джерарда, хоть оно и было безумно тихим. Он продолжал крепко обнимать его, пытаясь тем самым усыпить, но он всё ещё не спал, когда его брат уже отправился в мир Морфея. И он всё ещё сильно цеплялся за руку Майки. 

*

Следующий день был полностью провален. Майки был так зол на Фрэнка за то, что тот собирался подвести их, за то, что не пришёл к Майки первым, за то, что он даже не мог пожалеть о том, что случилось у них с Джерардом прошлой ночью. Да и к тому же, изначально он даже не должен был слышать всего этого, поэтому чувствовал себя таким виноватым, будто весь до последнего миллиметра был вымазан в грязи. Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на него так, будто он разбил его сердце, отчего Майки злился на Джерарда, но затем смотрел на его лицо и глубокие тени от бессонницы, залегающие под его глазами, и чувствовал вновь омывающее его чувство вины, настолько сильное, что оно потопляло всё внутри него, пока он помнил, что Фрэнк говорил об уезде домой, но затем он снова злился.

Единственный раз, когда он почувствовал себя лучше, это в тот момент, когда он поймал взгляд Рэя. Было так странно осознавать, как всё могло так резко поменяться всего за одну ночь, подумал Майки. На место Рэя пришёл Рэй, и каждый раз, когда он замечал на себе его взгляд, ему приходилось быстро отводить глаза, чтобы не улыбнуться и не выдать себя. Конечно же, затем он снова смотрел на Фрэнка или Джерарда, и его снова затягивало в водоворот омерзительной неловкости. На самом деле, Майки не слишком уж хорошо справлялся с разнообразными эмоциями. Ему было настолько неловко, что он бы не удивился, если бы у него со всего тела слезла кожа и уползла бы прочь от этой давящей атмосферы, витавшей в воздухе. И вершину всего этого действа венчало то, что каждый раз, как они слышали звук на улице, все они разом подпрыгивали от неожиданности на своих местах, думая, что это мог быть кто угодно, кто дёргал за воображаемые струны, что в действительности принадлежали Марку.

— Я так волнуюсь за них, — сказал Джерард вечером, когда Майки делал кофе на кухне, пытаясь не думать о том, как Фрэнк и Джерард орали друг на друга прошлой ночью. — В смысле, за ребят. Кто знает, что с ними может случиться?

Майки добавил сахара в чашки и направился обратно.

— Кажется, мы немногое можем сделать, пока этот некромант не сделает свой ход, да?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы он уже закончил с этим, — сердито произнёс Боб. Он сидел за кухонным столом, начищая свой топор, при этом пытаясь не помешать Рэю с его травами. — Это ожидание — то ещё дерьмо.

— Я с тобой согласен, — откликнулся Рэй, отмеряя что-то в тарелку. — Но чем дальше он выжидает, тем больше у нас времени подготовиться.

Боб скорчил рожу.

— Это и приготовлением назвать нельзя, если мы даже не знаем, к чему готовиться. Мы просто просиживаем жопы.

Вошёл Брайан, захлопывая телефон, и сказал:

— Отлично, они пришлют за нами машину через час. Кто-нибудь знает, где Фрэнк?

— Думаю, он прилёг, — быстро выпалил Майки, но затем в дверном проёме позади него появился Фрэнк. — Или же он всё же не спит.

Брайан одарил его одним из своих взглядов, от которых становилось очевидно, что он волновался, но не хотел давать всем остальным причины начинать срываться друг на друга.

— Фрэнки, ты же идёшь на концерт, верно?

Фрэнк кивнул и безмолвно прошёл на кухню, обогнув Джерарда на расстоянии пушечного выстрела, направляясь к своей чашке кофе.

— Думаю, пропущу его, — неожиданно произнёс Джерард, сознательно устремив взгляд в чашку. — Мне нужно много чего прочитать.

Брайан нахмурился.

— Ты уверен? Что, если что-то пойдёт не так?

Джерард отмахнулся.

— Вы всегда можете мне позвонить. Смотри, как говорит Боб, мы не знаем, с чем играем, так что кто-то должен неотрывно штудировать книги. На самом деле, я думаю, что сейчас Пит в безопасности. Просто не хочу, чтобы нас разоблачили.

— Что ж, ладно, — сомневаясь, ответил Брайан. Он вообще не выглядел уверенным, но, когда Джерард решал что-то, с ним было просто невозможно спорить, и неважно, насколько глупо было его решение.

Концерт этой ночью был в разы больше, чем прежние.

— Это место просто огромное, — сказал Рэй на ухо Майки, когда они высунулись из-за кулис. Его рука покоилась на пояснице Майки, и тот слегка вжался в неё. — Десять тысяч фанатов, чувак, это просто дохрена.

— И правда, — согласился Майки. Он не мог не задуматься о том, каково это было — выходить на сцену перед таким количеством народа, быть в такой группе. Разогрев уже выступал со своим сетом, а зал тем временем продолжал наполняться: фанаты забегали со всех входов. Казалось, будто уже все сектора были заняты, а толпа внизу, на танцполе, просто не вписывалась в пределы зала. И это был всего лишь навсего только один город — Майки знал, что то, что он делал вместе с парнями, было важно, но прежде, ещё до этого, он практически всю жизнь провёл, желая быть в группе, да он и сейчас ничего не мог с собой поделать и думал, что это было бы чертовски круто.

Когда свет погас, толпа просто сошла с ума— они кричали, визжали и размахивали телефонами и светящимися палочками, а когда шоу началось по-настоящему, они стали сходить с ума ещё неистовее. Очевидно, группа была до чёртиков рада играть у себя на родине, да настолько сильно, что Майки почувствовал укол в груди, подумав о Джерси.

Концерт продолжался, и не было ни намёка на присутствие Марка, или Денни, или кого-либо ещё, у кого бы имелись коварные планы на душу Пита. И к тому времени, как Пит объявил последнюю песню, Майки почти что расслабился. Фрэнк стоял в нескольких шагах от него и наблюдал за Кортезом, который копался в кнопках и проводах. Он не улыбался целый день, так что, когда он встретил взгляд Майки, подняв глаза, то выглядел совершенно жалким, отчего Майки подумал: «Ох, к чёрту это» и уже был готов подойти и крепко обнять его, когда зацепился взглядом за что-то на другой стороне сцены.

Это был Джерард, и он что-то кричал на ухо Бобу, активно жестикулируя и показывая на сцену. Брайан тоже был рядом с ними, и, когда он посмотрел на Майки, он выглядел настолько перепуганным, что у того сердце обрывалось, и он протянул руки в знак поддержки.

— Майки? — это был Фрэнк, и он вцепился пальцами в его рукав. — Майки, что происходит?

Майки указал ему взглядом, и Фрэнк проследил в его направлении, а затем, когда увидел Джерарда, выругался. Майки больновато ударил Рэя по руке, чтобы тоже привлечь его внимание, и к этому моменту Брайан уже размахивал руками и говорил что-то, чего Майки не мог разобрать.

— Напиши, — бессмысленно проорал он, а затем попытался показать жестами. Тем временем на сцене Пит вручил бас-гитару Кортезу, залез на спину Чарли и с вытянутыми руками наклонился к зрителям. На другой половине сцены Джерард делал то, чего Майки никак не мог понять: он указывал на собственные глаза, а затем на публику.

Когда Майки повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на зрителей, ему пришлось дважды моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно видел то, что видел. Лица фанатов исказились до неузнаваемости: Майки мог разглядеть только пару рядов в такой сумятице, но у них у всех уголки рта были резко оттянуты вниз, словно некая гротескная маска застыла на их лицах, а когда они хватали Пита за руки и плечи своими боготворящими, жадными пальцами, глядели на него ужасающе огромными глазами.

— Что за хуйня? — выдохнул Фрэнк в ухо Майки.

— У них большие глаза, — сказал Майки, чувствуя себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Он оторвал взгляд от толпы и перекинул его на другую сторону, на Джерарда, Боба и Брайана, и увидел, что они ушли за кулисы. — Их глаза такие огромные, потому что они глядят на Бога.

Рэй замотал головой.

— Майки, о чём ты говоришь?

— Это не Пит, — осознавал Майки вслух. — Не из Пита они хотят высосать энергию, а из фанатов.

На сцене Пит начал кричать.

Шум, что издавали фанаты, обычные крики, что были свойственны рок-концертам, начали превращаться в низкий атональный гул, от которого у Майки начали болеть уши. Их лица серого цвета ничего не выражали, представляя резкий контраст с лицом Пита, которое исказилось в агонии; он метался в хватке Чарли, который начал сиять, а затем красный блеск, словно одеялом, накрыл всю его кожу. Внезапно он подался вверх, будто его удерживали на невидимой проволоке, пока его тело не остановилось в паре метров над сценой. Майки не мог понять, почему никто ему не помогает, но, когда он взглянул на Патрика, а затем и на остальных друзей Пита, он увидел, что они рухнули на землю и пытались подняться, но у них не получалось, и они были не в состоянии доползти до Пита.

— Он посредник, — сказал Джерард, практически не дыша, добежав до них вместе с Бобом и Брайаном, которые последовали сразу же за ним по горячим следам. — Вот почему он так уставал, он и есть та самая цель. Они пропускают энергию сквозь него, а не высасывают её из Пита.

Боб покачал головой.

— То есть, ты говоришь, что все, кого любит Пит, умрут?

— Не только они, — Джерард уже вытряхивал свой боа и обматывал его вокруг шеи; он сунул книгу в руки Майки. — Фанаты чувствуют не любовь, а приверженность. Это неосознанно. И это непорочное чувство. Сколько фанатов, говорил Пит, вмещает этот зал?

— Десять тысяч, — умирающим голосом произнёс Брайан. — Десять тысяч детей.

— Джерард, — неожиданно сказал Фрэнк, — смотри.

Фанаты за оградкой начали падать на землю, обмякшие и безжизненные. Вокруг Пита нарастало свечение, становилось всё сильнее с каждой проходящей секундой, и в свете, что разносился по всей площадке, Майки смог разглядеть людей в капюшонах; они были повсюду. Должно быть, их здесь были тысячи, их лица скрывались под капюшонами, и каждый из них держал в воздухе шар — меньше, чем тот, что был у Марка с Денни, но определённо такой же.

— А это кто ещё, блять, такие? — спросил Майки, зная, что его голос сейчас звучал визгливо, да и в нём слышалась паника и бессилие по поводу того, что он ничего не мог сделать по этому поводу. Он никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного: они всегда сталкивались с одним человеком или, может, с двумя, но подобного ещё никогда не было. Их было так много.

— Как они пробрались? Там должна была быть охрана!

— Мы должны были сказать охранникам, чтобы они обыскивали людей на эти штуки, — сказал Брайан осипшим голосом. — Дерьмо, дерьмо.

— Я позвонил в Ватикан, — сказал Джерард, перелистывая книгу, которую он крепко сжимал в руках. — Но я не знаю, когда явятся эти парни в костюмах. У нас нет времени их ждать.

Майки снова выглянул из-за кулис, чтобы взглянуть на зрителей; большинство фанатов к этому моменту рухнуло на землю, а свет, что окружал Пита, устремился на танцпол, направившись к фигурам в капюшонах: свечение становилось всё ярче, пока не стало выглядеть так, будто они держали в полусогнутых руках сами звёзды.

— Не дай им себя увидеть, — Брайан утянул Майки назад, за стопку усилителей. — Я бы сказал, что элемент неожиданности — почти единственная вещь, которая приударила за нами прямо сейчас.

Джерард издал раздражённый возглас, быстрее перелистывая страницы.

— Это культ. Должен быть. Этот второй символ должен быть как-то с ним связан, но я нигде не могу его найти.

— Почему они не действуют на нас? — спросил Рэй. — В смысле, мы не так уж хорошо знаем Пита, но...

— Татуировки, — ответил Боб. — Должно быть.

— Но у Джерарда нет татуировки, — Брайан покачал головой. — Даже нарисованной.

— Может, это потому что ты священник? — Майки схватил Джерарда за локоть. — Джерард, ты думаешь, Денни и Марк у них? Что нам делать?

— Тело Пита вскоре перегорит, — отозвался Джерард. — Как нить накала в лампочке. Ты видел, в каком он был состоянии, когда это была всего лишь парочка фанатов за вечер, а это его просто убьёт. В этой книге сказано, что мы можем произвести выворотный перенос, заменив Пита другим проводником, который не связан с источником энергии, но я не понимаю, что это значит.

— Я знаю, — неожиданно отозвался Фрэнк. — Это значит, что, когда лампочка начнёт перегорать, ты сможешь заменить её.

Майки уставился на него.

— Пожалуйста, не предлагай то, о чём я думаю.

— Я смогу это сделать, — спокойно произнёс Фрэнк, встречая взгляд Майки. — Я могу занять его место.

— Нет, — сказал Майки, отпуская руку Джерарда, чтобы схватить Фрэнка вместо него. — Фрэнк, ты можешь умереть.

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Я знаю.

— Что значит «я знаю»? — требовательно спросил Майки, чувствуя, как у него начало звенеть в ушах от нарастающего плача в воздухе, а когда он смотрел на бесстрастное лицо Фрэнка, то ощущал неумолимую ярость. — Ты что теперь, новоявленный мученик?

Рэй покачал головой.

— Майки прав. Фрэнк, это безумие.

— Разве? Посмотри, — Фрэнк повернулся к Джерарду. — Ты сам говорил, что нам суждено было встретиться, так? Что то, что случилось с Люком, должно было произойти? Что у меня есть определённое предназначение?

Джерард перестал перелистывать книгу и неохотно встретил взгляд Фрэнка.

— Вот и всё, — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк. Он снова повернулся к Майки. — Всё в порядке. Я не боюсь. Если кто-то и может пережить это, то это определённо я.

— Ребята, — настойчиво позвал их Брайан, — что бы мы ни собирались делать, нам нужно делать это быстро.

Над сценой Пит перестал корчиться и обмяк, оставшись висеть в воздухе. Плач толпы стремительно нарастал как в плане звука, так и в плане высоты; свет, исходивший от тела Пита, стал настолько ярким, что едва ли не ослеплял.

— У нас нет времени рассуждать на эту тему, — сказал Фрэнк; его голос был совершенно спокойным и звучал так, будто даже Бог не смог бы заставить его изменить решение. — Давайте сделаем это.

— У меня нет с собой моих принадлежностей, — лихорадочно затараторил Рэй. — Я не смогу помочь.

Джерард полез в карман и выудил оттуда пузырёк, который затем вручил Рэю. Майки видел подобную склянку прошлой ночью, ту, что была с голубым огоньком внутри.

— У тебя зажигалка с собой?

Рэй кивнул, пошарив перед этим по карманам.

— Ты гений, знаешь об этом?

— Нет, — ответил Джерард, — просто работаю с гением. Ладно, ребята, через секунду Рэй зажжёт вот эту штуку, и если повезёт, то появится огненная стена, за которой мы сможем работать, но она будет держаться всего лишь минуту. Ладно, у нас мало времени. Я уберу Пита с линии огня, затем мне будет необходимо прочесть кое-какие слова над Фрэнком перед тем, как он займёт место Пита.

— А что мы должны делать? — спросил Боб.

Джерард уныло улыбнулся.

— Приготовься к тому моменту, когда стена исчезнет. И пойди со мной, чтобы поймать Пита, когда он упадёт.

— Ладно, — сказал Рэй, глубоко вздыхая. — На счёт три, ребята. Раз, два, три.

Он поднёс зажигалку к кончику пузырька, затем отбросил его в сторону толпы, где на секунду он завис в воздухе, а затем разразился стеной голубого огня прямо на краю сцены, которая полностью загораживала обзор.

— Помни, — сказал Фрэнк, сорвавшись по направлению к Питу, не дожидаясь Джерарда и совершенно не смотря на Майки, будто он ничего не значил, будто у Майки внутренности не скручивались в узел и не превращались в кислотный клубок ужаса.

— Ты же несерьёзно... Фрэнк! — заорал Майки, но тот даже не обернулся. Майки повернулся к Джерарду, схватил его за руку, а затем потряс её, чтобы действительно убедиться, что он слушал. — Ты вернёшь его мне. Ты должен убедиться, что он вернётся, ладно?

Джерард задержал на нём взгляд на долю секунды, а затем приблизился и заключил Майки в объятья. 

— Обещаю, — тихо произнёс он прямо Майки на ухо. Он отпустил своего младшего брата, а затем неожиданно повернулся и странным голосом добавил: — Не сдавайся.

Майки наблюдал за тем, как он последовал за Фрэнком и Бобом к Питу, где в воздухе он сделал знак креста и тихим голосом произнёс несколько слов, которые Майки не смог разобрать. Он держал руки в воздухе и читал из книги:

— Subsisto rapio suus vita vis [1].

Свет вокруг тела Пита потускнел, и неожиданно его тело упало. Боб неумело поймал его и отнёс за кулисы, где аккуратно положил на пол.

— Он всё ещё жив, — подтвердил он, кивая Майки.

Джерард серьёзно посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Ты готов?

Фрэнк кивнул, он просто кивнул, он даже не нервничал, а Майки всё ещё не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле.

— Я готов.

— Licentia unus quod consilio dum vos procul is [2], — прочёл Джерард, в воздухе перекрестив голову Фрэнка. Он поместил руку на его макушку и добавил: — Servo eis tutus [3].

Джерард захлопнул книгу, затем на секунду засомневался, после чего повесил чётки Фрэнку на шею. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Майки с нечитаемым выражением лица, а затем положил ладонь Фрэнку на грудь.

— Ты был прав, — сказал он.

— Насчёт чего? — Фрэнк нахмурился.

— Я не могу сделать этого, — сказал Джерард, а затем ударил Фрэнка в лицо.

Это произошло так быстро, что у Майки даже не было времени добраться до него и остановить, да даже по-настоящему понять, что произошло. Когда Джерард ударил Фрэнка, тот споткнулся и упал. Проехав по скользкому полу сцены несколько метров, он остановился на потрескавшемся полу рядом с усилителями. Майки успел увидеть, как Боб подбежал к нему, услышать, как Брайан закричал: «Отец, нет», но было слишком поздно — Джерард уже бросился в свечение.

Долгую минуту он был неподвижен, просто висел в воздухе; как и Пит чуть раньше, а затем снова зазвучал ужасающий рычащий звук, и тело Джерарда начало бешено скручиваться и металось, пока энергия текла сквозь него. Майки видел, как Фрэнк вновь пытался пробраться на сцену, а Боб удерживал его, и он сам даже не понимал, что двигался, пока не почувствовал на себе руки Рэя, которые удерживали его на месте.

— Слишком поздно, — прокричал Рэй, перекрывая гул. — Слишком поздно, Майки. ты умрёшь.

Свечение вокруг Джерарда росло и становилось всё светлее, а звук — громче и громче. Пока не достиг пика, а свет не взорвался, заполнив помещение, и Майки пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы их не выжгло.

Когда он вновь их открыл, шум уже прекратился. Свет исчез. Джерард лежал на полу.

— Джи! — Майки подбежал к нему; он слышал и остальных позади себя, но добрался до Джерарда первым. Упал на колени и сгрёб его в охапку, убирая волосы с его лица. — Ты в порядке? Джерард. Джерард!

Джерард не ответил. Его лицо было вялым, и он обмяк в руках Майки.

— Он без сознания, — сказал Майки Брайану, который опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Джерард! — позвал он, слегка тряхнув его. — Джерард, ну же, всё в порядке, всё закончилось. Всё... Джерард?

Джерард всё ещё ничего не отвечал. Он всё ещё не очнулся. Глаза у него были открыты.

— У него глаза открыты, — сообщил Майки Брайану, который делал кое-что, чего Майки не мог понять, — щупал пальцами его шею.

Брайан, хмурясь, покачал головой. Он ещё долго держал пальцы прижатыми к шее Джерарда где-то под ухом. Затем он взял в руки одно запястье Джерарда, а после и другое. Он поднял глаза на Майки. Странноватым голосом Брайан произнёс:

— Не думаю, что он без сознания.

Майки опустил глаза на Джерарда.

— Но он не двигается. Он не слышит меня. 

— Майки, — произнёс Брайан. Он держал Джерарда за руку. — Майки, он мёртв.

Это было неправдой. Конечно же, это было неправдой. Майки сказал это Брайану, стал повторять это снова и снова, кричал на него, чтобы тот перестал трогать Джерарда, если он собирался продолжать утверждать, что он мёртв, говорил ему, чтобы он убрался от него подальше, чтобы оставил его в покое. Он ещё сильнее притянул Джерарда к себе и дотронулся до его лица; он вновь и вновь звал его по имени.

Джерард ничего не говорил. Глаза его были открыты.

Спустя долгое время до плеча Майки кто-то дотронулся. Это был один из людей Ватикана. Ховард. На нём были солнцезащитные очки. Его губы шевелились.

— Что? — переспросил Майки.

— Соболезную Вашей утрате, — произнёс Ховард, склоняясь рядом с ним на полу. — Я понимаю, что для Вас это тяжёлый период, но нам необходимо забрать тело Святого Отца Уэя в Ватикан.

— В смысле? — Брайан появился позади Ховарда с разъярённым видом. — Это ещё нахуя?

— Исследования, — ответил Ховард, даже не посмотрев в его сторону.

Брайан протянул руку и схватил Ховарда за плечо и резко развернул его лицом к себе. Ховард даже не споткнулся — лишь мягко приземлился на ноги, а затем отступил, чтобы быть вне зоны доступности для Брайана.

— Я понимаю, Вы расстроены, — сказал он, — но я бы строго посоветовал Вам вновь не касаться меня вовсе.

— Да вы там все с ума посходили, если думаете, что мы позволим забрать его, — выпалил Брайан, готовясь к драке с Ховардом. — Исследования? Что это ещё за херня?

— Я не в праве рассуждать на эту тему, — ответил Ховард.

Они начали орать друг на друга. Ну, по крайней мере, Брайан орал. Ховард лишь продолжал отвечать тем же спокойным, безэмоциональным тоном. Казалось, это продолжалось нескончаемо долго.

Кто-то начал пытаться оттащить Джерарда от Майки. Тот всё ближе прижимался к нему и отбивался от всех, но они были слишком сильны. На самом деле, он не мог понять, почему остальные парни ему не помогли: когда он осмотрелся, все они сновали туда-сюда, не смотря друг на друга. Они смотрели на Майки, держащего Джерарда.

Люди в чёрных костюмах водрузили Джерарда на каталку. Затем они поместили его в длинный чёрный футляр и застегнули молнию, скрыв ото всех его лицо.

Ховард стоял недалеко от Майки, и тот спросил его:

— Что я должен сказать своей матери?

— Я действительно соболезную, — сказал Ховард. Он замялся, а затем добавил: Он мне нравился.

Только после того, как они вернулись в дом Пита, Майки понял, что вообще не знал, что произошло после того, как Джерард... Джерард. Он предположил, что люди из Ватикана, должно быть, приехали вовремя, чтобы удержать этих типов в капюшонах, что с Питом всё было нормально, что фанаты не лишились своих душ и не умерли.

Но вот что было очень странно — ему было абсолютно всё равно. Он продолжал вновь вновь проигрывать тот момент у себя в голове — момент, когда Джерард крепко обнял Майки и сказал «Не сдавайся». Как Майки умолял его сделать так, чтобы Фрэнк остался жив. Как Джерард пообещал ему, что позаботится об этом.

Казалось, день был просто нескончаемым. Затем он подумал, что, может быть, уже наступила ночь: на улице, казалось, темнело. Он был неуверен. И он снова прокручивал тот момент. Снова. Снова. Он выискивал ключ к разгадке, который, должно быть, ему дал Джерард, искал «прощание, без которого он бы никогда в жизни не ушёл».

Он снова и снова проигрывал момент. Опять. И опять.

Он сидел на кухне. На улице было светло. Он стоял перед раковиной и в руках держал стакан. Включив кран, он стал наблюдать, как вода закручивается на донышке стакана, как поднимается её уровень. Он выключил кран. Поднеся стакан к губам, он разом выпил всю воду, а затем поставил стакан на стол и уставился на него. После всего этого он вернулся в гостиную.

— Мы можем воскресить его, — сказал он.

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Рэй, да так быстро, что Майки сразу понял, что он думал об этом же. — Нет, Майки, мы не можем.

— Мы можем, — настаивал Майки. — Рэй, ты ведь знаешь как.

— Ты не в состоянии мыслить здраво, — сказал Брайан. — Некромантия невообразимо опасна, и ты знаешь это, только посмотри на всё, что случилось.

— Но они плохие парни, — сказал Майки. — Они... это будет по-другому, Рэй, у нас всё будет иначе.

— Мы не знаем, как это будет, — ответил Рэй. — Майки, Джерард был совершенно против этого, и ты знаешь об этом.

— Но мы же не можем просто оставить его, — сказал Майки. — Мы не можем просто... Рэй, должен же быть способ, он не может вот так просто быть мёртв.

Рэй покачал головой, а затем переплёл пальцы.

— Даже если и есть способ, не думаю... Не думаю, что он останется прежним. Он может вернуться другим. 

— Этого не будет, — настаивал Майки. — Он не вернётся другим.

— Майки. это против всех существующих правил, — легко произнёс Рэй. — И на это есть свои причины. Этого не... не должно произойти.

— А это должно было произойти? Джерард должен был умереть? — Рэй отвёл взгляд, а Майки продолжил: — Все знают, что, если кто-то умирает по мистической причине, его можно воскресить. Это как лазейка или что-то вроде.

— Не думаю, что такое прокатит в реальности, — сказал Брайан. — Майки, мне так жаль, но всё же я согласен с Рэем. Об этом не может быть и речи.

Майки уставился на него. Брайан встретился с ним взглядом, челюсть у него ходила ходуном.

— Хорошо, тогда я сам сделаю это, — сказал он.

— Нет, — возразил Рэй. — Майки, мы не можем этого сделать.

— Ты не будешь ничего делать. Ты не поможешь мне. Не поможешь Джерарду, — Майки подошёл к стопке книг в углу комнаты и начал просматривать их. — Это просто заклятье, верно? Что мне нужно, личная собственность, что ли? Знак свыше?

Рэй лишь снова покачал головой и опустил взгляд. Он совершенно не помогал Майки, и всё, что он сказал ему в той комнате, должно было быть ложью, если он не собирался ему помогать. Майки оглянулся на остальных парней: они лишь сидели на одном месте. Как они вообще могли сидеть?

— Ты ведь тоже хочешь воскресить его, да? — обратился он к Фрэнку, который, скрючившись, сидел в углу комнаты. Он резко поднял на него глаза, когда Майки заговорил с ним. — Я знаю, ты хочешь. Ну же, поддержи меня.

Фрэнк взглянул на Брайана, а затем снова мимолётно — на Майки. Он весь был серым, а кожа вокруг рта и глаз у него сморщилась от напряжения. Он ничего не ответил.

— Фрэнк, — надавил Майки, и тот, казалось, ушёл в себя ещё глубже. Он пробормотал что-то неразличимое себе в колени, а затем все подпрыгнули, когда Боб с силой ударил кулаком по столу.

— Да что с тобой за хуйня, Фрэнк? — выпалил он. — Майки здесь теряет рассудок, а это лучшее, на что ты способен?

— Боб, — сказал Брайан, но тот отмахнулся от него, встал и подошёл к тому месту, где сидел Фрэнк.

— Поднимайся, — скомандовал он, а когда Фрэнк не пошевелился, повторил: — Поднимайся, — затем схватил Фрэнка за плечо, притянул так, чтобы он стоял на ногах, и прижал его к стене. — Да что с тобой, блять, не так?

Фрэнк пробормотал что-то, а затем споткнулся, когда Боб схватил его за второе плечо и сильно встряхнул его.

— Майки вроде бы твой лучший друг, а ты просто сидишь, обвалявшись в собственной вине или в чём там ещё, но ты должен смириться с этим и собраться, ладно? Ты нужен Майки!

Рэй подошёл и оттащил Боба от Фрэнка.

— Полегче, Боб, ну же, мы все расстроены.

— Так, а я о чём говорю! — Боб снова повернулся к Фрэнку, который лишь уставился на него; лицо у него все ещё было сощурено. — Думаешь, тебе хуже остальных? Ты думаешь, мы все не... — он неожиданно замолк и большими шагами дошёл до другого конца комнаты, где задержался на несколько минут, тяжело дыша и качая головой.

Фрэнк одарил Майки ещё одним взглядом, но, как только встретил его глаза — опустил свои. Его пальцы рывками перебирали чётки, и он прижимал их к груди.

— Если ты здесь устраиваешь истерики из-за того, что Джерард помешал твоему желанию умереть, — произнёс Боб, поворачиваясь, — то, клянусь Богом, Айеро...

— Пошёл ты, — тихо сказал Фрэнк. Его голос звучал грубо и непривычно в одно и то же время. — Ты нихуя не знаешь о том, как я себя чувствую.

— Да так же, как и все мы, ты что, эгоистичный мудак, этого не понимаешь? — заорал Боб, надвигаясь на Фрэнка и вставая с ним лицом к лицу. — Мы все любили его!

— Не так, как Фрэнк, — вмешался Майки. Боб замолк и, изумлённый, повернулся к нему. — Ребята, вы знаете Фрэнка. Такая мелочь, как сан священника, никогда не смогла бы встать у него на пути.

Боб пялился на него ещё с минуту, а затем снова повернулся к Фрэнку. Неожиданно он отступил, оставив между ними хоть какое-то пространство, вытянув руки ладонями вперёд.

— Оу, — произнёс Брайан. — Оу, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк резко замахал головой и буквально выбежал из комнаты. Майки услышал его тяжёлые шаги на лестнице, и, как только он услышал, как дверь спальни захлопнулась, он поднялся и последовал за ним. Практически бегом Майки поднялся по лестнице и метнулся к двери, с размаху распахнув её, он остался удовлетворённым своим действием, потому что грохот заставил Фрэнка подскочить на месте. Он сидел на краю кровати.

Майки подошёл и встал напротив него.

— Отдай мне чётки.

— Нет, — ответил Фрэнк, поднявшись и отступив назад, прочь от Майки.

Тот последовал за ним.

— Отдай их мне!

— Нет! — Фрэнк развернулся спиной, когда Майки схватил их, и сгорбился, прижав чётки к груди. — Нет, Майки, перестань, ты порвёшь их!

— Они не твои! — Майки изо всех сил пытался развернуть Фрэнка и добраться до его рук, но тот даже не пошевельнулся, и в конце концов, Майки просто отшвырнул его, злобно торжествуя, когда Фрэнк споткнулся и ударился плечом о дверь. — Я могу воспользоваться ими для воскрешения, так что отдай их мне!

— Это не то, чего бы он хотел, — настаивал Фрэнк, тяжело дыша.

— Ты не знаешь этого! Что, если он в ловушке? Что, если... — у Майки сдавило горло, и ему пришлось громко сглотнуть, пару раз глубоко вдохнуть, затем снова сглотнуть в попытке привести свой голос в нормальное состояние перед тем, как он смог сказать всё остальное, что вертелось у него на языке. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться. У него было ощущение, будто всё горло заполнено желчью. Он снова сглотнул.

Когда он открыл глаза, Фрэнк обхватил себя руками и переминался с ноги на ногу, несчастно наблюдая за его действиями.

— Это твоя вина, — выпалил Майки.

— Что? — произнёс Фрэнк. Он замотал головой, обнимая себя ещё крепче. — Что?

— Он собирался уйти, — сказал Майки. Его руки то разжимались, то снова сжимались в кулаки. — Он собирался снять сан священника. Тогда он бы был жив.

— Прекрати, — произнёс Фрэнк.

— Он всё ещё был бы жив, если бы не встретил тебя. Если бы ты не набил эту ёбаную тупую татуировку, с которой всё и началось.

— Нет, — произнёс Фрэнк. — Нет.

— Он собирался уйти, — снова сказал Майки, надвигаясь на Фрэнка. Тот попятился, но за ним оказалась стена, так что ему было некуда деваться. — С ним бы всё было в порядке, а тебе ведь всё равно — ты собирался уехать, собирался забить на нас, а теперь он умер из-за тебя.

Фрэнк споткнулся, когда упёрся в стену, и вздрогнул, когда Майки подошёл ближе.

— Он всё ещё был бы жив, — сказал Майки. 

— Пожалуйста, Майки, прекрати, — взмолился Фрэнк. Он попытался вытянуть вперёд трясущиеся руки.

Майки отмахнулся от них.

— Ты толкнул его на это! Ты сказал, что он не предаст нас, что не пожертвует никем из нас, ты это сказал, я слышал!

— Но я не знал, что должно было случиться, не знал, Майки, клянусь!

— Это должен был быть ты! — наконец вскричал Майки, расслышав, как надломился его собственный голос. — Ты всё равно собирался кинуть нас, тебе же совершенно всё равно! Ты должен быть мёртв! Не он! Хочу, чтобы это был ты, хочу, чтобы ты умер!

— Я тоже! — вскричал Фрэнк, а затем резко сжался в комок; он выглядел так, словно кто-то сжал его в ладони. Его плечи касались коленей, руки были плотно сжаты между ног, а чётки были спрятаны где-то в центре всего этого. Он закрывал лицо руками, и единственным звуком в комнате оставалось его загнанное тяжёлое дыхание, ужасающе рваные хрипы, которые он издавал между каждым вдохом. — Хотел бы я быть на его месте, — произнёс он, а затем застонал — кошмарным бессильным воем раненого животного. — Хотел бы.

Майки пялился на него сверху вниз. Задняя часть шеи Фрэнка была обнажена, и виднелась бледная нежная кожа. На углу стола стояла лампа с тяжёлым основанием, и Майки без труда мог взять её и вдарить Фрэнку по затылку. Он мог вырубить его и с лёгкостью забрать чётки. Мог убить его.

Рука его резко дёрнулась.

У его ног Фрэнк всё ещё был скручен в клубок. Некоторое время Майки наблюдал за ним. И в конце концов, Фрэнк поднял на него глаза. Всё его лицо было мокрым, и он шмыгал носом. Глаза у него опухли и были уродливо красными.

— Мы не целовались после ссоры, — сказал он, а его голос был невнятен и наполнен слезами. — Мы не… О Боже, Майки, что я ему наговорил.

Когда Майки с Джерардом росли, они никогда не ругались. У них случались маленькие ссоры по мелочам, как и у всех маленьких детей, но ничего серьёзного. Единственная взрослая ссора, что у них вообще когда-либо была, случилась в ночь перед днём, как он вступил в духовную семинарию. Они не целовались до того, как он покинул их, но Майки видел его двумя днями ранее. Когда он попытался произнести: «Прости», Джерард лишь махнул рукой и обнял его, будто это не имело значения, будто Майки не проводил последние пару дней поглощёнными в чувство сожаления.

— Чувак, это была одна ссора, — сказал бы он, потягивая Майки за волосы. — Ты терпел меня всю свою жизнь, я знаю, ты меня любишь.

Фрэнк снова закрыл лицо руками. Майки подумал, что Фрэнк не так уж долго знал Джерарда. Что это была всего лишь одна ссора. Что у него не было возможности прожить всю жизнь.

Он обнаружил, что стоял на коленях, хотя и не помнил, как сдвинулся с места.

Фрэнк издал давящий звук; он раскачивался взад-вперёд. Внезапно он поспешно сел и неуклюже протянул чётки Майки прямо в руки.

— Возьми их и делай с ними что хочешь. Как угодно, воскреси его, просто возьми их. Они не должны быть у меня. Ты прав, — сказал он.

Его руки были влажными. Пальцы соскальзывали с бусин. Майки аккуратно зажал чётки обратно в его ладони.

— Они не мои, — ответил он, и, когда он произнёс следующие слова, нечто крохотное, но важное высвободилось из него. — Он отдал их тебе.

Фрэнк покачал головой, но вплёл пальцы в отданные чётки; он снова прижал их к груди. Плечи у него сотрясались. Майки едва ли понимал его, когда он произнёс:

— Прости, Майки, мне так жаль, мне так чертовски жаль.

Майки положил руку сзади на шею Фрэнка.

— Так жаль, — снова произнёс Фрэнк, а затем на какое-то время вообще исчезли все слова — лишь Фрэнк с силой цеплялся за локти Майки, вжимаясь переносицей ему в плечо, а ткань рубашки Майки становилась постепенно тёплой и влажной.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — прошептал Майки. Фрэнк всхлипнул и прижался к нему ещё сильнее.

Какое-то время они так и сидели на полу. Затем, в какой-то момент, Фрэнк слегка выпутался из объятий и неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Он потянул Майки к кровати, и они вместе устроились на ней, свернувшись в клубочек, лицом друг к другу.

Чётки оплетали пальцы Фрэнка, и он держался за руки с Майки.

*

После того, как Фрэнк уснул, Майки выскользнул из комнаты и направился обратно вниз по лестнице. Телевизор был включён, но Рэй выключил его в тот же момент, когда вошёл Майки.

— Он спит, — сказал Майки.

— Мы не знали, — отозвался Боб, всё ещё уставившись в экран телевизора, хотя он был уже выключен. — Про них с Джерардом…

— Это было не так, — ответил Майки. — Ничего не было.

— Но мы постоянно были с ними, — Брайан медленно покачал головой. — Как мы могли не знать?

Майки лишь пожал плечами. Он искренне думал, что все знали насчёт Фрэнка: это было настолько очевидно, что внутри него буквально сияло всё это с того самого дня, как он встретился с Джерардом. Он думал, что они не говорили насчёт этого, потому что попросту ничего не могли с этим сделать.

— Джерард говорил, что они его тренировали. В семинарии… Не знаю, наверно, как этого не показывать.

— Но Фрэнк, — начал Брайан, лишь чтобы быть перебитым Рэем.

— Если бы у меня были к кому-то чувства, — осторожно произнёс он, ни на кого не смотря. — К кому-то, с кем бы я точно знал, что ничего не могло получиться… Я бы чувствовал себя глупо. Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал.

Внезапно Боб встал.

— Я накричал на него, — сказал он, нервно вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. — Я столько ему наговорил.

Брайан дотронулся до его руки.

— Ты не знал, — сказал он, но выражение лица Боба не изменилось.

— Вероятнее всего, он может воспользоваться кем-нибудь, когда проснётся, — предположил Майки.

Боб резко кивнул и направился к лестнице.

— Подожди, я пойду с тобой, — сказал Брайан и последовал за ним.

Одну из стен гостиной от самого начала вплоть до конца венчала низкая полочка, украшенная странными маленькими антикварными безделушками, которые были выполнены из завитушек от металлического лома, и каждая фигурка играла на своём музыкальном инструменте. Та, что стояла в самом центре, была скрипачом в сломанном цилиндре и была повёрнута лицом к стене.

Майки подошёл и повернул его должным образом, затем какое-то время постоял на месте, вертя фигурки туда-сюда и наблюдая за своими руками. По прошествии пары минут он почувствовал, что сзади к нему подошёл Рэй. Он обернулся. Выражение лица Рэя излучало нежность, а его глаза покраснели.

— Чувствую, будто всё это нереально. Ты ощущаешь реальность происходящего? — спросил Майки.

Рэй сжал ладони вместе. Он опустил глаза вниз.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это было реально.

— А я чувствую, будто всё это нереально, — снова произнёс Майки. — На самом деле, я вообще ничего не чувствую.

— Майки, — сказал Рэй.

— Здесь холодно? — спросил его Майки. Он положил руки Рэю на плечи. Они были тёплыми. — Ты тёплый.

— Майки, — снова сказал Рэй и притянул Майки в объятья. Он обернул руки вокруг его спины и сжал его в объятьях. Он поцеловал Майки в щёку. Майки повернул голову, и Рэй поцеловал его в губы.

— То, о чём ты просил меня, — нетерпеливо произнёс он, крепко держа Майки в своих руках. — Ты знаешь, если бы я мог, я бы сделал.

— Знаю, — сказал Майки. Он снова поцеловал Рэя, лишь чтобы ощутить это. Оба держали глаза открытыми. — Я не должен был спрашивать.

— Я сделаю это, — сказал Рэй. Он вновь поцеловал Майки. И в этот раз Майки заметил, что Рэй прикрыл глаза. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Рэй прошептал: — Я сделаю это для тебя.

Впоследствии Майки помнил немногое. Но всё же были моменты, словно фотокарточки: руки Рэя на его щеках, скрип третьей ступени, пока они вскарабкивались наверх, звук закрывающейся двери, когда Майки захлопнул её. Настолько бьющееся сердце Рэя, что Майки мог почувствовать его своей грудью, то как они наощупь отыскивали друг друга под одеялом. Как было тихо, когда они закончили.

Волосы Рэя разметались по подушке. Он смотрел на потолок — не на Майки. Они лежали по отдельности, не касаясь друг друга.

— Пойду в душ, — сообщил Майки.

— Ага, — ответил Рэй.

Майки пошёл в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Он зашёл в душ и включил воду. Он стоял под струями воды и наблюдал, как под ногами закручивалась вода, образуя маленькие воронки.

Когда он зашёл обратно в спальню, Рэя не было. Майки снова залез под одеяло, где до сих пор было тепло, не утруждаясь тщательно вытереться. Он вытянул руку и дотронулся до подушки, покоящейся на стороне Рэя.

По прошествии какого-то времени Рэй вернулся. В руках он держал чашку, которую поставил на прикроватную тумбочку рядом с Майки.

Майки сел, оперевшись об изголовье и взял чашку. Она была тёплой. Он подул на неё и медленно отпил, наблюдая за Рэем. Тот сел на кровать, но он не смотрел на Майки. Он был одет.

Чай был хорошим, горячим и вкусным, словно чистый мёд.

— Ты сам его сделал? — спросил Майки. Он ещё раз отпил его. — Он волшебный?

Рэй слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Да, я сам его сделал, но это просто чай.

Майки сделал ещё один глоток. Он чувствовал, как чай согревал его, проходя по пищеводу в желудок.

— Почему ты думал, что не можешь быть со мной?

Рэй, наконец, взглянул на него.

— А я могу?

Майки не знал, что сказать. Он не мог себе этого представить — принадлежать кому-то. Он вообще себе этого не мог представить. Он всё отпивал чай, пока он не закончился, а затем поставил пустую чашку обратно на тумбочку.

Рэй взял её.

— Попытайся поспать, — сказал он и по пути прочь из комнаты закрыл дверь.

*

На следующий день Пит пришёл, чтобы навестить их.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Светило солнце. Майки сощурился из-за этого и облокотился о косяк двери.

Пит неловко развёл руками.

— Эм… Могу я войти?

Майки хотел сказать «Нет». Остальные парни были внутри, и Майки не хотел, чтобы кто-то их видел, видел их лица. Это было личным, но этот дом был собственностью Пита, так что он всего-навсего пожал плечами.

— На самом деле, я не хочу заходить, — признался Пит. Он засунул руки в карманы, затем вытащил их, а после снова спрятал их в джинсах. — Не знаю, у меня просто было ощущение, что я должен был предложить.

Майки не знал, что сказать. Он сложил руки на груди и снова пожал плечами.

Пит слегка сощурился и опустил глаза в землю перед тем, как поспешно выпалить:

— Мне так жаль, Майки, в смысле, он спас мне жизнь, и я так ему благодарен, но я никогда не хотел этого, понимаешь? Ты же понимаешь, да? Если бы я мог вернуть всё это…

— Не надо, — оборвал его Майки. — Не говори об этом. Он ненавидел всё это.

— Но я ведь просто в группе, — отчаянно произнёс Пит.

— Фанаты, — неожиданно вспомнил Майки, — с ними всё в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Пит и улыбнулся, но затем улыбка сползла с его лица, будто бы он подумал, что это оскорбит Майки, будто этого нельзя было делать. — Да, с ними всё в порядке. Он спас их. Ты спас их.

Майки не знал, что сказать. Он бы отдал жизнь каждого из них, чтобы вернуть Джерарда. Он знал, что это было ужасно. Он знал, что Джерард счёл бы подобное ужасным. И он до сих пор так себя чувствовал.

— Они заставили нас подписать эти бумаги, — сказал Пит. — Эти психи в костюмах.

Майки медленно кивнул.

— Да, они так делают.

— И они что-то сделали, — Пит воспроизвёл описательный жест в воздухе. — Они сделали что-то, и теперь люди ничего не помнят. Не знаю.

Майки не знал, что они могли сделать подобное, так что вновь пожал плечами.

Какое-то время Пит наблюдал за ним с жалостливым видом.

— Вы ведь знаете, что можете оставаться здесь столько, сколько вам понадобится, да? И если вам что-нибудь нужно, там, билеты на самолёт или ещё что, пожалуйста, позвольте мне позаботиться об этом для вас. Затраты на похороны…

— Они забрали его тело.

Пит ошеломлённо моргнул.

— Кто?

— Церковь. — Майки снял свои очки. — Психи в костюмах. — На одной из линз было пятно, так что он взял край рубашки и протёр им стекло. — Кажется, в этот момент ты всё ещё был в отключке.

Когда он снова надел их, Пит смотрел прямо на него, а его руки бессильно висели по швам.

— Я лишь хотел что-нибудь сделать.

Майки медленно кивнул.

— Я знаю.

Пит угрюмо наблюдал за ним ещё несколько минут, а затем кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он сделал несколько шагов, а затем обернулся.

— Я хотел бы, — произнёс он, — хотел бы встретить тебя в другое время, Майки Уэй.

— Как и я, — отозвался Майки и зашёл обратно внутрь.

— Звонил Крейг, — сказал Брайан, когда Майки устроился на диване. — Он, эм… Что ж, он сказал, что у него для нас есть работа. В смысле, если мы хотим.

Рядом с Майки зашевелился Фрэнк.

— Работа какого плана?

Брайан засомневался, глядя на Майки, а затем сказал:

— В смысле, если мы хотим… продолжать заниматься подобным. Если… если мы хотим идти дальше.

— Без него? — произнёс Фрэнк таким тихим голосом, что даже Майки едва ли смог его расслышать.

Тем не менее, Брайан услышал, потому что его щёки залились краской, а сам он уткнулся взглядом в ноги.

— Прости, я… Я не должен был ничего говорить. Я просто подумал… Не знаю, — он заламывал руки, а затем сложил их на груди, подавшись плечами вперёд. — Я не должен был ничего говорить. Забудь.

— Нет, — вмешался Майки. — Нет, всё нормально. Скорее всего, этого он и хотел, но пока я не могу думать об этом.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — сказал Брайан и застыл в дверях, пока Боб не спохватился, чтобы дойти до него. — Прости, — повторил он, позволив Бобу утащить его на маленький диванчик.

— Всё нормально, — снова ответил Майки.

Брайан покачал головой и крепче обхватил себя руками.

— Мне нужно позвонить моей маме, — произнёс Майки. Он взглянул на Рэя. — Мне нужно позвонить ей, да?

С секунду Рэй смотрел на него, а затем пошёл и взял телефон. Он принёс его к дивану. 

— Ей нужно знать.

— Да, — Майки взял телефон и посмотрел на него. Это была обычная телефонная трубка прямоугольной формы. Телефон казался маленьким. Может, ему станет рассказать ей с глазу на глаз. — Может, мне стоит рассказать ей об этом с глазу на глаз.

Фрэнк держал свободную ладонь Майки в своих руках. Он провёл ладонью по его костяшкам и прильнул к нему. Его руки были холодными. Или, может, руки Майки. Майки не мог точно сказать.

Он не знал, как долго он сидел вот так, уставившись на телефон, но по прошествии какого-то времени Боб подошёл и забрал трубку из его рук. Он достал мобильный из своего кармана, нажал пару кнопок, затем перепечатал номер в телефон, что был в руках у Майки, и протянул его ему обратно.

— Он уже звонит.

Майки поднёс его к уху, и, когда он это сделал, у него появилось очень странное чувство, будто сердце, желудок и вообще все его внутренности подошли к горлу. Майки ощутил, будто если сейчас откроет рот, чтобы заговорить, всё внутри него вырвется наружу, прольётся на колени и на пол, оставит его опустошённым — лишь кожу без всего того, что она должна была защищать. Он не слышал звонок, вообще ничего не было, пока на линии не прозвучал голос его матери, который сказал, что сейчас её не было на месте, но Майки следовало оставить сообщение после сигнала.

Майки уронил телефонную трубку, даже не отключившись, смутно осознавая, что телефон отлетел от его колена и со стуком ударился о пол. Перед глазами у него просто ужасно плыло, и он почувствовал, как Рэй поддержал его с одной стороны, а с другой Фрэнк крепко схватил его.

— Я не могу оставить ей сообщение, — сказал Майки, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть, как комната кружится перед ним. — Я не могу оставить ей ёбаное сообщение, чтобы сказать, что он… чтобы сказать, что он…

Он больше не мог говорить: он закрыл лицо руками, а затем Фрэнк развернул его и прижал его к себе, крепко обнимая его. Майки спрятал лицо в шею Фрэнка и почувствовал его руку у себя на затылке.

— Мой брат мёртв, — попытался выговорить Майки, но слова не могли вылететь наружу.

— Знаю, — отозвался Фрэнк, медленно раскачивая его взад-вперёд, — знаю, — продолжал повторять он, — знаю, знаю.

Майки хотел сказать ему, что он не знал, что он не знал, насколько всё было плохо, что никто даже близко не мог понять, как всё было плохо. Что Майки не знал, хрена ли он должен был делать, как он должен был позвонить, пройтись, прилечь, когда во всём была настолько гигантская рваная дыра. Что он не понимал, почему Земля не прекратила вращаться, почему весь мир не скорбел, почему Майки всё ещё был жив, как он мог испытывать столько боли и не умереть от неё, просто не сдохнуть.

Но он не мог говорить, не мог дышать, не мог заставить себя отпустить Фрэнка, так что он просто повис на нём и позволил ему раскачивать его взад-вперёд, взъерошить его волосы и говорить: «Я знаю».

Он чувствовал Рэя с другой стороны, ощущал его руки вокруг себя, дотягивающиеся до Фрэнка. В какой-то момент диван прогнулся, и Майки подумалось, что Боб с Брайаном теперь тоже были здесь. Он повернул голову на плече у Фрэнка, тот поцеловал его в висок. Его щёки были влажными, будто он плакал. Или, опять же, может, это был Майки.

Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате было темно. Руки Фрэнка всё ещё покоились вокруг него.

— Майки? — произнёс Брайан. — Майки, я включу свет, ладно?

Послышался щелчок, и помещение заполнил свет, льющейся из угла комнаты. Когда сел, Майки сощурился. Ощущение было такое, будто лицо горело, а всё внутри его головы пульсировало. Он поднял руки к голове и дотронулся до лица кончиками пальцев. Нос у него был заложен, а глаза казались опухшими, кожа вокруг них саднила.

— Ты заснул ненадолго, — сообщил ему Фрэнк. Он взглянул на Майки чтобы понять, как тот себя чувствовал. Фрэнк протянул руку и завёл прядь волос Майки ему за ухо. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Кофе? Что-нибудь поесть?

— Не знаю, — Майки прикрыл глаза и попытался подумать. Он не мог сказать, что был голоден, хотел пить или ещё что. — Может, просто воды?

— Я принесу, — отозвался Боб. Он сидел между Фрэнком и Брайаном, так что, когда он поднимался, ему пришлось опереться на их колени. А затем и о голову Майки, когда он проходил мимо, и о плечо Рэя.

Брайан пододвинулся на оставленное им пустое место, устроившись рядом с Фрэнком.

— Майки, если хочешь, мы можем завтра же сесть на самолёт. Да даже сегодня ночью. Тебе не нужно сообщать об этом по телефону. Так будет лучше?

— Не знаю, — ответил Майки. — Я больше не могу судить, что хорошо, а что — плохо.

Фрэнк прижался щекой к плечу Майки. Рэй держал одну из рук Майки у себя на коленях.

Внезапно зазвонил телефон, заставив их всех подпрыгнуть. Трубка всё ещё лежала на полу с тех самых пор, как Майки её уронил, так что он наклонился и подобрал телефон. Он пялился на экран всё то время, пока он звонил.

— Никто не знает, что мы здесь, — сказал Рэй. — Майки, ты не думаешь…

— Она ненавидит, когда люди вешают трубку, не оставив сообщения, —отозвался Майки. Телефон зазвонил вновь, настойчиво и пронзительно. — Скорее всего, она позвонила по номеру *69 [4].

Телефон снова завибрировал. После ещё парочки раз. В какой-то момент Боб зашёл обратно в комнату и сказал:

— Если ты хочешь, кто-нибудь из нас мог бы ответить.

— Нет, — откликнулся Майки и нажал на кнопку. Он почувствовал руку Рэя у себя на талии, а затем поднёс телефон к уху и сказал:

— Алло?

— Мистер Уэй? — произнёс голос, который Майки не узнал. Мужской голос. — Майкл Уэй?

Майки моргнул. Он откашлялся.

— Эм, да, это я.

— Младший брат Святого Отца Джерарда Уэя?

— Кто это? — резко ответил Майки. Фрэнк наклонился; на его лице так и светилась обеспокоенность. — Откуда у Вас этот номер?

— Моё имя — Кардинал Пирс, — произнёс мужчина. — Мне казалось, мы работали с Вами вместе довольно продолжительное время.

— Майки? — позвал Фрэнк, касаясь его плеча. — Всё в порядке?

— Это Кардинал, — сообщил ему Майки. Он снова вернулся к телефону и сказал: — Чего Вы хотите?

— Во-первых, выразить свои глубочайшие соболезнования. Ваш брат часто упоминал Вас и всегда с превеликой любовью и заботой.

Майки сжал зубы. Рука у него сжалась на телефоне, и он расслышал, как скрипнул пластик.

— Мне не нужны Ваши соболезнования.

Кардинал замолк.

— Тогда, может, мы могли бы…

— Я хочу вернуть своего брата! — закричал Майки в трубку.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко произнёс Рэй, поглаживая Майки по спине. — Не нервничай.

— Я хочу вернуть его тело, — продолжил Майки, игнорируя того. — Я хочу, чтобы моя мать имела возможность похоронить своего сына.

— На самом деле, это как раз и есть цель моего звонка, — сказал Кардинал. — Произошли некоторые непредвиденные обстоятельства, о которых, я думаю, Вы должны быть осведомлены.

— Что? — произнёс Майки. Комната снова плыла перед его глазами, а в ушах у него звенело. — Что это должно означать?

— Для Вас и ваших товарищей уже был продуман план путешествия, — сказал Кардинал. — Ваш самолёт отбывает из международного аэропорта О’Хара через три часа. Здесь вас встретит один из моих представителей. И, мистер Уэй, надеюсь, Вас не нужно предупреждать, что этот предмет абсолютно точно не стоит обсуждать с кем бы то ни было, помимо Вашей компании. Мы поговорим об остальном, когда вы прибудете.

— Подождите, — сказал Майки, но связь прекратилась. Он опустил трубку и несколько минут внимательно оглядывал её.

— Майки? — позвал Фрэнк. — Что за херня происходит?

В груди Майки зацвела надежда, маленькая, но определённо надежда. Инстинкты говорили ему безжалостно задавить её на корню, но она не оставалась на одном месте, а распространялась вплоть до всех конечностей, будто в ритм биению сердца, словно пульсация. Жив, подумал Майки. Он всё ещё жив.

Но всё, что он сказал вслух, было:

— Нам нужно успеть на самолёт.


End file.
